Watch the Queen Conquer
by catattemptswriting
Summary: Uraraka's brown eyes comically widened as Kirishima and Bakugou rose, blocking out the moon's light as they casted their shadow on her. Their expressions conveyed mirth, red eyes seizing her in place as she gaped. "I almost feel bad for you, Ochako." An uncontrollable shiver went through her body. "You're ours." [KIRIKACCHAKO] [DRAGON MATES AU] [SMUT]
1. Chapter 1

**_Queen_**

_Kirikacchako - Dragon Mate Fic_

_this is entirely self indulgent lol_

_~ **CatAttemptsWriting**_

* * *

He cracked his knuckles, tiny explosions sparking from his hands as a jeering sneer morphed on his face. Bakugou's body smoothly shifted into a defensive stance as the ash blonde strands of his hair slightly covered his vision. Across from him, Kirishima licked his lips with hooded eyes, heart palpitating in anticipation as he stared at his mate in front of him. Bakugou was all muscle and filled with wild energy, something Kirishima took great pleasure in during their rough spars and love-making.

He knew that Bakugou's hair obscured glaring, red eyes filled with deranged excitement as he always got when they fought. And a similar expression donned on Kirishima's face, feeling erratic as he hardened his body into solid rock, the strong power he controlled from being an Earth dragon rippling through his body.

The red haired man recognized the familiar feeling of sturdiness as he shifted into his second skin, the dragon in him purring while the power rippled through his body. Kirishima eyed his mate, the unconscious smirk growing on his face. Seeing Bakugou crouch a fraction lower, the red head sensed his coming attack. The smirk he wore spread into an utterly insane grin that perfectly mirrored Bakugou's, before the two launched at each other in the vast clearing.

Their fists connected, and a loud, explosive noise rippled through the air and across the plains. The wind billowed the long grass as the green strands wavered frantically away from the fight between the two dragon mates, the trees' leaves shifting violently at the sheer force of the wind.

Kirishima sprung back and landed easily on his feet, before launching back at the blonde. He swung and connected his left fist to Bakugou's cheek, but the blonde responded with a swift turn of his body, kneeing Kirishima hard in the ribs. He barely felt the sharp pain but the wind was knocked right out of him.

It was always fun fighting with his mate. Their anger always boiled over until one or the other was pinned and taken against the ground. God, he lived on a high he would never get tired of.

They were addicted to each other, ever since they first encountered a couple hundred years ago. Back when mystical creatures lived peacefully with humans. The Bakugou's ruled the thunderous lands of the North, known to be immense dragons with shimmering, golden scales. Scales that were gifted with a sharp edge, made for combat and gruesome battles. They were a horde that many creatures feared in the past.

On the other hand, the Kirishima's thrived on the mountains to the East of the Bakugou lands. Their Earth-like draconic powers varied with their personalities. Some of his family members were calm and collected, rooted to the Earth and provided clear, strategic planning in their battles. But unlike his parents, Eijiro was like a rumbling earthquake, unpredictable and catastrophic. Although his dragon clan weren't as intimidating as the Bakugou's, other creatures chose to stay clear of his family as well.

The two teens at the time had one, major trait in common. The persona of being menacing and intimidating to others was an addiction they couldn't get enough of before meeting each other. All they craved was power, power, _power._ Katsuki wanted to slash down his enemies and Eijiro wanted to rule the world.

The two dragon families were allies, and as the young teens were first introduced to each other at a banquet to solidify the union of their alliance, the feeling was instantaneous. A powerful, pleasurable pulse went through their bodies as they made eye contact, red eyes boring into red. Their irises darkened as they lunged at each other with feral growls. They fought to pin one another to the ground. Bakugou initially won but with difficulty, eventually straddling Kirishima's abs as his elbows were on either side of the red head, staring at each other with swirling anger, confusion, adoration, and lust.

And then Kirishima bucked up, shocking the blonde as they grinded into each other, his mind becoming hazy in a way he never experienced before. The Earth dragon was able to reverse their roles in less than a second at his distraction. Bakugou was pissed at being taken advantage of, but he felt an unusual feeling of pride that he only reserved for his mom and dad. Kirishima and Bakugou smiled wonkily at each other, both growling a "Mine," before their lips crashed together in a long, sensual battle.

It was safe to say that their families were pleasantly surprised.

After that day, it set in motion of a ground-breaking partnership. Back then they were young and joyful, although a bit cocky, and acted as newly mates did. Their first time happened within a week after they met, and it was wild and exhilarating, both craving the want to dominate the other. They fit each other in every way, physically and mentally. They knew how to set the each other off, make the other's heart wrench in fear, make an odd smile crack on each other's faces. Knew how to wind the other up until they were on the brink of bliss.

At the same time, it felt like something was missing. But they would never know until centuries later.

Nearly 5 years after their meeting, the two families decided to meet again to discuss the growing threat of humans in their territory. Bakugou and Kirishima explored the forest together, enjoying their time as they sparred and had boisterous conversations. They talked about their future, and their want to help and protect others by becoming the strongest duo the world had ever seen.

Kirishima was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to rule the world and help those that needed it. He wanted to give those that were disadvantaged an easy, fulfilling life that didn't involve starvation or the fear of death. He had big, almost naïve dreams of the future.

Bakugou was much the same. Although it was hard to catch him without a scowl on his face, he opened up to Kirishima in time. The first couple of moments where he shared his hopes and aspirations to the redhead were utterly embarrassment. His heart beat rapidly and his face heated in a way he rarely experienced. Bakugou couldn't get any proper words out other than to yell, "I'll become number one!"

He was embarrassed, yeah, but Kirishima was silently thrilled when that day in the forest, Bakugou changed that line. Saying, "_We'll_ become number one!".

And then a storm roared to life after Bakugou's declaration - the sky turned dark before flashing a bright light, followed by a rumbling noise striking through the air. The two mates smiled as it started pouring, wrestling each other and watching the water and mud slick down their muscular bodies.

At that time they were nearly twenty years old. Their bodies were mostly developed into towering builds. Other men were envious and the women around them swooned. But there was no one else more appreciative of their build than the other as they fought. Fists met fists and they couldn't help their eyes wandering across their mate's body.

Katsuki gives Eijiro a small, knowing smirk.

"Distracted, Shitty Hair?" The blonde teased as they paused in their fight. Voice rough as his chest heaved with every, shuddering breath. Kirishima smiled, breathing just as hard.

"You know it."

With a quick strike to Bakugou's stomache, the Earth dragon gave little time for his mate to recover before giving a right hook to the blonde's face. It dazed Katsuki, and Eijiro took advantage of this by successfully pinning the blonde against a large tree, forearm against his mate's exposed neck.

Bakugou's head was lifted towards the sky but his eyes bore right into Kirishima's. They looked at each other heatedly as the blonde's hands rested limply at his sides. The red head knew his mate could still fight, but judging by the passionate look they flashed each other, they both had different ideas in mind.

Kirishima removed his arm in favour of slamming his hands beside Bakugou's head. The blonde barely flinched, instead letting out a small "Tch," as their eyelids start to become heavy. They leaned towards each other before a shocking, terrible feeling zaps through the both of them.

The smiles of the boys were quickly wiped from their faces. They bolted away from each other, grabbing their chests in alarm where their hearts ached. They share a look of _pure_ trepidation. This couldn't be…the impossible _couldn't_ be happening.

As they ran back to the camp where their families were having the feast, feet thumping in puddles and mud to splatter across their already roughed up bodies, instead of meeting cheerful laughter and excitement, they found silent, inanimate remains. A massacre that was coloured with watered out blood as the rain washed their happiness away.

Their minds were in sync as the shaking _rage_ gripped at their hearts, ripping at their very _soul_. It was the crushing weight of utter _anguish_ and _pain_. The sounds of two, despaired roars echoed throughout the forest but fell deaf on their own ears. It was a battle that _must've_ been caused by _humans_ because _humans_ were vile, _disgusting_ creatures that were made of pure evil and they _all_ deserved to die and be skinned alive and _ruined_ as their fingers were -

And after that, it was all bloodshed.

The two became an absolute force to be reckoned with, destroying town after town and claiming territory over territory. They fought with vigour and succumbed to a lifeless lifestyle – the dragon mates trained every waking minute and fucked their anguish away. It went from eradicating human villages to cities, to almost an entire country because _how else were they supposed to cope?_ To distract themselves from the crushing pain of losing what they cared about equally to each other, their minds were zeroed in on revenge. In this terrible world, they only had each other.

Nearly two centuries later, they forgot where they came from and lost themselves to the insanity, acquiring the name as the 'Dragon Lords'. Murdering humans left and right was no longer for revenge. Instead, they only found joy in slitting the throats of humans as it splattered across their faces, onto their excited smiles. They licked the metallic taste off of their lips and tortured people they felt nothing for. It was all that they've known. After a while it didn't matter if they were humans. Mystical creatures that irked them in anyway would surrender to the same fate as humans.

But Kirishima and Bakugou had to admit, now four centuries after the death of their families, the two were growing endlessly bored. They eradicated their biggest enemies of the country, destroyed the royal kingdom that led most of the battles against mystical creatures. Now the country was left with small, human kingdoms, not fit for a battle against the feared dragons of the forest. During times like these, unexpectedly, the humans continued to rebel against the supernatural folk, but stayed clear away from the dragons.

Even other dragon species and creatures of myth feared the two mates, as the Earth and Explosion dragons went ahead and slaughtered the strongest elders and heroes of each, individual species. Almost the entire country, albeit a few human kingdoms, gave up their fight against Kirishima and Bakugou. They all knew they would lose after centuries of war.

It wasn't like it was just the two fighting these lengthy battles. They knew how to mess with people's minds and skew with their morals. A little bargaining or the occasional threat birthed the most ruthless individuals and temporary allies. Not only were the Dragon Lords physically inept, but they were strategic, intelligent masterminds. Together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Currently, in these times of boredom, the red head and blonde focused on each other. The rough caress of their hands skimming down the length of their chest, reaching to grip the prize that sent the two into a brief sense of heaven as they escaped from the Hell called Earth. Or the flurry of fists as they fought the only other person in the world that could keep up with one another.

So here they are now, sparring in a small clearing where a nearby, crystallized cave sat nearby. They decided to take residence in the cavern. Their shelter sat upon a towering hill, next to a cliff that by looking over, you could see the vast expansion of the enchanted forest. Small villages and towns filled with mystical creatures were hidden under the towering trees. The trees themselves emitted a greenish-blue glow during the day, but at night it let off a red hue, reminding the dragons of spilt blood.

And of course, the reason why they decided to live here temporarily was for the massive Tree of Eternity situated beside their cave. In the center of the tree trunk, it magically streamed out a small waterfall that was tinted a washed-out, pastel pink colour. The water pooled into a small pond that the roots of the tree created. Lilly pads that looked like they were made of gold floated on top of the ethereal liquid. The two dragons just found it annoying and in the way whenever they took a dip in the pond. But no matter how many times they'd burn the lilies into a crisp, they'd always magically appear back.

The water sped up healing and boosted strength and speed. Bakugou and Kirishima were already strong by themselves, but the extra boost would make them unstoppable. After eliminating the three Valkyrie that protected the tree, which was one of the most fun battles the dragons fought in about three decades ago, the mates found it convenient to take over this area for the time being.

Katsuki and Eijiro had a silent vow to never truly find a 'home' for themselves. That word sparked an unsettling feeling whenever they thought of it. The dragon mates found places they could live in for a couple decades, but they'd never truly settle after losing their families.

Kirishima registered the blonde's fist flying at his face. Before it connected, he swiftly snapped out of his thoughts about their gruesome past. Now wasn't the time for that when a beautiful, beast of a man was trying to knock him out. The redhead swung his body forward to engage with Bakugou.

Their fists connected once again, and the deafening sound rippled through the air before Bakugou went to sweep his right foot at Kirishima's legs. At the last second, the Earth dragon jumped back to avoid being knocked off balance.

It's been awhile since they've had a good battle (not including sparring each other). Nothing was able to satisfy their growing cravings. The feeling from before, the feeling that something was missing was even more prominent as the years ticked by.

Yes, they had each other, but it was evident that something was _absent_. Bakugou was reckless and violent, a constant roaring thunder while Kirishima was easily excited and liked to mess with his prey, like an earthquake slowly building in intensity. They craved a calm.

They mentioned it in passing, but they always concluded that it was because of the loss of their families. And at any mention of their past, the two immediately closed up. Kirishima nor Bakugou wanted to be reminded of it. Plus, not one living thing on Earth had been able to match their intensity thus far.

Yet.

Kirishima lazily defended himself against Bakugou, solidifying his body more so he could take his mates explosive hits. He looked over at the cliff and at the enchanted forest below. In the far distance, he could see where the density of trees started to decrease. And just beyond that border signified the other side of the country, where the vile humans resided.

It was an unspoken pack that the forests were the border between human civilization and the supernatural creatures. If any human dared enter their territory, the likelihood of you getting out was low. And in every sense of that rumour it was right. The two dragons had a lot of blood on their hands and a longstanding anger against humans that was essentially innate at this point. Most supernatural creatures left humans alone unless they were engaged with, but the Dragon Lords would take a much longer time to forgive and forget.

Recently humans have started to capture creatures and use them as slaves. Which in all honesty, Kirishima and Bakugou could give less fucks. But as mentioned before, they were itching for a fight, sending off spies to tell them when humans were going to strike next. They were planning to eradicate one of the remaining, nearby human kingdoms that stubbornly remained after the destruction of the Royal Kingdom.

Humans were stupid creatures, always trying to fight their hardest when clearly they couldn't handle it. Trying to enslave creatures by entering territory they knew they wouldn't leave unscathed from.

Kirishima was once again distracted by his thoughts, and even though he activated his draconic powers, this particular explosive punch to the face hurt enough to remind him that he was still fighting his hot headed mate. The Earth dragon grunted in slight pain. It was sadistic, he knew, but Kirishima loved this. He loved _feeling_ something, even if it was pain.

"Relax man. What's got you all riled up?" The redhead taunted as he bounced back to recollect himself.

The intensity of the explosions increased from the blonde's hands. "Fucking fight me seriously! Don't waste my fucking time!" No matter what the Explosion dragon did, he always got wound up whenever his mate was involved. Every. Fucking. Time. He was so easily consumed by his feelings for Kirishima that it whited out his mind.

Just like now.

Without thinking twice, he launched at Shitty Hair, planning to give him the beating of his life. Kirishima takes his emotional outburst as an exciting turn of events, knowing it was time to get serious. They continued sparring, getting an equal number of hits on each other. Unbeknownst to them, their inner dragons were getting riled up. Growls left their mouths without permission and gold and red scales specked across their faces, as they hurtled at each other with a blinding speed.

A normal spectator wouldn't even be able to pick up their quick actions, and that thought had Bakugou almost purring. That was right. He and Eijiro were the best. No one would ever beat them.

But the moment was quickly interrupted and they both stopped mid swing. Kirishima and Bakugou's fist stopped right in front of the others' face. They sensed someone walking towards them, and Bakugou growled in displeasure. The blonde let out a small explosion in his fist, knocking Kirishima's head back as he was distracted.

"Ow!" Kirishima hissed, rubbing his slightly singed forehead. "Come on, Katsuki!"

Kirishima felt his scales and rocky skin retract. He quickly turned towards the intruder, sighing. He knew who she was by her smell and glared forward at being interrupted from the small moment of _fun_ he was having. But he knew that because she was here, it'd be something important.

Bakugou was pissed off as hell, hands still sparking as he let out his signature "Tch,". He wanted to continue fighting with Eijiro but the red head was already walking away from him, and he knew better than to fuck with Kirishima again.

A string of, "Fuck, fuck, fuckity _fuck_, I hate being interrupted." Was heard as Katsuki abruptly turned and stomped audibly towards the trees next to their cave. Kirishima ignored his mate's colourful word choice and the small sounds of the blonde's explosions by glaring down at the girl he knew he wouldn't be able to see, but could sense.

He forgot her name, but the invisible girl came up towards them. He could see the small footsteps on the grass and the way the long, green strips of vegetation made way for her body. Kirishima could also see the grass trembling beside her, knowing she was afraid enough that she was shaking badly. He stared, bored, not understanding how people can be afraid so easily. It was a common reaction he saw from people whenever they interacted with Bakugou and him.

If they're so afraid, why didn't they get stronger so they didn't have to be so afraid of them? Why couldn't they learn how to fend for their own? It was a simple concept in Bakugou and Kirishima's mind. Fear was stupid. Better to do something about it.

"_What?_" The undertone of a growl spilled through his voice and it had the girl jumping, judging by the sudden flail of the grass around her. The only reason why she was their messenger and spy was because they threatened to kill her when she accidentally stumbled upon their territory, but wanted to use her gift to their advantage. Kirishima was contemplating whether or not to let her leave alive after _that_ interruption.

Unbeknownst to the Earth dragon, the invisible girl flailed around her arms as her lips sealed due to nervousness. "My Lord! U-um…"

"Spit it out. We don't have all day." Somewhere in the distance, he could sense his mate blowing out his anger on nearby trees. The invisible girl could sense it as well, which was kind of obvious by the loud explosions sounding throughout the clearing. Kirishima rolled his eyes. Almost 400 years old and Bakugou still had the temper of a toddler.

"R-right! The humans were planning on attacking tomorrow n-night on the Elven village in the direction of the Fountain, north east from h-here. They want to capture more creatures and use them as slaves to help improve the production o-of their crops. And maybe even use them as s-soldiers. Apparently, they, uh, they found a way to control supernatural creatures." She told him in a rush. He cocked his head, taking in the information with an irritated expression. Although, that last point she mentioned intrigued him.

"Is that all?"

The invisible girl shook her head 'no' even though Kirishima was unable to see her movement. "They have a new weapon to protect them. I couldn't gather what e-exactly it is, but there are rumours that I've heard. S-some say that it's a mythical creature they captured and trained to become the perfect, obeying w-weapon. A succubus, is one of the most common ones I've heard. Or likely an Encantado that specializes in mind control. Most peculiar of all, I even h-heard that some believe they tamed a dragon to listen to their every command."

An amused look replaced Kirishima's bored one. That was something he hadn't heard the humans do before. Maybe it'd be a worthwhile fight.

The girl saw the change in his expression and silently wished that whatever he was plotting, hopefully, it didn't have anything to do with her.

"That is all, my Lord." She concluded, hoping that the terrifying dragons would allow her to leave. Kirishima turned his back to her and walked away, waving a hand in the air dismissively. She sighed a loud breath of relief and dashed off the hill.

Kirishima was intrigued at the possibilities, curious about what the humans were going to do this time around. Their ideas were always dumb and predictable, but catching and making creatures of myth obey you was an impossible feat to do. And possibly a dragon at that! This was something he never heard of happening during his and Bakugou's reign.

It didn't matter anyway. Creature or human, they would kill them all. But admittedly, the humans have been fervently planning something for awhile now. There has been a lot more people entering their forests than they'd like. Tensions were rising, and he was getting excited at the impending war that might coming.

"Katsuki." Kirishima called out towards the sounds of explosions. The ground rumbled as the blonde landed on the ground with ease, straightening up to eye his mate.

Bakugou cracked his knuckles, eyes flickering to where the invisible girl stood before. The usual scowl ever present on his face. He heard everything the girl said.

"Bullshit that they have a fucking weapon that could beat us." Bakugou scoffed, almost amused as his hands continued to crackle with unrelenting power. Kirishima smirked and nodded in agreement. But…

"Man, it's been awhile since we've had a good fight, though." The redhead drawled, before licking his lips in uncontained thrill. "I hope tomorrow night's fun! I can't wait!"

Plus, most humans didn't know dragons have human forms. If they did find out, they were executed on the spot, curtesy of Kirishima and Bakugou. In all honesty the Dragon Lords were comfortable in both forms. That was how they always caught people off-guard. It made messing with humans so much more exciting, seeing the utter surprise and terror on the humans' faces as they transformed in front of them. But, after all these years, it could be possible that more humans were aware of the forms dragons could morph into. They couldn't cross out that possibility.

Secretly, they both really hoped to fight another dragon. _That_ sounded like a worthwhile fight.

The anticipation for tomorrow sizzled between the two of them, as if something life changing was going to happen. Bakugou and Kirishima knew they were thinking the same thing as they made brief eye contact, understanding that they no longer craved a quick spar.

Heat spiked between Bakugou and Kirishima as they both had darker intents towards one another. The two dashed towards their cave, unable to keep their hands off each other any longer.

It was time.

They leisurely walked towards the Elven village, intent on enjoying the coming massacre of humans. Kirishima chattered about as Bakugou made annoyed grunts to show he was vaguely listening. The Explosion dragon's arms were crossed as he looked up at the sky. The trees of the enchanted forest were staggeringly tall, and the redish glow from those trees was seeping into the air, tinting everything in the vicinity a blood red.

_Fitting._

In the direction they were headed, there was smoke billowing up into the darkening, purple sky. The purple haze gave way to the twinkling of the stars that for some odd reason, pissed off Bakugou. They were bright, pretty, and annoying. They twinkled back at him, as if taunting the blonde.

It felt like everything within him was on edge. The intense anticipation for this one fight was blearing. He was sure Kirishima felt it too judging by how Shitty Hair wouldn't shut the fuck up. The Explosion dragon frowned. Something was…different.

"-and what if the creature they captured is a really cute girl! Dude, it's been awhile since I've messed with a female. They're always more fun to kill. A lot more soft, too. Maybe she'll be a succubus like that invisible girl said. It's always fun pretending that their powers work on us, 'cause obviously mate bonds that have lasted a long time are much stronger than some weak succubus bond. The look on their face as we catch them by surprise and slit their throats before-"

"Eijiro." At the use of the redhead's first name, Kirishima deflated immediately.

The redhead wore a full on pout as he gazed over at his mate, thinking that he scolded him. "Whaaaat? Can't I get a little hopeful?" Bakugou shook his head, his scowl deepening.

"I don't give a fuck if you're excited or not!" He lashed out at Kirishima. The Earth dragon chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure, yeah. Then what's going on, Bakubro?"

Katsuki glowered darker in annoyance at the nickname. "I'm talking about the, that, uh – _shit._" Bakugou ruffled his own hair in anger as he stumbled on his words. He'd never been good at explaining his emotions. "I don't fucking know! This fucking feeling!" Kirishima looked over at Bakugou, amused but somewhat understanding. "This feeling of expecting something and this is going to sound cheesy as fuck, but I feel like our lives are going to fucking change forever tonight. I haven't felt this fucking annoyed in awhile, okay?! So don't you give me that damn fucking look!"

Sometime during Bakugou's rambling, Kirishima moved his hand to cover his mouth, clearly trying to hold in his laughter. All it did was enrage Bakugou further as he finally exploded. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME FUCKING WAY BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN CHATTERING WAY MORE THAN FUCKING USUAL, SHITTY HAIR!"

His outburst even had birds in the nearby vicinity squawk and fly away. If the elves weren't aware that the dragons were paying them a visit, then they surely knew now.

"Okay, okay!" Kirishima laughed, if not a little strained himself. He knew exactly what his explosive mate was talking about. "You're right. I haven't felt this…_anxious_ since the day before I met you." He said without thinking much about his words, but after they were up in the air, open for interpretation, his eyes snapped to Bakugou's red ones. They paused on their walk towards the village. "That couldn't be, right?"

But they've only ever felt this once. The profound apprehension. As if they had separation anxiety all their life and the cure to it was just up ahead.

Their eyes widened as they stared at one another in realization.

"What. The. FU-"

"That's why we've been feeling so weird!" Kirishima cut off Bakugou by slapping his hands on the blonde's cheeks, squishing them together as the Explosion dragon stared back, wide eyed. But Katsuki must've been just as surprised because he barely even reacted to his mate's actions.

Luckily, before Bakugou could recognize the red head's hands on his face and blow up in embarrassment, the Earth dragon moved away to thump his right fist into his left palm, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Shit, _wow._" Kirishima swore, thinking about the times they've talked about the feeling that they were missing something before. It all made sense. This round and round search for something that they craved, something to fill in the void. They were too focused on revenge and then bloodshed to even try to understand what exactly this _feeling_ was. They just assumed it had to do with losing their families in such a violent way.

_Now everything was finally falling into place._

A deranged smile settled on the redhead's face. _This is it. The endless search for some kind of fun may finally be over_. His body buzzed with adrenaline and Bakugou was clearly thinking the same thing as unconscious explosions crackled in his palm.

And then they both sniffed the air. The Dragon Lords smelled the pungent scent of sweaty _humans_ coming close to the village, and something else distinct that they couldn't yet pinpoint. The humans were here.

Kirishima couldn't believe it. _It was time!_ "This is…we're finally going to have a fun fight!" He let out a loud laugh before the two ran towards the village, pausing at the outskirts. The minute a few elves caught sight of them, the colour drained from their faces as they all scrambled to flee, screaming in fear and alerting other elves.

Kirishima laughed again in anticipation, body surging with unrestricted power as he let it well up inside him.

It was time to meet their match.

The ground started rumbling, the trees shaking violently causing the leaves to fall and float to the ground. A disastrous _crack_ ripped through the air as Kirishima roared with excitement, the sound a mixture of his human yell and his dragon's thunderous cry. At Kirishima's feet, a large split in the earth ran from him through the center of the Elven village. The crack slowly pushed apart until it created a massive ravine, destroying everything in its immediate surroundings.

The sickening sound of the earth being unnaturally split echoed far and wide. Immediately, nearby creatures sensed the unnerving amount of magic power and quickly scrambled to escape. Kirishima bit his lip as he watched some of the housing in the village collapse on itself, the straw rooves snapped as they toppled to the ground. A couple carriages and hay bales toppled into the crack in the earth, the sound of snapping wood audible as it was wrecked during its fall down the ravine.

Oh, Kirishima was going to _love_ this. "I can't wait to mess our mate up!"

Bakugou cackled, watching the pure strength radiating from his mate and feeling possessive that _his_ mate was absolutely _menacing_. He knew Kirishima could break the whole continent in half if he wanted to.

The little sparks that were dancing through the blonde's fingers increased in intensity as his excitement flared in him. "Oh yeah, we'll have some fucking fun alright." He sneered, before his hands fisted and came together in front of him.

The area instantly surged up in temperature as wind and heat gathered towards his hands, swirling tighter and tighter as a bright ball of light grew in front of him. Kirishima smirked at Bakugou, moving to stand behind his mate and upping his defensive skin.

This one was going to hurt like hell.

In only a couple seconds, the powerful energy swirled in an orange orb that was the size of a third of the village. They both knew by smell. The humans were close, and they were _not_ running away from the evident mass destruction that was to be from the giant orb of energy and evident split in the earth. That showed that whatever weapon the humans had with them was supposedly comparable to the two dragons.

Better yet, they smelled it.

A scent so distinguishable. The sweet aroma of mouth watering cinnamon and sugary, drizzling honey.

Without spending a second to dwell on the delicious smell, Bakugou let out a deafening roar, throwing the sizzling power downwards as Kirishima toughed up his defenses.

Everything went white.

…

Complete silence.

…

Restrained anticipation.

Then, a roaring _boom_ reverberated throughout the forest as the ball shrunk and grew and destroyed_ everything in its path_.

The wind whipped fiercely, producing a high pitched whine as Kirishima and Bakugou watched as the explosion eradicated every house, every tree, every creature. The minute the ball expanded and touched whatever it was, it disintegrated without so much as a protest and convulsed into ash. The noise was blaring, ringing through your ears so hard that they would burst and bleed and leave your brain a mush of nothing.

And then, once again, there was silence.

Bakugou cracked his neck before waving his hands a couple times to loosen them up. "_Haaah?_" Two pairs of red eyes flickered at the destruction they caused. "Been awhile since I've used that. Wasn't as big as I wanted, but what the fuck ever." The Explosion dragon grunted to himself. Kirishima patted his mate on the back, always stunned whenever he saw the blonde fight. Katsuki was fucking _hot _when he was nonchalant about shit like that.

They looked around, on guard, anticipation pumping through their veins. Within the large radius, all that was left were ruins. The trees were burnt to a crisp, no longer emitting the red glow and instead leaving the two men illuminated by the moon. Only a few trunks remained, but they were charred and completely blackened. The village itself didn't survive. Not a single building was left behind. In its stead, was a large crater with Kirishima's ravine splitting its center, the edges of the crevice crumbling away before them.

Kirishima sniffed the air, not scenting any nearby humans nor the delightful smell from earlier. He frowned. "Did our mate go down that easily?" He huffed, visibly upset. "Maybe it was a false alarm?"

"Tch." Bakugou seethed, thinking the same thing and scowled deeper. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets, turning around to stalk away in disappointment. Their mate didn't die – Kirishima and Bakugou would've felt it tear at their very soul. Either the smell wasn't their mate, which they highly doubted, or they ran away.

That thought pissed off Bakugou to no end. After all this time, this was all their mate had? To fucking run off and not bother engaging them in a fight? No mate of his and Kirishima's would be so weak. "Fuck this. Let's go back."

The blonde takes a couple steps in the direction of their temporary residence. Kirishima grumbled, looking around the crater, hoping to sense _something_. After a few seconds he let out another upset sigh. He didn't want to resign to that hopeless feeling of endless misery and boredom, but he turned to follow after Bakugou as he gave up hope on his mate.

Before Kirishima even took his first step, the smell came back full force. First, he identified the disgusting scent of sweaty humans and even a little bit of piss as it hit him hard. But as the sweet_, sweet _aroma of their mate became stronger, even Bakugou paused in his tracks.

The blonde turned around, the psychotic grin and piercing gaze back on his face as Kirishima giddily turned to where the smell was coming from.

Their eyes scanned the area, confused as they didn't see anything particular. Bakugou looked upwards, but the sky was empty. Even the clouds seemed to have dispersed after the use of his explosion. They scanned the area until the continued crumbling of the ravine made sense to Kirishima as he smirked.

Oh, so his mate was _smart_.

Both him and his mate move into a defensive stance, intrigued at the change of events.

Kirishima's eyes enlarged as the familiar fracturing sound of earth being unnaturally moved was heard. In the dead center of the ravine, the gap widened as the dirt and rock fell down, as if some kind of force was pushing the ground apart. The Dragon Lords were impressed.

And then, funnily enough, a dozen or so humans simply floated out of the fissure and landed beside the hole ungracefully, looking a combination of relief and being scared shitless.

The humans scrambled into a fighting position the minute their eyes landed on the two bemused but intimidating men that had _menacing_ sneers on their faces. Paired with the crackling explosions from the blonde's hands and the rigid skin of the redhead, the humans almost lost their confidence as they cowered back from the strange men.

"T-these ain't elves!" One of the smaller men said, voice quivering in fear. He shifted his metal shield in front of him and held a long spear, failing to look intimidating. Kirishima rolled his eyes as the human stated the obvious.

And then there was that sugary smell again, like suddenly being put in a cinnamon bun bakery with an unhealthy amount of drizzling honey on top of the fresh sweets. The delectable odour was almost overpowering as something, or _someone_, jumped out of the ravine, and landed in front of the humans with a steady thud.

Bakugou and Kirishima's hearts beat rapidly in their chests, uncontained excitement flaring through their very being as Bakugou starts to laugh in _absolute, deranged joy_. The sound was _evil_, and the humans cowered back. But the brunette kneeling in front of the humans moved to stand up slowly.

The Dragon Lords faltered as the person straightened up, shoulder length, chestnut brown hair falling off their shoulders to display a smug look on their face.

As red eyes stared into brown, it registered. _Their mate._

And _she_ was nothing that they expected.

She tilted her head up at them, her bangs swept _adorable_ on her forehead. Two thick, long strands of hair framed her round face, with a heavy blush on her cheeks that the two dragons took note of in delight. Her eyes were almost unnaturally large, giving her a puppy-dog expression that had their hearts hammering in their chest. Her body was completely unscathed even though she wore a simple blank tank top and track pants. Clothes that were definitely not meant for armor, implying that their mate was so strong, she didn't even need armor to protect herself.

And she was fucking tiny as hell! Even though the brunette stood a good distance away from them, they knew she could barely reach their collar bones if she went on her tippy toes. The Dragon Lords could only describe her as _innocent_. But they knew she was far from it and must be equally destructive if she was fated to the both of them. That thought had Kirishima and Bakugou _reeling_ in excitement.

_Their perfect match was standing right in front of them._

_The person that was meant to fit them in every way – mentally, emotionally, __**physically**_**.**

Holy _fuck_.

But their excitement quickly drained away as their eyes fell upon the thick, heavy chained collar around her neck. A savage growl ripped out of Kirishima's mouth, pissed that they had their mate caged in such a way. Only _they_ could handle their mate like that.

But he kept himself steady, despite the dragon in him clawing to get out and _destroy_ everyone in his path to get to the tiny girl. Kirishima was barely calm, and knowing Bakugou, the redhead had to soothe his hotheaded mate before –

Said blonde let out a terrifying roar and dashed towards their mate without so much as a word.

God damn it.

"Shit, Katsuki. Wait!" Kirishima jumped after the blonde as they went down into the crater to where their mate stood. The smug look on their mate's face quickly morphed into concentration as she pressed her fingers together, padded tips meeting. As the Dragon Lords ran towards her, they watched in surprise as the giant ravine closed in on itself. The crack was still evident, but she made it so it was so small that only an ant could fall through.

Her brown eyes shifted back towards the humans, and immediately they knew she did it for the human's safety. Their mate squatted into a prepared stance, but at her hesitation, they quickly connected the dots. She was waiting for someone's orders. Kirishima eyed the humans, searching for anyone that stood out.

An older man caught his eye. He was dressed in flashy, iron armor that was surely too heavy for him to handle. He looked like a drunkard as he stumbled towards their mate, before pointing at a pissed off Kirishima and Bakugou.

With a gruff, shaky voice, he shouted, "Kill them!"

She moved instantaneously, running forward. Bakugou cackled again as he engaged with her first. They jumped towards each other, his right arm coming from behind him as his fingers sparked with upcoming explosions. The girl did the same thing, fists clenched as she swung at him.

Just when the blonde made his move, somehow their mate ducked down as they were in the air. Bakugou realized a millisecond too late as she aimed for his stomach, her knuckles connecting with his abdomen. He grunted in slight pain but the thrill that his mate was actually able to get a hit on him crushed any other feeling he had.

The blonde was not one to back down from a challenge. After her fist connected with his stomache, he snapped out both of his hands through the pain to grab at her wrist. Their first direct skin to skin contact sent a pulse of pleasant electricity through their bodies. It distracted the girl as her eyes lit up in shock, just enough for Bakugou to solidify his hold on her wrist. They made brief eye contact, the look in those brown orbs reflecting that she knew her mistake as he tightened his grip.

Bakugou pulled her body, turning himself around so she hovered behind him, and he promptly threw her to the ground with an added explosion from his hands. He watched as she hurdled towards the earth, astonished that she didn't show any indication that she was in pain, instead gritting her teeth in what he assumed was _determination_.

He immediately felt _respect _for her. But what surprised him even more was the fear that wrapped itself around his heart.

_What the - ?_

He grunted out, gripping his chest as he landed on the earth with wobbly feet, trying to steady himself. It had been awhile since he ever felt this type of feeling. Bakugou was increasingly getting angry as he realized that this _feeling_ was telling him that he didn't want to hurt his mate. He almost felt guilty, and the dragon in him roared at him to make sure she was safe and okay.

_Fuck, _what the _hell_ was the mate shit doing to him?

He went to warn Kirishima, but realized he'd understand it soon enough as he saw the redhead prepare his attack.

It was Kirishima's turn as he let out a massive roar before punching the dirt. The earth rippled towards their mate, and she saw it coming as she was falling towards the ground, fast. She wasn't about to lose so easily as she twirled her body in the air, wincing at the burn mark from the grip the explosive user had on her. She tapped herself with her padded fingers and abruptly stopped falling.

She was momentarily distracted at the sudden wooziness from floating herself, before the earth below struck up, surprising their mate as it hit her hard in the stomach. Because she was unprepared, the brunette let out a startled, pained cry as she flew through the air. Her fingers touched briefly, mumbling a quiet "Release,". She nearly threw up, the tell tale signs tingling at the back of her throat, but all her training did good at helping her hold back the bile bubbling in her gut.

Ugh, nasty.

At the sound of her yelp, Kirishima paused in his mission to pummel her down, finding that the noise she made did not settle well with him _at all_. The guilt swirling in his gut was intense. He paused.

_What is this?_

As he glanced over at Bakugou, who looked over at Kirishima as if he wanted to murder him, the Earth dragon understood why his long time mate hesitated in going in for another attack. Usually Bakugou was ruthless, but here they both were, uncertain of their next course of action.

Ignorant to the two dragon's turmoil, the girl landed on the ground, skidding to a stop with practice as she inhaled sharply. Ignoring the sharp pain in her abdomen, the brunette shook herself off and focused on the spark she felt earlier when she first touched the blonde. She took a few hits from these two on purpose mainly to test their strength. And now she knew for sure who they were to her.

The wonderful sparks and delicious smell of burnt sugar cookies and rainforests was confirmation enough. These two men were her mates.

The brunette took in a large inhale, ignoring her excitement as she stuck her hands out. _Focus._

Suddenly, an immense power struck upon Bakugou and Kirishima, as if gravity itself was pushing them towards the ground.

"What's going-"

"The _hell!_"

They both exclaimed as they recognized the sudden heavy weight placed upon them. Bakugou grit his teeth as he struggled to stand against the force, but even a four-hundred-year old, all powerful dragon was brought to his knees only a few minutes into their fight. Pride bloomed in him, something he hadn't felt in awhile other than to his redheaded mate.

In all honesty, Kirishima and Bakugou could easily discover a way out of this predicament. They haven't put in their all just yet, wanting to test the captivating brunette just to see what their little mate could do. They had in inkling that their mate wasn't putting in her all, either.

The Dragon Lords grinned despite being forced to the ground. Instead, they were quite pleased on how incredibly strong she was. She was young, and needed practice. But eventually, with their help, she could easily be at their level. Maybe even more.

Red eyes bored into red as they heard a charming giggle ring sweetly through their ears. The two dragons looked up, enraptured at the cute little smile their mate adorned on her face. She walked to stand between them. The brunette looked over at Bakugou first, watching him glare vehemently at her.

"Round face." He warned. She rolled her eyes almost adoringly and he bit his lip at the attitude the girl had. She then turned to Kirishima, who looked at her with an awestricken smile as he laid flat against the ground, unable to move from her force of gravity.

"I think I'm in love." He mumbled with his mouth against the earth. She giggled again, and the boys found that the sound was quickly becoming one of their favourite noises.

She grinned cockily at them both, eyes glinting in amusement.

"Now boys, I say it's time we get serious."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now boys, I say it's time we get serious."

Even her goddamn voice was cute although it took on a sickly sweet tone that chimed pleasantly in their ears. It was the first time they heard her talk, and Kirishima loved the cocky lull of her voice, finding himself enthralled. Bakugou took interest in her unwavering confidence. They both knew they'd soon grow addicted to the sound of her voice and her defiant attitude. The Dragon Lords couldn't wait to wipe off that smirk on her face, excited to show her just who exactly she was dealing with.

But much to Bakugou and Kirishima's annoyance, a raspy yell interrupted their mate's melodic tone.

"Uraraka!" The brunette's smirk dropped as she turned back to look at her commander, an old man with a black eyepatch covering his left eye. The grey hair tied in a ponytail swayed madly as he exclaimed, "Hurry up and kill them already!"

Bakugou and Kirishima leered over at him from where they stood, immensely irritated that he was interrupting their fight. While Bakugou was raging on the inside, because how _dare_ the bastard command their mate. He didn't have _any _fucking right. Kirishima was irked, but perceptive enough to notice the name the old fucker used to call their mate.

"Uraraka, huh?" Kirishima's eyes shifted back to the small girl and tried her name out loud, voice husky under the strain against gravity. He watched smugly as a visible shiver shook through her body. Even she looked shocked as her own reaction. He pushed on. "What are you, Little One? To be able to control magic like that." Kirishima asked curiously. "A mage? Or maybe like us, a _dragon_?"

The brunette puffed up her cheeks to hide that she was visibly startled at being called out, which Bakugou snorted at as her face puffed. She really was a round face.

For Uraraka, excitement was buzzing through her at the look her mates gave her. And if having two mates wasn't mind-boggling enough, judging by the vast amount of pure power radiating off of them, she had an inkling that they weren't regular mythical creatures.

The thought of them being the legendary Dragon Lords passed by earlier, but she shut down that idea without question. The Dragon Lords would have easily beaten her by now. Well, she would assume so anyways. The rumours always said that they were an unstoppable, merciless force.

But still, what were the odds? God, she was so excited, Dragon Lords or not. These were her mates! She could sense it through the overpowering smell of earth and rain, and something like burnt, sweet caramel. She's never met any other dragons in her life and now _two_ of them were her mates!

She didn't dwell much on how unbelievable meeting them here was. This was her chance to escape.

But Uraraka's excitement was short lived when her commander called out to her again, threateningly. "Are you deaf? I told you to kill them!"

She gritted her teeth. Ever since her old commander was promoted, she had this butthole to deal with. He was extraordinarily arrogant but he was knowledgeable in the lines of battle. But the savage growls rippling through the air by her mates successfully got across what she was feeling.

She was caged nearly her entire life. Ever since Uraraka lost everything, and came to the human village for work. But she should've known that the minute they found out what she was, a gravity using dragon, that they'd capture her and use her to their advantage.

Uraraka was young and naïve. She thought she could trust them.

Her hands reached up to her throat. The pads of her finger running over the cold metal against her neck, trailing to skim the short chain that fell to reach the tops of her breasts. She wrapped her fingers around the collar, squeezing tight.

This was the evidence that some humans couldn't be trusted. The key word, _some_. Not all humans were bad, and not all mystical creatures were good. It was a soulless witch that attacked her village and halted her pleasant childhood, and once she was enslaved by the humans, it was also other humans that gave her a spark of hope. Deku and Iida made sure of it by becoming people she could turn to during her darkest times.

Uraraka was about to drop her hand from the collar, but she felt in electrifying current from the metal spark to life. Her eyes grew wide in panic and her mates took notice.

_Oh god no._ She felt the zap to her neck and squealed in agony, the current shocked pain to her every nerve. A vicious growl ripped through the two men as she screamed. The shrill noise shot red hot fury through the Dragon Lords.

Unbeknownst to her, the two eyed each other, communicating with hurried head movements to formulate a plan without saying a word. Kirishima's tilted his head towards Uraraka urgently, and Bakugou returned with a curt nod, before flicking his eyes to the annoying humans.

"You will be punished for not obeying my commands. To think we were kind enough to give you your control back." The old man barked, holding up a tiny device in his hands with a small switch. As she surrendered to her knees, her eyes darted towards her commander. _This idiot…!_

He was an idiot, for many reasons. One, because he distracted her, she couldn't use her powers to the full extent and the force of gravity returned to normal to her mates. The two rose up to their feet, furious as she collapsed onto the ground to curl in on herself, screeching up to the gods. It was clear that Bakugou and Kirishima were done playing around.

They were going to _erase_ these humans from the face of the Earth.

And two, she had a feeling that they weren't going to leave without her. And to do that, all they had to was eradicate the one person controlling her; the old fart that was her commander and an idiot as he held the small remote in his hands.

Bakugou wanted torture the man, his thoughts becoming murderous. His hands sparked to life. Cold eyes zeroed in on the stupid fucker. It just reaffirmed the fact that all humans were stupid, to expose such a clear weakness to their opponent.

Bakugou immediately sprung towards the commander at a blinding speed, explosions accelerating his body towards the old man. It was evident the human realized his mistake as his face morphed from fury to fear. But the old fucker was the commander of his squad for a reason. Thinking fast, he switched off the electrocution in Uraraka's collar, before clicking another button.

Uraraka felt her conscious slink away, being sucked like a vacuum behind an invisible wall in her mind. She knew this feeling and her panic rose, scrambling to fight the force squirming around in her head but once again, she failed. Her brown eyes became void of any emotion.

They took away her self control, and commanded her body like a puppet.

"Save me!" Her commander screamed as he took out his shield to defend himself.

As Bakugou's fist closed in on the old fucker's face, unexpectedly, Uraraka popped up in front of him. His eyes widened as the explosions momentarily seized in his hand.

In a split second his red eyes sharpened. His mate was strong, there was no point in holding back.

The explosion lit up again, and hit her square against her arms as she lifted them to block herself. She flew back, yelping as she flung through the air. The wind blew back the small army of humans as they backed farther away from the fight, unsure whether to fight or not without their commander's orders.

The commander surprisingly stood his ground near the brunette, near who the old man considered his _pet_. He let out a sigh of relief as he carelessly threw the remote in his hand and caught it. The commander didn't like supernatural creatures, but controlling one was quite useful, he thought after having a flash of near death.

The old man watched as Uraraka hit the ground with a roll, struggling to regain her sense of balance as she realized Bakugou's attack was a lot more powerful than when he threw her down to the Earth.

The brunette stood on shaky legs in front of the humans, in front of her commander. She had one command and one command only, to 'save him'. He wasn't specific in his request and fortunately the mind control slipped its grasp on Uraraka's head.

This was her chance. She could use this to her advantage.

Uraraka would pretend to still be under the mind control's influence.

She positioned herself, ready to engage again. Her eyes that were once void of emotion now held fierce determination.

Of course, all of that happened in a second after Bakugou's fist met Uraraka. After she stood into a defensive stance, the Explosion dragon scoffed, amused. Hell yeah she was fucking strong.

"Oi, Round Face." He waited until they made direct eye contact, pleased with the fierce look she shot him. "It's time we get serious." He repeated the exact line she said earlier. Kirishima ran up to stand beside him. To their pleasure, she cracked a smile.

But of course, the old fucker was perspective. The commander's eyes flickered between the three facing off. His _pet_, Uraraka, was a destructive slave. A gravity bending dragon. If her power was matched to these other two, it was possible that they were dragons as well. There weren't many other creatures at her level of strength.

The commander had also been in enough battles to know their short relationship was weird. It was as if the three were flirting while fighting, not fully taking each other seriously. They treated this as if it wasn't a life or death battle. The old man held back a sharp inhale in realization. Instead, a condescending sneer morphed on his face as he thumbed the remote in his hand. The device that gave him _power_.

"Uraraka." He called in a sing song voice. Said brunette tensed. "Who are these men to you?" He asked. She didn't bother turning to look at him and closed her eyes tight.

_Right, she's still under the mind control._

Uraraka gritted her teeth, turning to look at the ground as she spoke unwillingly.

"T-they're my mates." As the words were spoken, Kirishima and Bakugou lunged once again at the human's distraction, knowing they _needed_ to eliminate that old fucker.

The commander's eyes widened and his lips downturned dramatically as he watched Kirishima and Bakugou prepare a large attack. He scanned rapidly around the area, before latching onto Uraraka.

That's right. She's their mate. Their _weakness._

He would've laughed if he weren't in danger. The old man ran towards the brunette as she was getting ready to attack her opponents. Before she could activate her powers, the commander grabbed a spear-pointed blade attached to his leg. He wrapped a tight arm around her throat and held the sharp edge against her neck.

Uraraka froze and to her surprise, she saw her mates pause in their attack. Her eyes glanced at her blonde mate who she didn't know the name of, taking in the fury wracking his body as he glared daggers. When she turned to the redhead, she shivered at how _lethal_ he looked.

Her breath hitched as her commander readjusted her, tightening the arm around her neck as she wheezed. She felt the cold metal against her neck, digging in awkwardly as the collar was in the way of his arm. For once, she was happy that the collar was there, because the tight hold had little effect on her.

Uraraka effortlessly elbowed her commander in the gut and he grunted in surprise. _She was under the mind control. How was this possible? _The old man thought and went to knee her in the side, but she countered with her left hand. Her brown eyes glinted in focus and spun to land an uppercut to his chin. She backed away as he regained his footing and swung the knife blindly, grey hair waving wildly. She whipped her head to avoid the flailing metal and winced as the knife nicked her slightly on the cheek.

Uraraka backed away from her commander quickly but Kirishima and Bakugou saw the blood trickle down her small wound. They raged silently, but didn't want to disturb their mate's fight.

The commander was getting desperate and stopped thinking clearly. His prized pet was rebelling and he knew three supernatural creatures were going to win against his measly human army. He did the next best thing he could think of in that moment, and pressed the electrocution button on the device.

Immediately Uraraka shrieked again, before he ran for his life.

"Retreat!" He yelled at his men, and everyone started scattering to escape. Bakugou was on the old man in seconds, zooming towards him with his blasts as his mate succumbed to the blinding pain, dropping pathetically to the ground.

The old man looked back at Bakugou, fear evident on his face. "Your mate will die if you don't stop the electrocutions." He said in a rush before chucking the remote to the right. Bakugou gritted his teeth. The ass could be lying, but he wasn't going to take a chance on his mate's life.

Katsuki angrily halted his pursuit on the humans, turning in the other direction as his eyes flitted around. He searched for the remote and eyed the device laying on the ground. The blonde desperately flew towards it. Uraraka's painful shrieks became torn sobs, causing a sickening feeling in his gut he was unfamiliar with but _despised_.

The minute his hands grabbed the thin piece of metal, he flicked the switch and immediately the screams seized, relief flooding him in an instant.

Bakugou pocketed the remote before dashing back to his sobbing mate, seeing a blur of red pass by him, He recognized it instantly and trusted Kirishima would get rid of the humans as he went towards Uraraka.

His heart thudded heavily in his chest as he watched the girl on the ground, blinking blearily at the sky as she heaved air into her lungs. Uraraka was crying hard and shaking violently as she struggled to regain her grip on reality. Bakugou recognized that fading look on her face, and his heart clenched as he finally reached her body.

No, no, no, no, _no._

"Shit." He swore as his hand slid under her head, threading his fingers into her brown hair as the accompanying mate sparks shocked his body. She merely flinched but turned her head to blink unseeingly at the blonde in front of her.

_Her mates. _She thought happily, a tired smile stretching on her face. _She's finally free…_

With that thought, she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness, knowing she'll be safe. The smile slipped from her face and something Bakugou hadn't felt in a long time filled his body.

_Fear_.

"Oi. Oi!" He shook her gently. "Fucking stay with me, Round Face!" Bakugou felt Uraraka fall limp in his arms and his panic skyrocketed. "URARAKA!" He yelled urgently.

Kirishima heard the unfamiliar fearful tone in Bakugou's voice, and distractedly, he stood on top of the commander. He wanted to destroy this man, torture him until his voice became hoarse, but he wanted to get back to Uraraka as fast as possible. With a foot on top of the old fucker's head, a sickening crunch stopped the sobbed pleas that infuriated the Earth dragon.

He rushed towards Bakugou and saw him cradling the brunette in his arms, and immediately assumed the worse. Kirishima ran towards his two mates before looking at a passed out Uraraka, heart beating wildly.

"Is she-?" He started, before seeing her chest rise and fall ever so slightly. Kirishima sighed as the weight of the world dispersed from his shoulders. "She's okay." He confirmed to himself out loud, reassuring both himself and Bakugou.

Sure, they both knew that if Uraraka could handle the two of them fighting her, that meant she was fucking tough. She could pull through. And if her condition was any worse, her mates would be able to recognize her fading life through the mate bond. There were no signs that something was off other than her unconsciousness.

Uraraka was simply exhausted and was completely okay, but the worry was still there. Heavy and foreign to the Dragon Lords.

Kirishima and Bakugou were wary of this reigniting feeling of being afraid to lose someone close to them. First their family, and then during the early stages of their reign. The Dragon Lords got injured a lot as they were initially irrational with grief. As the years went by and they became experienced in battle, it had been awhile since either of them ever suffered anything serious enough to faint from. The fear faded as the two grew stronger.

But now, with their vulnerable, tiny but strong mate in their hands, the rekindling worry was striking.

Kirishima stood up, not wanting to waste time. He told Bakugou in a rush, "Hurry. Let's bring her to the Tree of Eternity." Bakugou basically read Kirishima's mind as he began lifting their mate in his arms before Kirishima even uttered the first word aloud.

They were usually clear minded and prepared for the unexpected. But discovering their last half? Their missing piece? The two were evidently frazzled as they began to dash off towards home, the goal to protect the small girl in Bakugou's arms.

As they rushed home, they failed to notice the shuffle as someone escaped quietly, dashing back home to the human kingdom.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Bakugou roared as he held the tiny girl in one arm, and his other extended backwards to propel him forward in the sky with explosions. The blonde knew Kirishima would catch up with him later.

It was dark out but the red glow the trees illuminated helped guide Bakugou through the night. Eventually he saw the giant cliff come into view, with the familiar, ethereal tree rooted on top. With his goal in sight, the explosions increased in his hand and he sped up. He felt _desperate_. The blonde knew she was fucking fine but he wanted to be sure and he _couldn't _take a fucking chance.

Bakugou wasn't going to losing anyone again.

He finally landed on the cliff and immediately dashed towards that small pond. He held Uraraka up bridal style, standing on the outskirts of the lapping water before gently lowering her into the pink liquid. He watched in awe as her clothes and the metal chain of her collar floated in the water, and her hair was submerged into the warm liquid.

She looked like an angel sleeping, fallen from Heaven to spark hope into his and Kirishima's lives.

The water swirled around her as the blonde held her there, heart clenching painfully. He was growing impatient as she wasn't immediately waking up.

"Fucking open your eyes, Round Face." Bakugou said gruffly but somehow still softly. If Kirishima was here, he would've been embarrassed at how weak he sounded. He grinded his teeth together as he pushed her deeper in the water, so her entire body was in the pond except for her face in order for her to breathe.

He eyed the small cut on her face, angry at the old fucker for marking his mate. If he could have his way with him, Bakugou would bring him to his and Kirishima's old dungeon. He'd make sure the cunt was a sobbing, bleeding mess after he was done with him.

Disturbing Bakugou from his murderous thoughts, he smelt before hearing Kirishima running up behind him, the familiar scent of a dewy rainforest only barely calmed his nerves. Bakugou looked up at the redhead.

"She's not fucking waking up!" The Explosion dragon tried to say nonchalantly, but ended up hating how panicked he sounded.

Kirishima grunted in acknowledgment. The redhead leaned down to look at Uraraka, her cuts and bruises dissolving in front of their eyes by the Tree of Eternity's waters. All except for the cut on her cheek that the _human_ left on her because they couldn't submerge her face.

"She's fine. She'll wake up soon." Kirishima reassured the both of them. And as if those were the magic words themselves, the brunette's eyes fluttered open rapidly. She took in a gasping breath as her eyes darted around.

With the aid of Bakugou's hand, she sat up in the pond, taking deep inhales as Bakugou awkwardly patted her back. Kirishima frowned as she seemed to struggle to understand her surroundings, looking around quickly before her eyes fell on the two of them. As she registered who they were, her composure completely went lax as she realized, _she's safe._

The two males looked at Uraraka with so much intensity that it made her heart ache. Immediately she was flooded with joy. Screw her worries – they were her mates! She escaped the clutches of the humans and was free and did she already mention that _they were her mates?!_

"I-I-" The brunette stuttered, overwhelmed with excitement as the blonde and redhead cocked their heads at her, their hands still holding her in the water. She panicked and pushed out of their arms. "I'm Ochako Uraraka! Nice to meet you!" She squeaked, standing abruptly in the water as she held out her hand down at her mates. Uraraka watched as two pair of red eyes stared intensely at her from below. They looked…_amused_.

And then Kirishima and Bakugou rose. Uraraka's brown eyes comically widened as they stood tall, blocking out the moon's light as they casted their shadow on her. Her head tilted until she was staring straight up, looking at her mates smirking down at her with expressions that conveyed mirth, red eyes seizing her in place as she gaped.

"I almost feel bad for you, _Ochako_." An uncontrollable shiver went through her body and she flushed in embarrassment. _T-they said her first name?!_ The redhead licked his lips, a cocky smile donning on his face as he grabbed Uraraka's chin between his forefinger and thumb, commanding her attention. "You're _ours._"

The brunette blinked up at the redhead, standing only a centimetre taller than the blonde. Uraraka was completely stupefied as her brown orbs widened impossibly. Kirishima was whirling with delight. His mate was so _innocent_. He knew he was going to have _so_ much fun messing with her.

Bakugou almost let out a cackle at her stunned face, craving to discover more sides of her. He wanted to _wreck _her. Make her suffer, even.

But oh, Uraraka was their fated for a reason. Her facial expression downturned and was set on glaring up at the two, wrenching her chin from Kirishima's hands. She didn't back away. She stood tall (or as tall as she could at her height) and squared her shoulders. "I've been chained up my whole life! I'm not going to be chained up by you two either!" Uraraka growled, a hint of her dragon coming through her voice at her anger.

Come on! She always imagined her mate was going to be her prince charming, whisking her away to safety and taking her on loving dates.

Uraraka hasn't known them long but she knew that instead, she got two, _infuriating_ butts!

At her glare and loud exclamation, Bakugou did laugh out loud this time. She couldn't look intimidating with her puffed out cheeks and wet hair stuck to her face. _She was cute as fuck._

"Whatever you say, Round Face."

She glared daggers at the blonde. "Stop calling me that! I told ya' guys my name for a reason." She huffed. "Ya'll haven't even told me ya' names yet." Bakugou's eyebrows raised as he picked up on her small accent slipping through, intrigued. Kirishima took notice as well but chose not to comment.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima." The redhead pointed a thumb at himself, before pointing at the smirking blonde beside him. "And that's Katsuki Bakugou." He turned to look at a once again stupefied Uraraka as the names registered in her ears. She gasped out loud. "Sound familiar?" He teased her, leaning close to her face so their breaths mingled.

At the close proximity, the brunette yelped and took a large step back, the water splashing at her movement.

"You guys are lying!" She shook her head in disbelief. "That means ya'll are t-the…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced between the two of them. She couldn't believe it, even though a small part of her always did. It made sense for Gods sake! The crazy blonde, an Explosion dragon that sweats nitroglycerin-like properties. And the insane redhead, an Earth dragon equipped with impossible to penetrate defensive powers.

_The exact description of the Dragon Lords._

"Okay." Uraraka simply said, trying to calm herself down as Kirishima and Bakugou watched in amusement. "My mates are the _freaking_ Dragon Lords. No biggy at all." She nodded to herself.

Kirishima looked down curiously at his little mate. "Hmmm…Little One?" He called Uraraka's attention, and she jumped out of her thoughts as she glanced up at Kirishima. "What kind of dragon are you?" He asked in a way that sounded taunting, walking around the edge of the pond to eye her with interest. She quivered again, but not from the cold as she still stood in the pond, drenched.

She rubbed her lips together, debating on whether or not she should tell them. Well…there was no harm in it, right? "I'm a dragon too. I can control gravity." Uraraka tells them confidently, watching as Kirishima continued to walk around her body while Bakugou's eyes bore into her.

"Interesting…" Kirishima drawled. Bakugou scoffed.

"Not shitty magic at all." The blonde stated it like a fact, and the brunette picked up on the hint of proudness leaking into his tone. She tried to will back a blush. "As expected of our mate." At Bakugou's words, Uraraka pouted angrily. She didn't like being talked about like an object.

By now, Uraraka was sick of their games. Dragon Lords, so what?! She was fated to them, right? That meant she was their match. She shouldn't be afraid. She could treat them however she wanted to treat them.

"If you can give me nicknames, then I'm calling you guys Eiji and Tsuki." Uraraka declared as her head tilted upwards and her hands went to her waist, trying to look assertive. Bakugou snorted, immensely entertained.

"_Haaah?_ You'll be calling us by our first names, Cheeks." He told her with a small undertone of growl. She rolled her eyes at the other nickname before walking out of the pond.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Tsuki." The Gravity dragon decided to ignore his words and the effects were immediate.

"Whaddya' say?!" He barked, hands dancing with explosions as he stalked towards her. Uraraka was honestly freaking out. She provoked one of the _Dragon Lords_ for God's sake, but she was able to maintain her composure, albite shakily, as Bakugou leaned into her space. They shared a glare at each other before her eyes were torn away at a yank at her neck.

Uraraka gasped as she gazed into another pair of red eyes, the chain of her collar tight in Kirishima's fist, forcing her to look at him. "_Ah_." She let out a small sigh as Kirishima yanked again gently, only enough to guide her head. He leaned towards her and Uraraka squeaked as his lips trailed lightly over her ear, sending a pulse of pleasure through her body.

"W-w-what are you doing?" She stuttered in embarrassment. This was…this was too intimate!

And to add onto her humiliation, she felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist, tight enough to keep her soaking body in place, still wet from her dip in the pond. She realized it was Bakugou, and he leaned down towards her exposed shoulder, trailing his nose against her skin.

She wanted to shrivel back. To get away but also get closer. But suddenly, Bakugou nipped her shoulder as the same time as Kirishima licked a stray drop of water running down her cheek.

Uraraka let out a truly embarrassing yelp as the sudden feeling, surprised her body could react in such a way as she felt a staggering urge to simply submit. The mate bond sent a powerful pulse throughout her very soul and she felt her knees almost give out.

"Haaa?" She failed to form words as the dull pain in her shoulder and the tingling on her cheek subsided.

Kirishima chuckled, the sound deep and inviting in her ear, causing another shiver to wrack her frame. "You're going to be a good little mate, and listen to exactly what we say." He whispered huskily.

At his words, rage filled her immediately. She wasn't going to submit to anyone, let alone to these two!

With a hand on each chest, Uraraka pushed Bakugou and Kirishima away from her and stalked off. Now several steps ahead, the brunette looked back and her breath hitched in her throat.

The two stared at her, arms crossed, successfully making them look absolutely _menacing_. And instead of amusement on their faces, their gazes were predatory, red eyes promising destruction and pain.

_No, _Uraraka thought to herself, turning back to stare in front of her. That 'destruction and pain' wasn't directed at her. It felt almost like…_like that was all they knew_. It was plain as day. Their history was littered with war and bloodshed. A vast majority of those battles had no purpose that was clear to Uraraka other than for power.

Destroying human kingdoms, killing the Elven elders, claiming the Tree of Eternity for their own…what was the point? Was it for revenge? Did they even care for her, or was it the mate bond forcing them to?

The brunette couldn't help but wonder, for being the Dragon Lords for centuries and causing mass destruction throughout the entire continent…

What exactly had her mates been through?

Uraraka was sure to find out.

And find out she did.

It took a solid minute to get accustomed to their nature. Uraraka was majorly confused the first few times Bakugou blew up and Kirishima treated it like they were having a normal conversation. She soon found out that, that was how Bakugou 'talked'. It was kind of funny seeing the blonde yell, "Die, Shitty Hair!" while 'Shitty Hair' laughed off every one of Bakugou's threats.

It was clear to her that behind Bakugou's rage and Kirishima's endless teasing, they _both _struggled with expressing their true feelings. They were so familiar with each other and no one else, that Uraraka considered them socially awkward in a sense. The two were completely unaware about how their actions would affect others.

That was only confirmed within a week since she started living with them. Although it made Uraraka red in the face when they told her point blank to have sex with _the two of them_, she said no and saw how completely dejected Kirishima and Bakugou looked. Kirishima pouted hard and Bakugou tried to seem unfazed, but everything about him screamed as if he was a kicked puppy.

They tried to hide how her rejection affected them by getting angry at her, blabbing the 'you listen to us' bullshit she'd grown accustomed to. Uraraka let them know with conviction that to get her to accept them as mates, they were going to _listen _to her.

They didn't exactly agree. The two even decided to keep the collar around her neck to demonstrate her place, but she had a feeling it would only be temporary. Uraraka knew that Kirishima and Bakugou were big softies deep down. They did end up listening to her sleeping arrangement request. At least it was some kind of progress.

So yes, Uraraka did not do the _do_ with the two of them. They assumed that she'd be sleeping between them at night, not giving her much of a choice as Kirishima swooped her off her feet and threw her unceremoniously on the fur bedding. The brunette promptly denied the sleeping arrangement, using her gravity to force them down as she dashed away.

Uraraka grabbed another fur blanket and slept away fromher mates the first couple of nights, threatening to beat their butts up if they even tried moving her back in their bed. Bakugou scoffed, saying she wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them. He may be right but luckily they didn't push her.

Sharing a bed with two men would be a big step for Ochako. She was used to sleeping alone in a dark, cold cell. Uraraka didn't mind physical attention, but she didn't exactly trust them near her in a state she was the most vulnerable.

This all changed at the end of the first week. The Gravity dragon couldn't fall into the clutches of sleep, her mind whirling in worry as she wondered how Deku and Iida were doing without her. She couldn't imagine the fear she would've felt if her two best friends disappeared for a week. Uraraka could only hope one day she would be able to see them again.

At some point her mind was slowly easing in and out of sleep as the exhaustion finally caught up to her. Uraraka stared with lidded eyes up at the cave ceiling, seeing the gentle sparkle of the iridescent blue and pink crystals fade to black in front of her. It was then she heard it. A gentle sniff and shaky breaths breaking the dead silence.

Those noises were well-known to her from the years she spent listening to her own wailing in the night. The sound had her heart shooting out of her chest and she sat up in bed, the drowsiness evaporating in an instant as she became more aware of her surroundings. Uraraka registered that the quiet crying could only come from the two men sleeping not so far away from her.

Uraraka threw the blanket off of her and rushed towards their end of the cave, before turning into Kirishima and Bakugou's room. There, Uraraka saw something she never expected to see from the all mighty Dragon Lords – tears trailing down the both of their faces. They lay facing each other but as she noticed their shut eyes and heavy breathing, the two were visibly asleep.

A small whimper escaped Bakugou's lips and Kirishima's face scrunched in something akin to pain. She understood quickly that they were having nightmares and rushed towards them.

At first Uraraka didn't know exactly what to do. She was mostly shocked – the terrifying Dragon Lords who supposedly slaughtered thousands were crying right in front of her, having a nightmare of all things. Even more surprisingly, she found herself caring. It was the mate bond, she told herself. But she shook off that thought. Uraraka wouldn't judge someone until she knew the full story.

She thought back to Deku and Iida, and their reassuring hugs and pats on the head that always helped stunt her tears during her worse moments. Maybe that would soothe Kirishima and Bakugou?

The brunette silently crawled above them, where their heads rested. She crossed her legs and sat close enough where the tops of their hair brushed her knees. Both her hands reached out, unsure and hovering above their unruly red and blonde tuffs, before thinking _frick it_ and running her fingers through the strands.

A gently _thrum _from the mate bond pulsed throughout her body. It was a comfortable pleasure as she continued to stroke their heads, watching as their bodies visibly relaxed. Uraraka's heart thudded heavily in her chest as eventually their tears dwindled down. She continued the gentle pressure of her fingers and glided through the soft strands, smiling gently at them.

They could be quite cute if they weren't always trying to exert their dominance all over her.

Her face heated at the thought. Well, she wasn't blind. They were attractive...really, _really _attractive. But she wasn't ever going to tell them that. Their relationship was so new and they still knew nothing about each other. She shook her thoughts away.

Uraraka found it surprising how silky smooth their hair was. Eventually she started to relax herself, leaning her back against the curiously warm, stone wall. The brunette enjoyed the serene feeling flowing through her fingers as her eyes closed, oblivious to the two pairs of red eyes softly studying her from below, and was lulled into a tranquil slumber.

The next morning, Uraraka found herself tucked into Kirishima and Bakugou's bed, the fur blanket encasing her body in a tight cocoon. After discovering that she was alone, she found that she felt odd without her mates nearby.

After that day, the brunette realized that when she stayed up late enough, sooner or later she'd hear their sniffles and rush to their room. Ultimately she ended up agreeing to sleep with them, and spent every night in their bed, fingers stroking through their hair as they lay on her shoulders.

Bakugou and Kirishima never had a nightmare again.

The first time Uraraka truly understood how fucked up – excuse the language, Bakugou had been a terrible influence on her – the Dragon Lords' lives were, was when she first suggested going back to the human kingdom to visit Deku and Iida. After two weeks together, the rage they expressed at the mere mention of _humans_ was greater than she ever experienced from them. Even during their fight with her commander.

Even Kirishima, who often made offhanded jokes and calmed down Bakugou, wore a murderous expression that _terrified _Ochako. She discovered quickly that humans were a touchy subject to her mates.

And that was when the three had their first, actual fight. It was solely verbal, but it was a pivotal point in their relationship.

"Please! Not all humans are bad, Eiji!" Uraraka tried, but saw Kirishima's eyes flash with carnal fury.

"You're not going back, Little One." Kirishima growled in a voice so deep and eerily calm, Uraraka flinched. The brunette genuinely believed he would chain her up to make sure she never visited the human kingdom.

And when the redhead's anger got the best of him when she fought back, saying that they could come with her to the human kingdom, the ground started rumbling and her eyes widened in utter disbelief at how _immature_ they were being.

Uraraka blew up. "Well I'm going to see my friends whether you like it or not!"

Bakugou exploded in rage. "YOU WILL NOT!" He growled so fiercely and let out such a large explosion in his hand, that the brunette froze in shock. He took a shaky, exasperated breath. "Fucking listen to us, Round Face!". He yanked at the chain to guide her body towards him and bit harshly under her right collarbone. It wasn't enough to make her bleed but she let out a small yelp before pushing her mate back, hand covering the mark as she let out a snarky retort.

"You can't control everything I do!" Bakugou and Kirishima gave her a look that implied, 'They could, and they would make sure she didn't have a choice in this matter'.

They continued to argue and Uraraka took what she said earlier back. They wouldn't just chain her up. She felt that Bakugou and Kirishima would obliterate the whole entire kingdom, just so she would never associate herself with a human ever again.

Finally, they came to a conclusion.

Fine! Uraraka wouldn't visit her friends for now. She vowed to herself that she would show them how amazing humans truly were and how life was worth living if they didn't have their heads up their asses!

At those words, Bakugou and Kirishima couldn't fully be angry with her anymore. Ochako looked adorable when she was pissed, like red bean mochi with a face. And when she also _swore_.

Fucking _adorable_.

The Dragon Lords were immensely furious that their little mate wanted to associate herself with humans. But then again, they found out quickly that they had a soft spot for her. Kirishima liked messing with her, but he hated when Uraraka was genuinely upset. For Bakugou, although it was hard for him to come to terms with, he couldn't bare see his little mate unhappy.

So when they threatened to take down the human kingdom and saw her brown eyes welling up with tears, Bakugou and Kirishima reluctantly compromised. They wouldn't admit it, but she had them wrapped around her tiny, padded fingers.

They hated humans. But maybe, just maybe, one day that would change.

Bakugou let out an annoyed and tired sigh, something Uraraka never thought was possible until meeting the blonde. "Fucking alright! We won't kill those human extras, but you're not going to fucking visit them." The blonde asserted.

Kirishima crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Uraraka. "_Ever._" The redhead growled the last word, backing up Bakugou's words.

Uraraka yelled an "_Ugh!_" in exasperation. She stalked off but was satisfied that she didn't have to worry for her friends' lives.

Ochako Uraraka then decided to teach her boys a _lesson_. She'll listen to them for now. But, she was going to ignore them for a _whole_ two days…

Well, she intended to last a week but it ended up only lasting two days, because Bakugou grew impatient fast.

It was dark out when Bakugou blew up at her silent treatment. She was sitting at the edge of the cliff, staring at the vast expansion of trees in awe. The red glow the trees emitted was even more dazzling from this high up, compared to looking through the small window in her old cell. Uraraka could see small, fairy-like creatures dancing above the trees. Hundreds of fireflies let off a gentle, yellow glow that made the trees look like they were being set on _fire_.

But what a celestial fire it was.

To Uraraka, the view was fascinating. A beautiful inferno.

Until Bakugou stalked right up to his Gravity-using mate, yelling at the top of his lungs as usual.

"ROUUUND FAAACE!" He snarled, hands sparking with tiny explosions, the sound of crackling fireworks following his every move. He had been calling her name for awhile now but she ignored it. Seemed like Bakugou finally snapped. "Stop fucking ignoring us, god damn it!"

Uraraka pouted, puffing out those pink cheeks and crossing her arms. She finally relented. "That's not an apology…"

She heard his signature 'Tch', but at his uncharacteristic silence, she knew she won this fight.

"Fucking shit, Cheeks. Fucking…" He paused in his colourful tantrum to let out a hefty sigh. "I-I'm-" At Bakugou's stutter, she turned to face him. A devilish smile morphed onto her face when she saw his ears flush a bright red. _Awww, Katsuki… _"I'M FUCKING SORRY!"

Uraraka tilted her head, feigning innocence. "About what, Tsuki?" She almost laughed at the constipated face he made.

"I'M FUCKING-" Bakugou let out an inhuman growl. "I'M FUCKING SORRY THAT I FUCKING BIT YOU, OKAY?!" He raged on, catching the attention of Kirishima. The redhead began walking towards them when he noticed Uraraka was finally talking. "BUT I'M NOT FUCKING SORRY FOR THREATENING THOSE SHITTY ASS _HUMANS! _THEY DON'T DESERVE SHIT AND-"

The brunette put her index finger to her pursed lips, indicating to Bakugou for him to be quiet. The blonde immediately fizzled out. Rage still quaked through his body as he literally shook with anger from where he stood. Uraraka would've giggled but held it in, instead cracking a small smile. She knew that laughing would set the blonde off.

Eiji set his right hand on Bakugou's left shoulder from behind him, calming the raging blonde only slightly. Uraraka watched as Kirishima bit his lip.

"Hey, Chacko…" Kirishima began, remembering the look on her face when the ground started rumbling with his anger two days ago. "I'm uh," He paused, undoubtedly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry too." Kirishima spat out quickly, and she was surprised when he started rambling. "For getting that angry. I didn't...I didn't mean…" He trailed off and Uraraka shook her head with a smile.

In all honesty, Uraraka was happy with their apology. It had been only two weeks since she met them. She wasn't expecting them to suddenly become happy, prancing children that obeyed her every word. They cared enough to listen to her in moments like these, even though she understood that to most people, it may not seem like it.

Uraraka patted the spots beside her, the pieces of grass tickling her fingers as she peaked up at her mates. They glanced at each other briefly before coming to sit down on either side of the brunette.

Bakugou huffed, scowl on his face as he sat on her right. Kirishima giddily sat on her left before wrapping his arms around her waist. Uraraka was faintly aware that Eiji's arms were larger than her thighs, almost swallowing her up completely as he pulled her against him.

To her right she heard the blonde growl, before his arms wrapped under her armpit. "Fucking share, Shitty Hair." Bakugou snarled, yanking her so she was squashed between the two of them. Uraraka giggled quietly, drawing Bakugou's attention. _That rhymed…_

Kirishima grumbled. "Okay, okay." And tightened his hold on Uraraka's waist. She felt his fingers tracing the small sliver of skin exposed at her risen black tank top.

Uraraka could already feel her face heating up. Fortunately, the red glow from the enchanted forest hid her blush. She looked down, trying to ignore the way her infuriatingly attractive mates felt against her body by studying the ethereal view below.

"It's so pretty…" Uraraka said in awe mostly to herself, her brown eyes shining as she took in the sight. Unbeknownst to her, Kirishima and Bakugou were peering intently at her, taking in her round cheeks and glimmering eyes, illuminated by the red of the forest.

The Dragon Lords mentioned before that the red hue of the trees reminded them of the blood they spilt. A constant reminder of the sins they committed. It was who they were. It was all they've ever known.

But here, beside Ochako, the colour no longer symbolized the suffering they caused others. Instead, a warm, cozy feeling bloomed deep within their hearts. It felt like something they never thought they'd have again. It felt like…

Bakugou and Kirishima shifted their gazes to each other.

_It almost felt like home._

A month later, Uraraka was sick and tired of her mates.

Well, not really. She wouldn't admit it to them but she could spend all of eternity between Kirishima and Bakugou's arms if she could. And Uraraka loved their conversations after she started to understand Bakugou's colourful language and Kirishima's constant teasing. They were always pestering her and messing around (not in that way, you perverts).

Uraraka realized that she would never grow tired of her mates. Not a day went by that bored her.

Kirishima looked monstrous and intimidating to most, but in fact, he was a loveable bean. He always wanted to be near Uraraka and enjoyed rising a reaction out of her. It always annoyed the brunette when he would attempt to join her in the bath, or tickle her until she was a laughing wreck, or crush her into a hug until she could barely breath.

Sure, the redhead had his cute side, but she knew why he was one half of the Dragon Lords. Sometimes when they went hunting, Uraraka would see him switch into a menacing predator. Kirishima created elaborate traps to capture animals and make the creature suffer a painful death. He was almost unrecognizable as he walked up to an ensnared deer, the animal wailing in pain as its hind legs were…crushed from the use of his rocks, and then…ripped off. He then easily stuck his hand through the deer's chest, ripping out its heart with a smiling face.

He would then turn to look at Uraraka, blood dripping down his forearm to pool into droplets at his elbow, staining the ground a dark red. Kirishima seemingly expected her to praise him at his catch. Uraraka was preparing herself for this…she knew their past was gruesome. In the end, hunting was the least grim thing they could do.

Uraraka didn't know if she could handle finding out about their past, but she would listen and try to understand.

Bakugou was harder to comprehend at first since he was always yelling or scoffing. But later, Uraraka found it easy to see where the Explosion dragon was coming from. Unlike Kirishima, Bakugou wore his heart on his sleeve. He struggled with expressing himself but he would eventually blow up and his raging wasn't difficult to decipher.

Kirishima on the other hand, was slick with his words. He was much more guarded and knew how to switch the topic seamlessly when he didn't want to talk about something.

Compliments and normal, productive conversations were rare from Bakugou, but Uraraka discovered he showed his affection through actions, even more so than Kirishima. He liked to rest his head on top of Uraraka's and had an obsession with marking her with his scent.

She only found out about his scenting when she teased him about always touching her, and he eventually blew up and told her why. He always nuzzled her body, especially when they were cuddling in bed, and he definitely had a thing for biting.

Uraraka lost count on how many small bite marks littered her body. And of course, Kirishima enjoyed licking her, as _infuriating_ as it was, just to rile her up.

Not to mention that with every fight they got in, they always tried to remind her of her place by pulling at the _fucking, goddamn _(again, Bakugou has been a terrible influence on her) chain and collar around her neck. They still _fucking _refuse to take it off of her, but one day, she'll make them see her as their complete equal.

Anyway, Uraraka was getting bored of constantly training with them. Well, she wasn't exactly bored. It was more like Uraraka's entire being was feeling immense fatigue after dealing with her mates for almost two months straight. The Tree of Eternity could heal her bruises and cuts, but it couldn't wipe away her mental exhaustion. Her mates did not hold back _at all_.

It was fun hunting with them for food and showing Bakugou and Kirishima her hobbies. She loved singing and arts and crafts. Uraraka found that singing was a quick way to shut them up. She tried to hide the fact that she noticed, but her heart always fluttered at how enraptured they look every time she hummed a little tune from her childhood.

It was also fun teaching her mates what plants and berries could be used as paint, and it was hilarious seeing Kirishima attempt to draw. He somehow made a dragon look like potato. And Bakugou of course, picked up a brush and was a natural at drawing, creating elaborate paintings and even a picture of Uraraka that had her flushing red. _How on Earth did he make her look so realistic? And pretty?_

But even that couldn't keep her entertained for long. She wanted to explore the outside world! She'd never really got a chance too while she was chained up in the human kingdom. Uraraka would only ever go outside to train her powers and combat skills.

So then Uraraka came to ask them, filled with giddy energy.

"Can we please go on an adventure? I wanna go exploring! Oh, oh, and can I meet your friends?"

And that was also how Uraraka discovered that her Dragon Lords had no friends whatsoever.

At first she laughed. But then, she considered that fact. It made sense now that she thought about it. They were terrifying from an outside point of view. There was not a single good story about them. And that to Uraraka, was just sad.

So she pulled out her best pouty face and told them she wanted friends. Not human friends, because they would blow up for sure, and reluctantly they said yes after her eyes started welling with tears. Fuck that, they couldn't bare seeing her cry. It made them feel _guilty _and they hated that.

And that was how Ochako met Toru Hagakure.

Bakugou immediately summoned their spy who told them about Uraraka before. The invisible girl was the only person the two were in contact with who they trusted to not hurt anyone, especially Uraraka.

Hagakure was utterly terrified when she got their request to come see the Dragon Lords. She didn't have any important updates from the kingdom and was afraid she'd experience the repercussions. After telling them about the human's attack on the Elvin village earlier, she went to visit said village afterwards and saw the land in complete ruins. The invisible girl was tremendously afraid.

But what Hagakure didn't know, was that the dragons were calling her to become friends with their new, little mate.

Imagine the surprise Hagakure felt as she faced the looming dragons, arms crossed and glaring down at her, before a petite brunette pushed the two out of the way, telling them to "Stop babying her," and to "Stop acting like stuck up assholes,".

The brunette stuck her hand out, surprising Toru, and greeted her with a glowing smile. "My name's Ochako Uraraka! I hope we can become good friends!"

The girls talked for hours.

After Uraraka waved off her two overbearing mates, her and Hagakure sat on the plains and _gossiped_. Because, Uraraka had _so _much to say about her mates. Two months with Bakugou and Kirishima and she was this close to blowing up with all she wanted to say.

The brunette felt happy and relaxed after ranting about her mates' annoying habits. Toru took great interest in learning about how not-scary the great Dragon Lords were, and told Uraraka about her life in a village of orphans. Hagakure lived with a large group of mismatched creatures who lost their families at a young age.

Uraraka's heart leaped as the invisible girl told them about her friends. Although they weren't related by blood, everyone was considered family. She talked about Kaminari, a male witch that specialized in electricity. Mina, who was half alien and half Elven and was the social butterfly of the group. Asui, a frog Faye that was brutally honest. Yaoyorozu, Sero, Monoma, Todoroki, and so many more people that Uraraka lost track.

The brunette felt for them. Uraraka told Hagakure that her village was destroyed when she was seven, by a soulless witch who was dating someone in her village. The witch was initially a sweetheart, but sold pieces of her soul in order to gain more power, and in the end lost her sanity. Uraraka didn't know if her family was alive or not. She was able to escape and went to the human kingdom to find someone to help her. It only ended up getting her captured.

But she wanted to live for the family she lost. She would become strong and protect everyone she cared about. And as Uraraka listened to more stories of the invisible girl's childhood, and the struggles the orphans suffered through, it sparked something in the brunette. She wanted to _do _something for these people.

And for the next four months, that was exactly what Uraraka did. At first she sneaked off into the night, which was fucking difficult by the way, being sandwiched by two, giant ass mates. Somehow she was able to escape. Uraraka visited the orphans' village which wasn't too far away from where she lived. She met everyone, enjoyed hanging out with them and slowly felt like they were becoming family.

Uraraka also recognized their issues. It was difficult to feed that many people. Some days they would be left starving. And they were always travelling because they no one wanted a group of misfits on their territory.

Uraraka brought this issue up to Bakugou and Kirishima, and after they flipped out at her sneaking off into the night, they agreed to let her go _only _if they visited the group themselves. Uraraka knew they wouldn't do anything to harm them, but the orphans were evidently nervous at the fact that the _Dragon Lords_ of all people, were going to visit them. The very two men that was the reason why some of them were without families.

It was a struggle. Bakugou and Kirishima came and simply stood behind her at first as she tried to talk to her friends. It was a bit difficult as everyone cowered back. Except Mina of course, being the social butterfly she is. Uraraka's mates finally stopped glaring daggers at everyone when the brunette slapped them both at the back of their heads, yelling at them to behave.

"Haaah?! You wanna go Round Face!" Bakugou screamed but wrapped Uraraka in his arms. Kirishima pouted, licking his lips as he rubbed the back of his head.

At the strangely domestic display of affection, everyone started to relax around them. It was clear to Uraraka that her mates lacked social skills. It had been awhile since they've ever talked to someone other than their mates. But eventually, even they started to relax as it became dusk, and everyone danced around a bonfire. Laughing and enjoying a feast that Bakugou and Kirishima caught.

After that day, seeing how unbelievable happy Ochako was with her friends, laughing and talking with the group, the Dragon Lords found it weird that they weren't jealous. Even when that annoying Pikachu dude gave her a small notebook and pen, a gift from all of them. Instead, they felt ecstatic when she was, and the blonde and redhead were curious about other types of faces she could make.

They finally let her go on that 'adventure' she was asking about, and Uraraka bounced up and down for _days_ before they finally took off. The trio explored the continent for a month, visiting different villages. At first, whenever they entered a small town, the minute someone laid eyes on her mates, there was chaos. Everyone scrambled away in fear.

But Uraraka wanted her mates to experience what it was like to…not be afraid of? She hooked her arms between theirs, successfully wiping the glares off of their faces as they calmed down some, and walked casually.

She tried to act like people weren't avoiding them like the plague. People were bewildered, and Uraraka felt silent joy at the pure shock on everyone's face as the petite girl with a collar around her neck essentially dragged the Dragon Lords around town.

Eventually, rumours started spreading about the little brunette that calmed the raging thunder and rumbling earthquake of the Dragon Lords. Before, when the two men showed up, in was a telltale sign of destruction. Now, it was almost funny how calm they were with the brunette standing beside them, even with their scowling faces.

Bakugou and Kirishima just wanted to see their Little One with a smile on her face.

After every village they visited, Uraraka would scribble down in the little notebook her friends gave her. She wrote down every detail about where they were. What were the village's strengths? What were their weaknesses? How could they be improved on?

Ochako Uraraka was opening Bakugou and Kirishima's eyes to the world. They no longer felt pissed at being nearby other people. Instead, they wondered what kind of lives others had.

At first glance, they didn't think Uraraka's orphan friends had any importance. They visited simply to appease the tiny brunette. But as her friends explained the tragic stories of their past, and Bakugou and Kirishima realized that it was similar to what they had been through, they started to wonder about other people. Were everyone's lives complex and woven in other's stories?

The Dragon Lords started to remember what it was like to feel _empathy._

And with that feeling, they realized how truly beautiful life could be. Uraraka told them about her life, and they started opening up about theirs. She pointed out small details that they would have otherwise looked over.

The baker who smiled way too much to their liking? That person gave out free bread to the homeless children in their village, everyday. It was weird seeing Bakugou and Kirishima not understand why the baker did such a thing. But Uraraka said the baker felt a connection with these kids like how Bakugou and Kirishima felt towards her.

"What would you do if I was starving on the streets?" Ochako asked them, trying to make them understand where the baker was coming from.

"Well fucking first of all, that would never happen if Eijiro and I have anything to do about it." Bakugou scowled. The Gravity dragon rolled her eyes.

"What she's trying to say, Tsuki-" Kirishima started before the blonde cut him off.

"Only Cheeks can call me that."

"What she's trying to say, Bakubro." Kirishima tried again with a mischievous spark in his eyes. Before the Explosion dragon blew up, with a sigh, Uraraka ran to slide her hand into his, successfully deflating the blonde as he glare-pouted at the redhead. "Is that people care for others. Even if there is no benefit in doing so."

Well, Kirishima kind of got it.

After they got back from their month long trip, they continued their daily routine of training back on the cliff. But this time, Uraraka would spend time alone going through her notes. She created a map of the places she visited and even drew connections between the villages that had materials that other villages lacked.

And when she realized that maybe building a dam in the river just before the town of Cerestia could fix the lack of clean water in Gwenithalus, or creating a pathway through the Dark Forest between Uthil and Poertus would open up trading opportunities for the two villages, or if the city of Oprater continued creating those battery powered hovering vehicles, they could reduce trading and travelling times between all villages, maybe she could support the many people that needed help all over the continent.

Her dragon mates caught on quick, looking through her notes and even offering their own suggestions. In the end, once they felt that she was able to better control her gravitational powers, they let her go off on her own to visit villages, adding more ideas to her notebook as she went.

Throughout the supernatural realm, hope was rising. No longer were people afraid of living in fear for the rest of their lives.

Rumours spread far and wide about how a tiny, mochi-cheeked girl, along with the Dragon Lords themselves, would soon change the world for the better.

The first time Uraraka saw Kirishima and Bakugou's dragon form, she was in awe despite clutching her blood soaked shirt.

The rumours told many supernatural creatures of the brunette that captured the Dragon Lords attention. Unfortunately, that meant some people thought that they found the almighty dragons' weakness.

People from Kirishima and Bakugou's past sought out revenge the third time Uraraka was about to leave on her own. She was going to visit Oprater to discuss and learn more about the vehicles they manufactured. She wanted to see if it was possible to mass produce them and in what amount of time.

She was walking through the forest wearing a small, beige backpack on her shoulder. The brunette had on a white one piece with a semi-transparent white veil designed to accentuate her chest. The carefully crafted frills lined the short sleeves of her top, and connected to the puffy shorts at the bottom. A pink belt made her hips look a lot curvier than they already were, and pink frills peaked at the end of her shorts.

Uraraka also wore Bakugou's black and white sports jacket. He wouldn't let her leave without something of his or Kirishima's on her, and she huffed angrily as the sleeves went past her hand, flopping the fabric around by waving her arms to see how big his jacket really was.

Uraraka huffed again. It didn't fit well with her outfit at all!

And she was going to make sure her mates knew that as she turned around and walked backwards, glaring at Bakugou and Kirishima.

"You guys don't have to follow me, you know? _You two_ were the ones that said I could handle myself just fine." Uraraka crosses her arms as she gave them a little bit of attitude.

Bakugou scowled deeper. "Turn back around, Round Face. You're going to trip."

Uraraka puffed her cheeks, eyebrows drawn together. It was her signature face whenever she was annoyed.

Bakugou and Kirishima couldn't help it. They hadn't claimed her as their official mate yet, and every time they suggested it Uraraka would shrug them off or find another way to distract the two, mostly by pissing them off. It was getting hard _not_ to get antsy.

Bakugou didn't like having his little mate run off, unclaimed. Kirishima would snap the Earth in half if he lost her to any other male or female other than him and Bakugou. And they made sure to let Uraraka know, getting more into her personal space than usual. The brunette took notice at the renewed intensity of their touches.

Kirishima would pull her into his lap, and usually he'd keep her there as they talked animatedly. But now he'd turn her around to face him so her legs were around his hip, and he'd gently thumb her waist as he peppered kisses on her upper body. Her shoulder, her neck (around the collar), and all over her face.

He made sure to avoid her lips. Uraraka made it clear that she'd only kiss on her own terms, and surprisingly they followed her demands.

The minute she felt the redhead's hands tighten around her waist, lifting his hips up against hers, Uraraka immediately drew back as the pulsing pleasure numbs her brain. She'd distract Kirishima with a kiss on his neck that sent an all body shutter through him, before bouncing off his lap and walking off as if nothing happened.

Bakugou wouldn't stop pestering her to take care of herself. His ramblings often included: "Are ya' eating enough, Cheeks? Can't call you Round Face if you ain't healthy.", "Are you fucking hurt? Do you need help? Fuck, do you need to heal yourself in the pond again? I'll fucking carry you.", and "Don't leave here without telling one of us, alright? I'll kill you if you die on us." and stuff alike.

Not only that, Katsuki had a thing about _not letting her fucking walk, ever._ He was always the one that went all out on her when they sparred and trained, but afterwards he'd immediately scoop her up and bring her to the Tree of Eternity even though she was completely fine. Uraraka didn't want to abuse the tree's powers. It felt like cheating, in a way.

And then in the morning, usually they let her sleep in as they went about their day. She was most definitely not a morning person. But recently, Kirishima would be gone preparing breakfast and she found herself waking up in Bakugou's arms, as his red eyes pierced through her very soul. The first few times she screamed when she woke up to his intent stare.

Do you know how terrifying it is to wake up to someone staring dead at you, right in front of your face? She almost had a goddamn heart attack!

Eventually she got used to it, as creepy as it was. He grumbled at her to shut up and continued staring at her, trailing his hands up and down her body. He was naturally warmer than Kirishima and it felt amazing as the heat swallowed up Uraraka's small frame.

She gave up complaining as he allowed Bakugou to 'scent' her. She really wasn't about to fight with him first thing in the morning, and she had a feeling if she didn't let him do that, he'd soon go insane.

Uraraka was aware of their newfound clinginess, but Kirishima and Bakugou weren't the only ones feeling like that. The three went to visit a succubus village, and a girl named Camie treated her mates as if she were their best friend.

At first the Gravity dragon was okay with it. She was glad her boys were getting better at dealing with people.

Yes, it was a little annoying when Camie put her hand on Kirishima's arm, having a conversation about how old they were and their battle with the Elvin elder. It made Uraraka's eyebrow twitch when Camie squished Bakugou's cheeks together, saying that without the scowl on his face, he'd honestly look kind of cute. Uraraka _might've _almost blown up when Camie asked to feel Bakugou and Kirishima's abs, not noticing how the two males were blissfully aware of their little mate's seething.

Uraraka was boiling with restrained anger, her face constantly scrunched up into a pout during their visit to the succubus village. Bakugou and Kirishima were giddy with amusement as they realized their little mate was _jealous_ of all things.

Finally, when Camie suggested to take Uraraka's place if she was never enough for the two of them, the Gravity dragon blew the fuck up. She went on a whole tangent and she was not proud of the amount of cuss words she managed to use as she went off on Camie.

In her fury, Uraraka lifted a whole ass tree and threatened to bat the succubus to _the fucking moon_ if she ever dared coming close to one of her mates again.

Kirishima laughed _hard _and Bakugou couldn't help but crack a large smile, swiftly picking up Uraraka before she really did swing the tree at Camie. He threw her over his shoulder and did the cliché patting the girl on the butt thing to calm her down, and funnily enough, the brunette completely lost her anger as he squeezed her luscious curves in his hand.

Uraraka let out a pathetic squeak and flopped over Bakugou's shoulder, embarrassed but also _seething. _When they finally put her down after, she went on another lengthy rant on how they couldn't just _do _that and it wasn't right to grope her in front of _everyone_. Uraraka finally calmed down enough to see the grin both her mates had on their faces.

Her heart stuttered as she realized, this was the most genuine smile she'd ever seen on their faces.

Uraraka saw their smiles when they absolutely murdered someone. There were times in the beginning where with one wrong word, Bakugou or Kirishima flew across the field and slit the person's throat, watching as they collapsed pathetically to the ground.

Or when they anger got the best of them, and they continued to pummel their opponent even after their unconsciousness.

That led to a pretty big fight between the three on how they couldn't just _kill _anyone they wanted.

The point is, Uraraka was used to those manic smiles they often wore. Deranged with excitement every time blood was shed. But this time, this smile was carefree and innocent. _Peaceful._

Her heart fluttered again. At this point she felt like she had some kind of heart disease with how much that organ wanted to fall out of her chest. The mate bond drove her crazy, but she knew she wanted to see Kirishima and Bakugou smile like that more.

Suddenly Uraraka yelped, snapping herself back to the present as she tripped over a root. The brunette felt herself about to tumble backwards.

She felt familiar arms wrap around her, and looked up at a glaring Bakugou.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING TRIP!" The Explosion dragon barked loudly, and Uraraka winced.

"Hehe, sorry." She giggled nervously. Yeah, maybe it wasn't the best idea to walk backwards and get lost in her thoughts.

Uraraka stood up out of Bakugou's arms, feeling Kirishima's hand on her waist to steady her. She grumbled a quiet "Thank you", embarrassed. And then Bakugou straightened up, grabbing her face in his hands, squeezing her cheeks tightly. He scanned her face, tilting her head in various angles as he looked for any cuts and bruises.

"Urf fin." She tried to say. Bakugou and Kirishima ignored her as they searched her body.

"You need to be more careful." Kirishima said with uncharacteristic worry.

Uraraka shook her head out of their hold. "'Mm said, I'm s'okay!" Her accent came through stronger as her mouth was muffled. That seemed to snap them out of their worry, and they let her go. Bakugou was scowling as usual, and Kirishima looked over at her with unusual concern.

They never treated her like she was fragile before. They were going to need to talk about this the minute she got back.

Anyways, where was she again? Ah yes, on her way to Oprater. She pranced forward, dashing off ahead a bit now that she regained her footing, when the barely audible sound of rustling leaves caught her attention. She froze, brown orbs on alert as she used her enhanced dragon hearing.

She heard the soft, thudding sound of footsteps coming closer to her, and got into position. Uraraka was prepared to fight.

Something came out at her from behind, and she immediately turned her body to grab the person's head, pinning them to the ground quickly. Uraraka snarled and Bakugou and Kirishima ran up, noticing her distress.

She glanced to see who she pinned, and saw a dummy instead.

"Huh." She huffed, confused.

Before Uraraka could realize her mistake, the sound of a blearing gunshot shot off right when she was about to leap off of the dummy. Luckily, thanks to her reflexes, instead of having it lodge right through her stomach, the bullet skimmed the edge of her abdomen. But it still went through, missing valuable organs but causing her to cry out at the sharp pain.

For Bakugou and Kirishima, it was the night they first met her all over again.

Their hearts lurched at the all too familiar piercing scream, and the mate bond screamed at them, telling the two that their mate was in _pain_.

Their relationship with Uraraka was different now. It wasn't just the mate bond that made them attached to her, they genuinely cared for the brunette.

And with the mate bond incomplete, the feelings were intense. She was their _everything_. And she was hurt.

They saw red.

Uraraka huffed on the ground, immediately struggling to stand up because she wasn't about to go down that easily. Her left hand clutched the missing chunk of skin on her right as she ignored the screaming torture.

And then she heard it.

The deafening roars of two, enraged dragons.

Her head snapped to where her mates were, almost giving herself whiplash and her brown orbs widened comically. She watched the final stages of their transformation. Kirishima had already taken on his dragon form, a rumbling growl shook the ground as his looming size towered over everyone and everything.

The red scales glinted like rubies, hexagonal in shape as he tilted his massive head. His eyes slit open like snakes, the single red pupil sat on a black eyeball that would've made anyone shit their pants if they saw it. But Uraraka wasn't afraid.

Bakugou was half transformed, where he was mostly human but four large, golden wings were sprouted from his back, and his hands were sharpened into deadly claws. The horns on his head began to sprout, taking on a jagged shape as the rest of his body morphed smoothly into his final form.

Her eyes took in the glistening golden scales. The bright glint reflected hinted at how sharp his scales were. His tail swished by and hit a tree. Uraraka expected it to be knocked down, but to her surprised, it was cut cleanly where he hit it. His snout was sharper than Kirishima's, less bulky. He was made for speed, Kirishima was made for defense, but they both exceled in battle.

After the fight, which went be very quickly the minute the attackers realized they were facing two massive dragons, Uraraka was brought home, thrown (gently) into the pond, and peppered in thousands of kisses, nips, and licks. Surprisingly they weren't rough with her, but she knew by the uncharacteristic silence that she must have scared them bad.

It was the mate bond, Uraraka told herself. It was making them overly clingy. They didn't truly care, but…

After the quick soak that healed Uraraka in a jiffy, Kirishima brought her to bed even though it was barely evening. Her held her tightly in his lap, more vigorous in demonstrating his affection, kissing her all over her face and running his hands over her body. As if he was trying to memorize everything about her.

Uraraka could barely keep up. She felt his hand hesitantly skim where there was once a gaping hole in her side. He growled, the deep sound vibrating through his chest and against Ochako's face. She felt Bakugou come behind her, grabbing her waist as he nuzzled against her shoulder, a distance away from the collar around her neck.

Kirishima suddenly moved his hands to her face, tilting her chin so she would face the redhead. In her surprise, her eyes automatically flitted to his, before seeing the deep frown etched on his face. His eyes conveyed intense worry. Immense guilt flooded her. _She made Eiji __**this**__ worried?_

Ochako's hand reached up, wrapping her arms around Kirishima's neck. He was so tall that she had to arch her back to reach up to him. It gave the opportunity for Bakugou to slip his entire hand under her shirt, feeling the abs of her stomach.

Uraraka's small hands played with the hair at the back of Kirishima's neck, the small pads on her fingers sending shivers through him whenever it touched his skin.

She didn't even know how to begin.

"I'm okay, Eiji." She tried, seeing him form a pout on his lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and she stared up into his red eyes. Uraraka felt an overwhelmingly want to reassure him, and leaned herself closer to the Earth dragon until their breaths mingled.

Uraraka sighed as their lips tentatively brushed against each other, the mate bond sending a wonderful pulse through their bodies, and the brunette let out an embarrassing gasp. At the sweet sound, Kirishima pulled her closer against him.

People told Uraraka to not expect sparks and fireworks for her first kiss, but that's exactly what she experienced as she pressed against him. The mate bond sent pleasurable, continuous pulses through her body and she leaned herself closer to Kirishima, tasting raindrops, if that was even a flavour, against her lips. She was desperate for more, and he had been craving her for ages.

Uraraka couldn't believe it. She was _kissing _her mate. And holy heck did it feel _amazing._

She felt light headed as she pulled away, even though they kissed for only about three seconds. Uraraka's mind was foggy as her eyes slowly fluttered opened, confused. She moved one hand to her lips, touching the plush texture numbly, before blinking back up at Kirishima.

He grinned at her brightly, and she felt her entire face flush bright red, the heat going to her cheeks making her woozy. His smile was _cute._

Uraraka's heart lurched. She was so happy; she almost couldn't contain it and let out a tiny giggle.

"W-well then." Uraraka said dumbly. Kirishima snorted, laughing as Bakugou grunted from behind her.

"Oi!" The blonde growled to get their attention. "Who said you could kiss her first?!" He turned her head, tenderly though, and she felt her lips against his.

She immediately inhaled the caramel smell and taste as they molded against each other. He was rougher than Kirishima, demanding, and made her mind run wild. He held her in place with a hand, groaning a little as he tasted her cinnamon flavour against his tongue.

Uraraka pulled away first again, finding it hard to focus on anything other than the high she felt kissing her mates. She was completely hooked.

"Oh." She said, stunned. Uraraka turned back towards Kirishima and thumped her head on his chest. "That was nice, too." Ochako sighed.

Bakugou snorted. "Better have been the best kiss you ever fucking had." She could basically feel Kirishima roll his eyes.

"Come here, Bakubro." The redhead cooed at the blonde. Uraraka felt the incoming heat behind her as Katsuki pressed closer. At first she was confused, and then she turned her head to look up at them.

She nearly combusted at the sight.

Uraraka watched as Kirishima and Bakugou kissed heatedly, all about dominating the other as they moved with passion, much more rushed than the kiss they shared with Ochako. Uraraka's doe eyes widened even larger as she realized that she _liked _watching them. Was this how they felt when she kissed the two of them?

Oh my god, she was becoming a pervert.

They pulled away, looking at each other as their eyes seemed to look calculated. Kirishima hummed while Bakugou scoffed.

"You taste like Angel Face." Bakugou grunted, but turned his head to look down at Uraraka, wedged in between their chests. Ochako's heart fluttered for the hundredth time.

_He called her Angel Face!_

Kirishima turned to look at their little mate as well. Uraraka felt like she was going to float away to heaven as she noticed the tender smile on both of their faces, directed towards her.

She found that she wanted to keep those smiles on them for as long as she lived.

Ten months since the fateful day they met, everything was slowly falling into place. The trio were constantly busy. They made alliances with dozens of villages and small towns, mostly because they were afraid of saying no to the Dragon Lords, but soon discovered the benefits of working with Uraraka, Bakugou, and Kirishima.

Bakugou and Kirishima had the bright idea of implementing a currency, using crystal coins made out of the crystals much like the ones in their cave. Uraraka found that the blonde and the Earth dragon combined were immensely good at strategizing and finding ways to keep the balance between villages.

In so little time, everything was functioning in harmony. Yes, there were definitely mishaps and issues with villages that weren't cooperating, but they always found a way around it.

Bakugou and Kirishima have lived through centuries and understood how to run a country and command a large population. They've done it before in times of war, and Uraraka seemed to have a knack for leading with her charms. She was kind but strict, charismatic but understanding. Uraraka also made sure that they were ethical in their ways of ruling.

The three had a renewed purpose in life.

Bakugou and Kirishima no longer lived on the joys of other people's suffering. They lived to keep each other happy, especially Ochako, and help other supernatural creatures.

They both couldn't believe it. In only ten months, their little mate was able to change their entire life.

So here they were now, laying on a king sized bed rather than the previous fur bedding in the early hours of the morning, completely drained from another successful day. Kirishima and Bakugou snuggled against Uraraka's neck, feeling her fingers run through their soft strands. The brunette wore a silk, pink dress that she commissioned from one of her friends in a village she visited. Bakugou wore black boxers while Kirishima wore red, giving Uraraka quite a nice view of their defined abs.

Bakugou huffed, feeling the cold metal of her collar skim his nose. He was growing annoyed of it. Always getting in the fucking way of his mate. He let out a low growl, moving up to give a quick peck to Uraraka's lips and watched as she wore a dopey smile.

He unknowingly smirked at how fucking adorable she was. The blonde's hand then reached up to grasp the metal. He thought it was about damn time to get rid of this fucking thing.

Kirishima cracked one eye open at Bakugou's low rumble, seeing his hand glide up Uraraka's chain before gripping at the metal collar. The redhead frowned.

"You better not blast that off." Kirishima grunted lowly, voice husky with fatigue. Bakugou's red eyes shifted to stare into his other mate's eyes. Uraraka made a soft noise, turning slightly as she looked down at them through her eyelashes.

"Eiji? Tsuki?" She whispered quietly, confused at their commotion. The soft whisper of their names had them both shivering against her. Kirishima pecked her quickly on the cheek before turning back to Bakugou.

"You'll hurt her if you do that." He explained to the blonde. "I'll do it." Bakugou grunted in response, knowing that he was right but not liking that he wasn't the one to take it off her. He reluctantly let go of the metal.

"Get ready, Angel Face."

"My collar?" She put two and two together, and snuggled deeper into their warmth. "I almost forgot that I'm still wearing it." Uraraka mumbled lazily. Kirishima frowned. At first he liked it on her. He found it fitting and a constant reminder of the power they had over her, even if it came from _humans _of all things.

But now…it obstructed Uraraka's true image. She was a fucking queen. She wasn't made to bow down to anyone or anything unless she wanted to.

"One day we'll get you your own collar." Kirishima snarled, and then paused. "If you want one, of course. Whatever collar you want with as many diamonds as you want. But this," The Earth dragon tapped the metal. "Isn't meant for a Queen."

Ochako blushed red at the redhead's words. _Queen_. The brunette liked that.

She watched as he moved out of her arms, her fingers falling away from his scalp and he immediately missed the comforting feeling. He leaned over her so he was face to face with his Little One, before solidifying his hands with his power, feeling it surge to his fingertips as rock rippled through them.

Kirishima grabbed the collar, weary to not scratch her neck, and held the metal in a vice grip. He grunted. The Earth dragon knew it was going to be difficult to get it off if Uraraka couldn't do it herself. But he'd be damned if he'd keep this on her any longer.

After a couple seconds, he finally felt the metal bend against his fingers as he strained, compressing the collar before he started yanking it apart. It snapped opened with a loud _clang_ and revealed Uraraka's pale neck, bared to her two mates.

Bakugou almost purred at how perfect she looked. Ready for him and Kirishima to dig their teeth into.

He was growing increasingly impatient. He never had much self-control in the first place, but Ochako had a thing for testing his restraint. The blonde and redhead wouldn't admit to the brunette, but they have sneaked off into the night multiple times before to let off steam without the Gravity dragon.

But now that they had her here, neck bared and _so_ fuckingclose. Sleeping peacefully _just _a few meters away from them. It was hard to feel satisfied.

Bakugou and Kirishima couldn't wait to have a taste.

God, and the little sounds she made when Bakugou surprised her with a quick nip to her ear, or when Kirishima licked at her collarbone. It left little to the imagination when the two were alone

When they escaped into the night, the blonde would thrust in and out of Kirishima, imagining the redhead entering behind him instead, and the compliant brunette in front of him, desperate for release.

Kirishima could only imagine those innocent brown eyes, the small curl of her lips. She'd act innocent, submit to their every command. But Bakugou and Kirishima both knew that Ochako was the one that held all the power.

Or _even better_, the two would watch as Ochako lose her sanity, a dizzy smile on her voice as drool dripped down her chin. Eyes glazed over while uncontained moans spilled out of those pretty lips. Trying to wrap their heads around the violent spasms of her heated warmth as they both pistoned into her tight holes from under her.

Anyways.

Kirishima caressed Uraraka's throat with his left hand as the right curled itself in her brown strands, lifting her head up a little so he could grab the collar. He gave it to Bakugou who promptly blew up the metal into ash, the explosion barely disturbing Ochako from her rest.

The redhead happily nuzzled against her neck, feeling the dragon in him purr. Unbeknownst to him, that was exactly what he did, the quiet rumbling coming from deep inside his chest and calming Uraraka.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, muttering an annoyed, "Hog," and grabbed the blanket. Kirishima waved his hand blindly to smack Katsuki on the shoulder. Bakugou would've told him to fuck off if it weren't the brunette mumbling in her sleep, not wanting to wake her. Bakugou readjusted the soft texture to tuck everyone in.

The blonde moved to curl around Uraraka, finding it adorable at how small she was, becoming easily swallowed up by him and Kirishima. He also nuzzled into her neck, realizing that the dragon in him _craved_ this. He was deprived from the spot where he would leave his mate mark, making him and Shitty Hair antsy. And now that it was _so_ close, _right_ there.

Bakugou purred. Kirishima and Bakugou both _fucking _purred. They didn't think they could even make such a noise until they met the brunette.

The blonde gently nipped at the junction of her neck where he was instinctively wanting to bite into. Ochako let out a small whimper in her sleep and he nearly marked her then and there.

Bakugou desperately wanted to hear the wanton sounds spilling out of her lips as he claimed her as his and Kirishima's, trailing his canine teeth against her neck. An unbelievable _want _held a vice grip over his body.

Kirishima suddenly dug his hand through Bakugou's blonde strands, pushing him away from her neck.

"Control yourself." Kirishima told him huskily, clearing as affected as he was. Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you." He countered without any venom in his voice. _Fucking hated it when Shitty Hair was right._

They eventually closed their eyes, the sweet smell of cinnamon flooding their senses as they drifted into a blissful slumber.

Only to be abruptly awakened a few hours later.

Bakugou and Kirishima sat up at the same time, immediately turning to face each other. They grabbed their chests in alarm where their hearts ached a familiar pang. They shared a look of absolute, dreadful _horror_. It must be a nightmare. _It must be_.

But the cold feeling skewered through their very soul. Kirishima gasped while smoke rose from Bakugou's hands where he clutched the bedding in an iron grip. It caused a searing pain they haven't felt in a _long_ time. This couldn't be…the impossible _couldn't_ be happening _again_.

They only felt this once, centuries ago. _But this was so much worse than they remembered._ Bakugou and Kirishima turned to look over at Ochako, craving her comforting lulls. But what they found had them shuddering in fear.

Uraraka was gone.

Two deafening roars echoed throughout the forest, causing all entities to pause in their morning or wake up frantically. People all over glanced at each other with growing panic as the sound reverberated for a solid minute. They haven't heard the Dragon Lords' warning cry since the last large battle against the Valkyrie for the Tree of Eternity, and that was years ago.

Everyone was on edge.

_What happened?_

Further in the distance, Mina and Asui walked outside of their cottage that they were able to build after being granted legal right to a piece of land, thanks to Uraraka, Kirishima and Bakugou. The two girls recognized those roars.

The Dragon Lords' cries were recorded and spread all over the continent years ago, so people recognized the sound and could prepare for the incoming destruction. But there was something different about this particular roar.

Mina turned to look worriedly over at Asui.

Those roars…they were filled with grief.


	3. Chapter 3

As her vision faded to black and the wetness of her tears felt sticky on her face, Uraraka admittedly was not expecting her night to go like this.

It all began only 30 minutes prior. Her brown eyes cracked open to the familiar luminescent crystals above, feeling the warmth of her sleeping mates seeping into her. The cave ceiling casted a bluish pink glow over their room as she sat up slowly, blinking rapidly to will away her fatigue.

Uraraka looked at the cave entrance and realized, fortunately, that it was still dark out. Perfect. Now all she had to do was get herself out of bed...

The brunette sighed. It was always a lot harder than it sounded.

Untangling her limbs from Kirishima and Bakugou was like solving an intricate puzzle. She realized that the first time she went to visit Toru, Mina and all of them. Her mates had a thing for squeezing her to death in bed. It was sweet that they wanted to hold her close. She didn't mind most often, but Uraraka was sure that one day she'd combust from overheating, or possibly, suffocation.

As if taunting her, the muscular arms wrapped around her body tightened their hold. Uraraka blinked and silently confirmed to herself that she'd most likely suffocate to death.

Anyway, after some time, Uraraka had developed and refined a routine to slip out of their tight hold. And it was time to put that plan into action once again.

First, she'd pretend to be asleep (just in case one of them woke up) as she wiggled her arms free and put them above her head. They would assume that she was hot as she moved her hands. Uraraka did just that with bated breath, and when her mates didn't rouse, she let out a puff of air in relief.

As expected, there would be a brief moment before they shifted as well. Sometimes one of her mates, usually Kirishima, would move to hug her shoulders. If that were the case, then it was nearly impossible to escape his iron grip and she'd reluctantly allow herself to go back to sleep.

Luckily, often times instead of her shoulders, they'd move their hands to grab her waist or wrap around her stomach. Her eyes tracked their fingers moving towards her lower body and she smiled. _Victory_.

Before they could hug her close, she slipped her hands quickly into theirs. Uraraka held her breath and hoped that they didn't wake as their fingers interlaced. Eventually they fell back into a deep slumber and their grips loosened, and she placed their hands gently on the bed. On occasion, one of her mates would wake up, throwing her plan out the window as they moved to hug her again. Uraraka thanked the gods above as that wasn't the case this time around.

They usually sought out her warmth in their sleep, so after Uraraka placed their hands down against the soft linen, she knew she had a short time frame to escape before they wrapped her in another death grip. The brunette gently ran her fingers through their hair to keep them blissed out as she wiggled her legs out of the blanket. Once she freed her bottom half, she knew she was successful in her escape.

Uraraka removed her fingers from her mates' hairs and slipped out from between Kirishima and Bakugou, crawling off the bed and standing on wobbly feet as she regained her balance. She looked down at her two mates with fondness, and almost snorted out loud when their hands reached out to search for her. They ended up finding each other and wrapped the other in a tight hold. It was cute seeing two, very buff men cuddling together.

The gravity-user felt a warmth spread through her as she eyed their peaceful expressions. It was oddly funny how things turned out like this. She never in a million years expected to feel so loved and supported by two loveable but equally aggravating mates.

Uraraka felt like her life was slowly falling perfectly into place. It almost seemed too good to be true! She was helping people all over the country and felt like she was living for the family she lost. Although, she did wish Deku and Iida were here. And she wished her mom and dad were here too. She missed them all greatly. But her family and friends would want her to be happy and achieve her wildest dreams.

At that thought, Uraraka almost teared up when she realized she was doing just that, with Kirishima and Bakugou by her side the entire way. How did she get so _lucky? _Uraraka couldn't believe it. When she really sat down and thought about where she was, within the safety and comfort of her mates, it never failed to floor her.

And of course she'd do the same to keep the infuriating blonde and aggravating redhead happy. The brunette would sacrifice a great deal to keep the smile on her mates' faces – she _lived _for the way their faces lighted up.

Now that the collar was gone, Uraraka knew their relationship had changed somehow. There was some kind of renewed understanding between each other. Uraraka snorted as she remembered how her mates used the collar at the start of their relationship, pulling the damned chain in order to get her to obey their every command. Back then she felt irritated at being yanked around so easily. Even when she fought against the two, they'd wave her off and exert her place in a way that made her feel weak.

Over time her mates started using the chain less and less. And instead of reminding her that she was to submit to them, they'd reason with her. Kirishima and Bakugou started to understand Uraraka's point of view and compromise. Boy was she surprised when they finally acted like decent human beings. A part of her also felt…proud. In a way it felt like they were changing, for _her. _

As she thought back, Uraraka was surprised. _Holy hell, things have changed a lot._ But at the same time, weirdly enough, she wouldn't have it any other way. Her mates were learning and so was she. They weren't the only ones making mistakes – Uraraka had some not-so-great moments herself that she preferred not to share. All that mattered was that they cared about each other enough to see where the other was coming from.

Now that the collar was gone, it felt like Kirishima and Bakugou finally saw her as her own person. An equal.

Somehow, it freed her. It wasn't like she was constantly thinking about the metal around her neck. The collar was more like a reminder at the back of her mind, telling Uraraka that she still couldn't fully trust them if they were willing to continue forcing the collar on her. But now that it was gone, she felt unrestricted, no longer restrained by the thought that they considered her a caged animal.

Uraraka felt like, now that the collar was gone, she could truly love her mates.

Huh, _love. _

A small smile spread across her face as warmth trickled through her body, a pleasant feeling that was _very_ familiar to her. It often came when she caught herself staring at Kirishima as he laughed about something silly her or Bakugou said, and then the redhead settled his red eyes on the two of them. He wore an expression that conveyed so much longing and…something else. It was an expression so vulnerable, that it made Tsuki and her flush bright red.

Or, she'd feel this warmth when Bakugou would blush at her and Kirishima's teasing. He'd tell them to 'fuck off' before pulling Uraraka in a tight hold, resting his chin on her head as he glared at Eiji. The redhead would laugh and Bakugou responded with a middle finger. It wouldn't be long before the blonde also yanked Kirishima in the hug, scowling and telling them to die while wrapping himself around them.

And most notably, her heart beat impossibly fast whenever Kirishima and Bakugou called her 'Little One' or 'Angel' with such adoration, that it made her want to combust. At first Uraraka found it quite annoying, as if the nicknames were another way to remind her of her 'place'. But now, she felt some kind of way when Kirishima leered down at her with a sultry but smug look, licking his lips. His tongue rolled the words 'Little One' in a way that had her breathless.

Or when Bakugou froze her in place at a sudden nip to her ear, before whispering 'Angel' against her lobe. She'd shiver violently as his hot breath tickled her, and despised the smirk the blonde wore when he pulled back.

It wasn't simply because of the sexual undertones of their voice that had her heart fluttering. The gentleness they used when calling her name. A feeling of longing and contentment. It made her heart _soar._

Well…now that she thought about it, maybe she was already in love with them.

It wouldn't be much of a surprise, Uraraka realized. The brunette finally turned away from the softly snoring pair, unsure of how to feel at that realization.

_Did she love them?_

Uraraka looked up at the crystalized cave sparkling down at her as she exited the comfort of their home, into the warm, night air. The red light of the trees illuminated the darkened sky as the stars twinkled overhead. She wondered if the celestial bodies above knew the answer to her question.

Who was she kidding? Celestial bodies or not, Uraraka knew exactly how she felt towards the Dragon Lords.

The brunette inhaled the warm air, tasting the earthy forest around her. She didn't have all morning. Her mates would be rising in a couple of hours. Uraraka shook her thoughts away, the question about how she felt towards Kirishima and Bakugou moved to linger at the back of her mind. Right now she had a mission to complete.

The gravity-user knew the anniversary of their meeting was four months away. But, she wanted a head start! She already planned it out in her head – Uraraka was too afraid to write it down in her notebook in case Kirishima and Bakugou decided to snoop at her notes without her looking. And with how often the two peered over her shoulders, it was going to be tough hiding this from them for the next four months.

So what exactly was the brunette going to do? She was going to throw them a surprise party!

Now hear her out. Yes, the idea _sounds_ generic and, honestly, quite bland. But her mates have always been isolated from society, only truly understanding war and bloodshed throughout a vast portion of their lives. Uraraka wanted to bring them a sense of normalcy. She doubted her mates had any kind of party thrown for them any time recently.

When the blonde and redhead told her about their dark past, she sobbed for _days_. Keep in mind that they didn't delve deep into the details – it was clear that it's still a touchy subject for them. When they were more ready, Ochako would be there to listen.

So because of that, it was kind of embarrassing at how affected she was. In the end she only knew that "humans took away who they loved most" and what went down in a few of the battles they partook in. Since then they would wake up to Uraraka's tear stained face as she recounted the stories they told her in the early hours of the morning. She didn't even expect to be so affected about their horrid past, but she really was.

They told her about the battles they've been in ever since they lost their families, consumed with rage, revenge, and desperation to escape the pain. They described their strong distaste for humans. The brunette knew based off of the stories they talked about, that these fights were as gruesome as they sounded. It became particularly painful for her when they reluctantly told her that they began enjoying the suffering they caused.

What they have done was horrible. Centuries of causing suffering to others. But what Uraraka realized as her mates were telling her about them, was that they felt _regret_. That was what got her – the dam broke and the tears flowed out. She watched as they recounted what they done and saw a sort of self hatred at their realization of their actions.

Again, they didn't tell her much. They hid certain details that she had a feeling were too much for her to bear. They didn't explain how they felt about what they'd done. But Uraraka could tell in the way they grit their teeth and clenched their fists as they recounted the stories, eyes widening in recognition of the pain they caused others.

It wasn't like over the 8 months since they've met Ochako that Kirishima and Bakugou had suddenly become saints. But, they've recognized their wrongs. Uraraka was proud of them. What they had done was almost impossible to reverse, no amount of apologies could undo the suffering they caused. _But they were trying._

Ochako shook her head. She was literally planning a surprise party! She wasn't about to start crying this early in the morning recounting her mates' past.

Anyways, before she gets even more off topic and starts tearing up, Uraraka decided that for their first anniversary, she was going to make sure they had the best, most fun and extraordinary surprise party, _ever_!

The brunette planned to have the party at U.A., the newly named village where Mina, Toru and all of them currently live. Bakugou and Kirishima felt the most comfortable around all of them. She had yet to ask her friends, but knew for sure they'd be willing to help her in her surprise. They already knew she was coming today! Uraraka told them a week prior that she wanted to talk about something with them tonight.

She couldn't wait to go cake shopping, search for decorations, and possibly find a band to play at the party. The brunette wanted to look on her own and gather some ideas first. Uraraka wasn't aware of any markets in the supernatural realm, but she was slightly familiar with the human kingdom's markets…

Ochako sighed. She wanted to go back, especially to visit Iida and Deku, but the trip was too far to get to in one night. And she wasn't about to give Kirishima and Bakugou a damn heart attack.

Uraraka decided to go visit her friends at U.A. It was about a 30-minute walk and she could surely handle it. She had done it many times before. Plus, if Uraraka could handle sparring with her mates, she could just about handle anything for fuck's sake.

Briefly, a quick thought passed about how she definitely needed a faster way to communicate with people across the country. Yeah, she could handle a 30-minute walk, but it was a lot harder going to talk to villages that were a three-day trip away.

"Ugh, there's so much to do." Uraraka whispered to herself, deep in thought. Uraraka began her walk towards U.A., still in her silk pink pajamas because she really couldn't be bothered to change.

As she walked, she thought back to her collar again. The one that was just recently broken was the third one she had. Uraraka broke the first one at her attempt to escape. It was relatively easy for her to do as her inhumane strength allowed her to easily crush the metal, even as a twelve-year-old. Unfortunately, she didn't think much ahead. As Uraraka was scrambling for an escape, she was unfamiliar with the human kingdom and followed a common route towards the forest. The guards found her quick.

The second collar she had was reinforced with some kind of material that was able to withstand her strength. Try as she might, it wouldn't break in her hands.

This time, she developed a stronger bond with Deku and Iida. Her commander allowed her to have friends for the sake of keeping her sane. They kept a watchful eye on the two boys, but they were smart. As much as it pained Deku and Iida, they'd mistreat her when they knew her commander was watching, and immediately apologized for their actions when he'd leave.

They didn't want to see the Gravity dragon suffer anymore. This time, Deku and Iida helped plan her escape. Everything was set into motion – it was the night of the Cherry Blossom Festival. Her commander was on break, there were less guards posted, and the bustling of people and the dark of the night would help her blend in.

This time, she knew her way around the city. Deku brought maps into her cell and let her memorize them. Uraraka was ready.

The day came and Uraraka ran, and that was when she discovered that her collar had _other _attributes. When they realized she escaped, it was the first time she experienced the mind control. She felt herself shed a last tear as she was used as a mindless puppet.

And then they made sure to introduce her to the electrocution feature until she fainted from the pain four times. Well, she lost count after awhile. The days were filled with sweat, blood, and indescribable pain. They made sure Uraraka would regret ever thinking about escaping ever again. And god, she really did.

Deku and Iida freaked out when they were finally allowed to see her again. She was an empty shell. Ochako barely remembered her time after the torture was done. Her mind was filled with nothingness but still felt she was spiraling out of control. It took some time, but her two best friends finally drew out the bubbly, cheerful girl they thought they lost.

Uraraka was so lucky to have them. Even after 8 months of their absence, she missed them so much.

The last collar was created and replaced her second one. Uraraka didn't know why, because she wasn't able to remove the second collar. She could only assume that they added more torture devices to her collar. But, she couldn't be sure as they have yet to (well, hopefully never) try them out on her.

She thought about it, and wondered…_it sure would be convenient if they added a tracking component, wouldn't it?_

…

_Fuck._

Okay, okay. As scary as that thought is, she might be wrong in her inference. But it would be a wise idea that she let her mates know about it.

Uraraka grit her teeth as her mind reeled with the 'what ifs'. What if breaking the collar set off some kind of signal? She was starting to panic. Damn it, _damn it_.

Kirishima and Bakugou taught her this time and time again. _Never take any chances. _Some of their past opponents appeared to be weak, useless pawns. But those people sometimes turned out to be the most challenging enemies.

Uraraka could wait a day before telling U.A. about her anniversary idea. Her mates' safety was at the forefront.

Groaning to herself because she knew she was already 20 minutes into her walk, she spun around on her heel and started the walk back towards home.

She sniffed the air, now wary of what could happen if she wasn't cautious. The brunette remembered the one time Kirishima, Bakugou and her were distracted, and that ended with a hole in Uraraka's side.

And her first kiss.

Feeling her cheeks flush, she shook her head rapidly to rid of the thought. She needed to be cautious!

Uraraka scented the air, listening intently. She didn't sense anything noteworthy. It was the usual – the chirping of the crickets and gentle sway of the trees. The smell of dirt and moss, with hints of the sweet scent of small Faye creatures.

She continued walking but remained alert. She'd be damned to get caught off guard again.

Now wary of her surroundings, she started thinking more about other things she could've missed. Were there any weird creatures she met before? Any odd behaviour from villages she visited? Particular enemies of Bakugou and Kirishima she should be wary of?

How about the humans? What were they planning?

Uraraka paused in her tracks. _Fuck, I completely forgot about the humans!_ She resumed her steps again but stayed in thought.

Over the past 8 months, she never really thought about them, mostly focused on helping villages across the supernatural lands, but it was important to stay watchful. Anything could happen.

She scented the air again. Still nothing.

The brunette continued walking in the night. She had to admit, the red of the trees were pretty from above, but since she was already unnerved about her collar sending a signal to the humans, it made everything feel…eerie. She was increasingly getting agitated.

Uraraka nibbled on her lip. "How could I be so stupid?" She huffed to herself in frustration. If they could mass produce those mind controlling collars, the humans could have much more power than the supernatural. It just depended on who they got under their control.

She shivered in fear. Imagine if they had her mates under their control? She fisted her hands and frowned. Uraraka wouldn't let that happen. Ever.

A quiet ruffling sounded from behind her.

Uraraka whipped around, internally freaking the fuck out. By now she was only ten minutes away from home. If anything happened, she knew Kirishima and Bakugou would come for her.

She sniffed the air again. Still, nothing. Strange. Too strange.

Uraraka trusted her instincts. Something was wrong.

Bakugou and Kirishima's words echoed in her ears. _Never understatement your opponent_. She'd feel much safer if her mates were behind her. She began to run. Uraraka could kick ass when she needed to, but no chances will be taken. Especially with how uncanny this all was.

Mid run, she sensed a looming danger from behind her. It was masked in some kind of way. It felt muted, some how.

Her eyes flashed as she sensed it coming at her incredibly fast. With experience, she ducked over to the left just as whatever it was whizzed passed her and lodged into a nearby tree's bark.

Uraraka eyed the arrow and spun around, gaping as she saw a familiar mop of green hair and a glint from the reflection of someone's glasses.

_Holy fucking shit._

"Deku? Tenya?" Their names were breathlessly uttered from her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't real –

"Ochako?" Deku's voice wavered as he spoke in disbelief, dropping the bow in his hand on the ground. The familiar voice of one of her closest, childhood friends was like a stake to the heart. All at once she felt her throat close up, her nose became clogged, and her face scrunched as her eyes began to water. _I…it's-_

"Is that really you, Ochako?" Iida whispered. A choked sob erupted from the brunette.

Her legs moved before she even registered that she was running towards them.

"Deku! Tenya!" The brunette cried, voice wobbly as the green haired and dark haired boys welled up with a mixture of joy and relief, rushing to meet Uraraka half way. The tears felt endless. "_Wahhhh! _I m-missed you guys s-so much!" She wailed as they wrapped each other into a tight embrace. Try as she might, the tears wouldn't stop as she willed them back, the warmth of their bodies wrapping tightly around her.

Uraraka tried sealing her lips closed to keep from letting out ugly sobs, but it only succeeded in making her hiccup and huff harder.

"I-I can't believe it." Deku muttered into the petite girl's brown hair. "We thought we lost you."

She sniffled hard, willing her eyes open to stare at her two best friends because she never knew when they could be taken away from her again. It was then she noticed the redness of Deku and Iida's eyes, holding back their own tears.

Uraraka sniffled again, wiping the stray droplets from her face before wiping off Deku and Iida's eyes. The raven haired man's glasses started to fog and she chuckled brokenly as she tried and failed to wipe the glasses clean with her fingers.

"How many times must I tell you? Your fingers will leave smudges." He scolded her in his typical, Iida way, but his voice was void of any bite. In fact, despite Iida's words, he let her continue wiping his glasses.

Uraraka still couldn't believe it. "Please tell me you guys are real." She asked, trying to keep a steady voice. But her body betrayed herself as she felt her voice crack. Hearing herself sound so vulnerable sent another flood of tears down her swollen cheeks. But a million questions swarmed inside her mind. "Why are you guys here? In the _forest _of all places. It's especially dangerous here when it's dark out." She questioned, sniffling.

The brunette eyed Deku's watery smile drop as he turned to look at Tenya. She frowned in response.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She pushed. Uraraka felt herself getting jostled as Iida grabbed her upper arms and turned her body to face him.

"Listen, Ochako, we don't have much time." He said in a hurry. Her heart dropped.

"Guys, just tell me what's going on." She matched his hushed tone in worry, feeling herself growing anxious at the looks Iida and Deku made as they glanced around their vicinity. Iida turned back to look at her.

"The minute we found out that you went missing, we applied to work as guards in order to find you. They know you're the Dragon Lords' mate. Rumours spread fast. They're building an army, Ochako. Right now we're hunting Faye creatures to join us in the fight." At his words, Uraraka's brown eyes widened in worry. For them to know that she was their mate…how could that be?

Here mind quickly ran through the possible scenarios before landing on one idea, heart lurching at the thought. _Someone from the battle against her ex-commander must've escaped. _"You know the collar you wore that held you under their influence?" Tenya continued despite Uraraka's inner turmoil. Uraraka nodded, already fearing the answer she was expecting. "They're been finding ways to make more. We're using them to capture the Faye. The humans are close by. You need to leave-"

She began to back away from her best friends, understanding the urgency of the situation. "When will I see you again?" Uraraka asked hurriedly, tears falling freely from her face as she bit her lips to hold in a new wave of sobs.

"Exactly a week from now, same time, same place." Deku rushed out. "_You need to go. _They captured some kind of mind controller guy, a descendant of the Grim Reaper, and they brought him with us on our hunt. If he gets to you-"

Ochako turned to run, but ran straight into someone's chest. Immediately she took hurried steps back, eyeing the glowing set of purple eyes that were void of emotion, simply eyeing her with disinterest. As her brown orbs trailed from the indigo tufts on his head, down his face to latch onto the familiar metal around his neck, she sucked in a breath.

"Hello Midoriya, Iida. Master told me to come fetch you two." His eyes slightly narrowed as he finally seemed to recognize the brunette in front of him. "Are you…Ochako Uraraka?" He asked in a dull tone. Uraraka blinked, flicking her gaze from Deku and Iida's stoic faces to the purple haired man.

From an outside point of view, her best friends seemed unperturbed. But she could see the slight tremor of their hands. They were afraid…

She looked back to the unfamiliar man in front of her. Should she lie?

"No-" Her voice got stuck in her throat as she was suddenly stopped in her tracks, unable to move. Her eyes flickered around in blurry panic as fear began to rise rapidly in her. It felt deathly similar to the mind controlling collar. Why couldn't she move? Shit, was it because of the man in front of her?

He went to reach into his back pocket, before pulling out a matching collar in his hand.

No. Nono_ no!_

Uraraka struggled fiercely inside of her mind, tearing herself mentally apart as she fought against the restraints of his control on her. It felt akin to her throwing her body to open the gates of hell itself, but the door didn't budge. She couldn't move. She couldn't…she didn't want to be under the collar's influence! She needed to escape. Uraraka couldn't fuck this up. Her mates literally _just _removed her collar a couple hours ago!

"W-wait! Shinso!" Deku's shrill voice cut through the clearing. The purple haired man – Shinso – paused in his tracks, before peering lazily at the green haired man. "If this is actually the Dragon Lords' mate, we should take extra precautions. You should…take her soul away. Temporarily. Just in case she's strong enough to fight against the mind control."

Shinso paused, appearing to be in thought, before he nodded. He walked towards Uraraka. If she could, the brunette would've scrambled back as she saw him looming over her, but the only thing she could control were the tears leaving her body, trickling down her cheeks as he lifted a hand towards her.

His palm hovered over her face, obscuring her vision before he pressed his middle finger to the center of her forehead. She blinked as he tapped her head hard enough to slightly nudge her back.

Uraraka tilted backwards, feeling herself fall to the ground. But only the ground never came. She kept on falling and falling. And falling and falling.

And all became dark, the final utter of her mates' names leaving her numbed lips.

Their throats were raw. Bakugou refused to believe this was happening.

Because he knew his Angel. She wasn't dumb, nor was she weak. Hell, her strength could rival his and Kirishima's. She had an attitude that could keep the Dragon Lords' on their toes.

He chanted that to himself as he inhaled shakily, his inner dragon screeching in turmoil as they were unable to sense their other mate. His throat was raw from his uncontained, grief-filled roar. Bakugou felt like his mind was ripping in two. His dragon was succumbed with grief, a blinding pain that pulsed in his head and clawed at his heart. But his human conscious rejected the thought that his Angel was gone. She felt gone but _she just couldn't be gone._

_She's alive. She's alive. She's alive._

He tried to will back the sudden stabbing pain through his heart as he thought back to her summery smile, her chiming laughter, her hands running through his hair. Whispering promises of forever or chiding him about stupid shit he always did to piss her off.

Bakugou clutched his chest with a gasping wheeze. He started trembling, shaking violently as he thought about how she was _gone. _

She couldn't be gone.

She's not _fucking_ allowed to leave him or Kirishima.

His Angel is fucking _alive _dammit!

"FUCK!" Bakugou willed away his mounting panic with a scratchy yell, fingers digging into his blonde locks as his eyes flicked around. Grasping reality before he fell into an endless black pit of despair. In his mind, he reached out to his pillar of constant support, his tether that always kept him grounded - Kirishima.

His eyes landed on the redhead who stared numbly at his hands. His hair was a mess from just waking up and Bakugou could make out the profound tremor of his figure. The realization that they both felt the same gut wrenching rip in their soul only solidified their fears.

Looking at Kirishima helped compress his flurry of emotions to narrow on one thing – anger. Kirishima turned to lock eyes with Bakugou with fierce determination. Bakugou shuddered as Kirishima spoke, his voice eerily calm, "We need to find her. _Now_."

They both hurriedly exited the cave, transforming their mess of nerves into anger and pure rage. Anger at…at..._fuck _they couldn't even goddamn think! The fury gained in intensity and they let it ripple through their being as they transformed into their second skin, scales sprouting from their bodies and wings stretching in record speed, preparing to take off.

They flew upwards before scanning the vast expansion of land, slited eyes flitting around in search of anything out of the ordinary. They flew around and soon they smelt it. The familiar cinnamon aroma that usually brought a sense of peace. Their heart rates spiked – they smelt a hint of blood. They smelt hu –

They paused. _Humans. _

It was worn-out, like someone made the effort to magically conceal the smell, but the Dragon Lords were experienced. Rage was a familiar emotion to Bakugou and Kirishima, but they never felt this level of intense, roaring heat in their entire lives.

So angry, that their rage fizzled out, replaced with something else. Replaced with a destructive blend of uncanny calmness with a mad desire to _**slaughter anything and everything in the way of their mate.**_

Kirishima's mind went blank as he hardened his body in dragon form and dived dangerously fast towards the scent of humans. He was a flying projectile of sure destruction as Bakugou followed at a blinding speed.

A barrier suddenly erected from the ground up. The Earth dragon crashed into the shield with colossal intensity, successfully destroying it as it disintegrated with his landing. He crushed the trees below him and the dirt flew up to act like a brown fog, masking their large figures as the Explosion dragon landed beside him. Bakugou and Kirishima watched as the dirt settled back to the ground and revealed a small battalion of humans and Faye creatures with collars around their necks.

They searched out Ochako's familiar scent, dulled down from the hundreds of creatures scattered around.

And Kirishima and Bakugou froze, ice running through their veins when they saw her.

Lying limply on the ground at a _human's _feet.

Unmoving.

Dead.

The battle began.

With another grief stricken roar, it was a whirlwind of blood as everything the Dragon Lords built over the last couple of months disappeared in an instant. There was no point in anything anymore. _There was simply no point if Ochako was gone._

_Their everything was gone._

Bakugou let off massive explosions, heated enough where it would _hurt _but it wouldn't kill. Because his goal wasn't to murder just yet. His goal was to make them _suffer._

And Kirishima did much the same, never going for the head. They had to make everyone feel how _they _felt because…because…

But the Dragon Lords weren't the only ones that endured losses. Their little mate taught them that.

The thought tore them apart. They couldn't. Ochako wouldn't…wouldn't want them like that.

And the crushing weight of their loss hit them tenfold. As layers of blood splattered against their scales, as they endured hit after hit against their tiring bodies, they felt _defeated._

_Tsuki and Eiji just wanted Ochako back._

In an almost scary turn of events, the massive red and yellow dragons slowly seized their attacks, accepting the sharp stabs of pain as smaller goblins punctured their tough hide with magic infused daggers. Or as witches shocked them with an electrifying current that made them numb to the bone. Or as flying creatures flew around their snouts, tearing at the dragons' faces until blood trickled out of their wounds.

It was really quite simple. A quick, all-out attack from Bakugou could destroy the entire battalion in an instant. Ochako was dead anyway. It was okay if they could disintegrate her body along with it…but…it _wasn't _okay. The Explosion dragon was selfish. If he was finally going to die, he wanted to be able to see his two mates in his final moments.

_If. If he was going to die_, he reiterated. He wouldn't back down so easily…h-he wouldn't, he wasn't so pathetic to simply throw it all away now, but…

Bakugou never felt so truly pathetic in his life.

Kirishima remembered back in the day, when Bakugou and Kirishima were planning to rule the world, that the two promised that they'd never die at the hands of others. At this moment, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He just wanted the ache in his chest to _stop_.

He wanted to go _back. _He wanted to be in the arms of Bakugou and Ochako. He wanted her small fingers to run through his hair and Bakugou cursing at him for stealing away her attention. He wanted…he wanted…

Kirishima closed his eyes, welcoming the physical pain that dulled the never-ending, harrowing throb of his heart. It was such an agonizing pain. He almost chuckled out of delirium, but his dragon form only allowed him to let out a small huff. The redhead no longer gave a fuck about messing with her or trying to pull out her annoyed reactions, watching the adorable scrunch of her nose as she told them off. It was all different know.

In his head, he promised. He'd never mess with her again if he could have her in his arms right now, her voice pitched as she scolded him for licking her cheek. He'd never fight with her. She could get whatever she wanted. She could visit her human friends for all he and Bakugou cared, as long as his Little One could be wrapped in his embrace at the end of the day.

Ochako spoiled them too much with her touches and her sweet laughter. Her care for them and openness despite all that they've done in the past. The way she made they feel loved, made them want to be better.

Bakugou and Kirishima would never get that again.

He didn't know how to go on without the gentle caress of her padded fingers against his cheek, her gentle humming as she pranced around the clearing while Bakugou and Kirishima watched.

He just wanted…to go to sleep.

The two dragons accepted their fate as the war cries resounded around them. Bloodshed and battles was all they'd ever known, and soon they'd die with all they'd ever known.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from them!"

Bakugou and Kirishima's eyes slit open and glanced behind them, right before the area was filled with cool air as ice surrounded their massive figure, knocking down some of the creatures attacking the dragons' bodies. As they shook their snouts so the snow particles dispersed, they eyed the owner of the familiar voice.

Mina stood on the outskirts of the forest, along with everyone else from U.A. They didn't waste time as they all sprung into battle, flicks of acid knocking down the goblins crawling up Kirishima's body and a giant hand crushed the witches holding Bakugou back.

Slowly, one by one, Bakugou and Kirishima's opponents were tapered off as U.A. stood before them. The two were astonished.

"Ya'll really had to wake us up from our beauty sleep, huh? But I didn't think you guys were so weak so lose against such a measly army." Mina mocked them briefly. The Dragon Lords could only glare at her as Bakugou let out a low growl, the ache dulled as he picked up on her challenge. Yet, although they didn't express it, they were thankful. "Don't worry." The pink Halfling winked at them. "We got more backup coming."

The tides have changed. The Dragon Lords and the small army of orphans began to push back against the humans, and with renewed vigour, Bakugou and Kirishima shook off the pain of their cuts and bruises and began fighting back. They fought hard, wary of the allies beside them, as they reached closer to Ochako's unconscious body.

As they neared the brunette, instead of yielding to the crushing pain of losing their mate, they focused on how fortunate they were to have U.A. on their side. That's right. They wouldn't have people that…that _cared _about them if it wasn't for her.

Bakugou and Kirishima could figure out a way to bring her back after they retrieved her body. This was not the end of their Angel. For fuck's sake, they had the Tree of Eternity. And they were the Dragon Lords. They would find a way if it was the last thing they do.

The Explosion dragon neared Ochako's body, heart lurching in chest, before some purple haired freak stood in front of him. He wore no fear despite the two dragon's towering figures, a cause of the collar he wore around his neck.

"The feared Dragon Lords of the continent, huh?" The man started, looking smug. Bakugou did not like his tone of voice at all. Kirishima, on the other hand, was _raging. _"Not so feared now when you can barely protect your mate. Little ol', Oc-cha-ko."

Their eyes flashed. _Oh, this ass was going to fucking die. _It was Kirishima who prepared to lunge and maul the man to his death, under the influence of the collar or not. Right before he was about to respond, a voice called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't listen to him!" Everyone whipped their terrifying glares towards a freckled, green haired man. "Shinso can control you if you reply to him."

Shinso blinked.

"So you're a traitor." The mind controller stated nonchalantly. "Master said traitors should die, too."

But Shinso didn't get far. While he was distracted, the Earth dragon continued his lunge and pinned the man to the ground, claws extended to press against his neck as he was fixed into place.

"D-don't kill him either!" Deku scrambled towards Shinso. Bakugou was not having it. This broccoli looking piece of shit was human too. Humans couldn't be trusted.

The yellow dragon huffed out a breath of scorching air as he stepped in front of Midoriya's way, and watched as the man shivered violently in fear, stumbling back. All while the battle still continued on around them – Asui hopped around and whipped away enemies with her tongue so they wouldn't get in the way between Ochako and the Dragon Lords. Kaminari did the same, electrifying anyone that were trying to get close to the dragons.

"Y-you can't kill him! If you kill him Ochako will die!" The green haired human squeaked out. Bakugou whipped his head at him so fast, that Deku jumped and tripped to fall on his butt. He scrambled back, reaching to grab the bow and arrow from his back.

Kirishima leered over at Deku while pinning Shinso to the ground. Bakugou let out a low growl, eyes slitting into a dark glare, seeming to ponder over his words.

"Trust me! I'm one of Ochako's best friends. Shinso can temporarily take away someone's soul and I asked him to do –" Before he could finish his sentence, Bakugou bounded towards him. Deku shrieked, moving to block the dragon's attack with his bow in front of him. In his attempt to defend himself, he failed to notice sharp scales shifting into human skin.

The bow was ripped from Deku's roughened hand and thrown away from them as the human was thrown onto the ground, pinned to the earth by a hand on his neck. He blinked blearily up at a blonde man, too freaked out about how he was this close to dying to notice how the blonde was now very naked, blood from his many wounds trickling down tough skin.

"How dare you call her by her first name." Bakugou spat with a menacing growl, tightening his hold on Midoriya's poor neck. He wheezed as tears started to prick at his eyes, hands clawing at the blonde's wrist at an attempt to allow himself to breathe.

"P-please," Deku croaked. The red dragon made a weird growling noise, possibly communicating to the other half of the Dragon Lords. Bakugou grunted before loosening his hold on the human's neck. Deku was one to seize every opportunity. "Just break off Shinso's collar. He'll undo it right away." He said all in one breath.

Bakugou turned to Kirishima, giving him a nod to suggest doing what the green haired man said. They watched as the Earth dragon transformed right in front of their eyes, all in his naked glory. The redhead winced as the large gash on his body shrunk in size, but still ached in discomfort. He had his clothes wrapped around his ankle but he couldn't be bothered to put them on, reaching out to break Shinso's collar the same way as he did to Uraraka's hours before, but a lot more aggressively.

The minute the collar fell to the ground with a loud clang, Shinso's eyes which were once a dull purple glowed back to its usual vibrant colour. He inhaled a shaky breath, looking up at blazing red eyes and sharp teeth as the redhead rumbled a warning.

"Let me get to her. I need to physically touch her to give her, her soul back." Kirishima growled deeply at the purple freak's words, another warning. He got off of Shinso but kept his hands around his neck, still half transformed as his claws dug into the pale skin of the man's neck. They walked awkwardly towards Uraraka's body.

Kirishima and Bakugou were trying to hide it, but their blood pounded erratically in their ears in apprehension. Ochako was dead. They were sure of it. They felt her disappear completely from the bond and they just…_couldn't. _If she was back, if she was actually okay…

No, they couldn't be hopeful. The disappointment would be crushing. They'd break completely. They were already this close to losing their sanity. A taunt piece of string. One small touch and they'd snap completely.

Shinso landed beside Ochako's body on shaky knees. Beside him Kirishima looked away from the brunette's pale form, lips wobbling despite once being known as an emotionless killer. He gritted his teeth.

Bakugou stared at Shinso with great intensity, making sure he wouldn't pull any funny shit.

Shinso gently moved the petite girl's body so her head tilted upwards towards the sky. Bakugou almost choked out a sob as flinched, trying to remain stoic when the blonde noticed that her empty, brown eyes were slightly cracked open, looking up at the sky but unseeing. He channeled the pain into anger, pinning poor Deku harder against the ground.

The purple haired man moved his palm up to her face, gently resting his middle finger against her forehead, before gently pressing.

There was a moment of tense silence as they waited. Bakugou's heart thumped heavily, feeling like it was this fucking close to jumping out of his chest as everything around him drowned out.

_Wake up Cheeks. Wake up._

Kirishima felt himself shake while still holding the man's neck, almost embarrassed as surely Shinso felt the redhead's moment of weakness. God, but he was…he was fucking _terrified. _'Cause if she didn't wake up now, that meant she was really gone for good, and he wouldn't be able to _cope_.

But then, Ochako breathed.

Err, well, she snored, in such a way that it made her sound extremely unfeminine as she then started up in a fit of coughs.

Bakugou almost laughed, instead letting out a snort as the brunette sat up, looking dazed and confused as her coughs subsided. She blinked rapidly, adjusting her eyes to the dark of the night.

_She was okay._

Bakugou released his hold and collapsed onto the ground beside Deku, not bothering to move as Midoriya moved away from the blonde. He laid there, feeling numb after he felt, just, _so much_ in a span of a couple hours. Ochako Uraraka really was going to be the death of him.

Kirishima dropped his hold from Shinso's throat, instead falling to his knees in front of the brunette. At the sound, she turned her head to look at the redhead and immediately flushed red at his state of undress. She then turned to look around at the fighting around her, and when her eyes latched onto Bakugou, she immediately flushed a brighter red.

"Why _the fuck_ are the both of you naked?" The Gravity-user yelped as she turned her head away from them.

Kirishima ignored her and wrapped her in his arms, so tight that Uraraka wheezed in both pain and embarrassment at the fact that he was _still _bare.

"E-Eiji?" She rasped. _Gods. _His name on her lips never felt better. She was _alive_, living, breathing in his _arms_.

"I don't mean to interrupt you all from this beautiful moment," Mina yelled from across the field, dodging vines as she faced off against a forest elf. "But we need some help until back up comes!"

Bakugou, Kirishima and Ochako all smiled at each other before springing into action.

The Dragon Lords transformed back into their dragon forms, the pain of the stretching wounds at the back of their minds as they simply wanted to get this battle over with as quick as possible. Ochako joined them as she felt her body experience the familiar effects of her shapeshifting. It had been awhile since she last transformed, but it was time to get this fight over with.

She was a beautiful dragon, with scales glimmering a pastel pink and purple gradient. A lot smaller than Bakugou and Kirishima's dragons much to their amusement. Her iridescent scales were illuminated by the red of the trees and the light of the moon. Semi-transparent, crystal horns curled like a rams on her head.

Bakugou's heart nearly flew out of his chest at the sheer beauty of his living, breathing mate. He let out a final breath of relief. _Thank fuck._

They sprung into battle. It wasn't the same as their usual sparring, nor like when they first met on the battle field. Ochako was going all out – she clawed, scratched and tore up at her enemies.

In his distraction from ogling his mate, Bakugou winced as the giant golem he was facing focused on a particular scratch on his shoulder, before Kirishima lunged to wrestle against the blonde's opponent.

A bit irked but also thankful for the save, the Explosion dragon felt renewed with energy now that both his mates were fighting alongside him.

The enemies' attacks did little against Kirishima's tough defences, and he was _wreck less. _Kirishima let out a rumbling warning as his talons finally pinned the golem down, trying to scratch at their collar. The creature was relentless, thrashing violently but eventually he was able to remove the collar.

Although it felt like they were making progress, time felt stagnant as everyone clashed. The witches and other mythical creatures under the collar's control were not helping their case at all.

If Bakugou was in human form, he'd be yelling bloody murder as he batted the human soldiers coming at him with his tail, waving it wildly. He smashed them like tiny bugs under his talons, explosions sparkling in his clawed hands, but winced as they fought back as the witches healed and strengthened the small battalion.

It would be much easier if he could let off another massive explosion to eradicate everyone, or Kirishima could use one of his earthquakes. But _fuck_, they couldn't hurt Uraraka and their allies. They were still at an advantage either way, it was just taking much longer than they wanted.

_Fucking hell. _If Bakugou could scoff in dragon form, he would. Uraraka really knew how to get them in the stickiest of situations. The blonde was just glad that she was alive but _holy shit. _He couldn't explain the relief. He couldn't, mostly because he was busy fighting off the creatures clamouring onto his body.

Bakugou grit his teeth. Maybe Kirishima could split the Earth in two and Uraraka would probably be able to use her powers to float their friends out of the hole as Bakugou and Kirishima continued to fight? He turned his head to glance over at Uraraka to see how she was doing, not planning to lose her again anytime soon, and paused in his fight in awe.

He watched as she floated short-range combatants into the air as she struggled against the witches and Elves that were able to somehow withstand or cancel her gravitational powers. But she did it with such grace, her tiny, draconic form moving with ease as she dodged and swiped at her enemies, being careful to not truly hurt any of the ones with collars on.

And as he saw her scales illuminate and ripple with every millimeter of movement, very much alive and thriving, he felt his whole being _ache. _When he glanced back at Kirishima, the menacing dragon crushing his opponents with ease, the feeling only increased.

_God, he might be in love._

Before he could even react to his own thoughts, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Yo yo!" People briefly paused in their fights to turn to look at a gorgeous blonde. Uraraka pouted, swirling with a mix of indignation and relief when her eyes fell upon Camie, and then turning to smack a goblin particularly hard in the face. Bakugou and Kirishima smirked. "'Sup bros and girlies! We're here to help." Camie called out again, a couple members of the succubus tribe moved to stand proudly beside her. In a second, they had many of the human males and weaker Faye creatures on both teams pause in their tracks to gawk at the blonde's beauty.

From there, the fight was already won.

Even though a few members of the supernatural side were ensnared by the succubi's powers, it was easy to remove the collars as most of the human battalion stood dazed. And with the humans out of commission, that left the supernatural creatures without anyone to control them.

Everyone cheered at their eventual victory as the humans were overpowered and then quickly tied up. Uraraka, Kirishima and Bakugou reverted back to their human forms, hissing in pain as their cuts and bruises changed in size with the shift. Kirishima untied the black shirt tied around his ankle (how it stayed on throughout all the commotion, he didn't know) and threw it at Uraraka, before he and Bakugou quickly slid on the pants they brought with them.

Before her mates even had a chance to talk to her, she ran to where she saw Deku and Iida previously, squealing in excitement.

"Guys!" This time, tears of joy sprung from her eyes as they all wrapped each other in another hug. They only pulled away slightly at the distant growls of the Dragon Lords' in the background.

Iida suddenly straightened, moving away from the embrace to puff out his chest.

"I apologize on behalf of Izuku and I. This wouldn't have happened if we had told you to leave earlier. I am so sorry we got you caught up in this mess." Iida nervously told Ochako as he proceeded to do a weird chopping motion with his right hand. "But…I'm glad you're safe."

Before the brunette could even utter a word to tell them that it was all okay, she felt the overwhelming power of Kirishima and Bakugou coming up from behind her. Plus, their loud stomping did little to hide their frustration.

She watched as Iida flinched in shock at their intimating aura, before he attempted to stand tall in an act of confidence, while Midoriya audibly gulped. Uraraka puffed her cheeks when she felt herself being thrusted behind two, towering masses of muscle that happened to be her mates.

"Hey! –" She was immediately cut off.

Kirishima reached out and fisted Iida's shirt, so tight that the raven haired man hovered a centimeter above the ground. The redhead and blonde gave a deathly glare towards the two humans.

"Fuck off, _humans_." Bakugou hissed. Kirishima tilted his head to glare downwards at Iida, a threat already on his tongue before Ochako hopped (because they're both so goddamn tall) and smacked them at the back of their heads.

"They may be humans," She began. "But these two happened to save my life back when I was collared. And I would be _dead_ if it weren't for Deku and his fast thinking." Uraraka turned to look at her green haired friend, which in turn made Bakugou and Kirishima focus their cold gaze on said human. He almost whimpered out loud. "Right, Deku?" She asked, and as their cold gaze turned downright freezing, Deku in fact, did whimper out loud.

"Y-yes!" He squeaked, before going on one of his many rambles. Ochako giggled at the familiar habit of his, much to Kirishima and Bakugou's growing annoyance. "I did some research on dragons a lot when I first met Ochako, and found out that dragons have mates. It was fascinating to me because the only other creature that have mates are werewolves, but for werewolves they can actually choose who they want to be with. So dragons are the only species that actually are _soul_ bond in some unexplainable way.

What's even crazier is that each mate can feel if another mate is in grave danger. Or, if one mate happens to pass away, the other mate can recognize it at the intense pain they would feel. So I thought about it more and inferred that you guys would notice if her soul was tinkered with. And since Shinso is a descendant of the Grim Reaper, he can manipulate souls. I don't know – at the time I was panicking so I asked him to take away Ochako's soul. I just kind of hoped you guys could feel it and come and –"

"Wait," Bakugou cut off Deku's rambling with a rumbling hiss. "_You're _the reason why me and Shitty Hair had a fucking heart attack because we thought she fucking _died?_"

The human meeped but nodded his head fervently.

Kirishima growled low and dropped the raven haired man before stalking towards Deku. The redhead grumbled in warning, "Just wait until we're done with you."

Ochako let out a hefty sigh, drawing the attention of the boys around her. She eyed Kirishima with a raised eyebrow and watched as he pouted. He stopped in his tracks to look at the ground with a kicked-puppy expression.

"Uh," The Earth dragon grumbled. "Just kidding." Her face lit up. Did Eiji just – ?

"And you!" Her smile dropped as she whipped around to face her now seething, blonde mate, holding her in place with a pointed glare. "Fuck's sake, Ochako. Do you have any idea how fucking _pissed _I am at you right now?" With a staggering glare, he added on darkly, voice filled with unspoken promises. "We're going to make you regret scaring us like that ever again."

In a blink of an eye, Bakugou went from standing in from of her to baring his teeth against her neck. Her mind went haywire. The brunette gasped as he bit into the exposed flesh, in front of _everybody_ might she also add.

"W-what did I do?" She asked, but instantly regretted asking such a dumb question as her mind finally caught up after Bakugou's bite.

Ochako went from blacking out from Shinso's magic to waking up with her boys in the middle of an all out battle. She wasn't clued in on what happened while she was out, but judging by the relief she saw on Eiji's face when she woke up, and how her mates apparently thought she almost died, Ochako knew she was in biiiiig fucking trouble.

To her terrifying realization, she heard Kirishima _laugh. _Like, his _evil _laugh. The laugh and smile he wore when he was excitedin battle. Unhinged.

Ochako felt her stomach drop.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Uraraka muttered mostly to herself as she watched Kirishima closing in on her as well. She turned her head to eye Deku and Iida and signal for their help, but instead she found them completely abandoning her. Iida was flushed as he talked to Camie with fast stutters, and Todoroki was a bright red as Deku raved on about how amazing it was that Todoroki could wield fire _and _ice?!

_Whatever happened to being best friends?,_ she thought to herself as her eye twitched.

Bringing Uraraka out of her thoughts, she heard Toru calling out her name.

"Ochako! Don't worry about us here. U.A. will help with damage control." The brunette tilted her head to look at the pinkette and Toru's floating clothes beside her, her brown eyes blown wide in realization that _all _her so called friends were throwing her to the wolves. Mina winked with her tongue out. "Good luck, girl. I feel like you're gonna need it."

_Wait, what-_

Uraraka yelped as Kirishima wrapped Bakugou and her in a tight hold, her face (pleasantly) squashed against their shirtless chests, before the blonde let off explosions with his hands, sending them flying up into the sky. They flew so fast, that they reached home in record time.

She barely realized that they finally entered the cave until she was unceremoniously thrown onto the familiar bedding, her body bouncing against the mattress before settling against the soft, white sheets.

Ochako shifted from laying on her back to lean on her elbows. She gulped when she stared up at Kirishima and Bakugou standing over her, brown, doe eyes meeting sharp red as she glanced between the two of them.

_This was…different._

Her face heated impossibly, surely a bright red as all the blood in her body went to her round cheeks. _She was embarrassed. _The look they gave her – it was too overwhelming. Bakugou looked at her in a way that felt like he was mocking her. Angry. Kirishima looked like he was trying to plan ways to rip her apart, so intently focused on her figure that she wanted to squirm.

But Ochako kept herself still, still only wearing Bakugou's black skull shirt. As she studied their expressions, her mind whirling in an attempt to decipher her mates, she swiftly realized that for once, she found it hard to guess what they were thinking.

All she knew was that she sure as hell caused a lot of trouble while she was out.

"So," Kirishima started, the eerie calm of his voice sending nervous shivers down Uraraka's spine. "Care to tell us what exactly you did to get into _that _much fucking trouble?" Ochako felt herself flushing red. Kirishima didn't swear often, and when he did, it left an impact. She knew she wasn't just in trouble. Judging by their scarlet gazes piercing through her very soul, she had a feeling she wasn't going to get out of this conversation unscathed.

Uraraka was, for a lack of a better word, in deep fucking shit.

But, because she was stubborn, Uraraka wasn't about to tell them about the surprise party.

"I-I, uh," She cursed herself for stuttering. "I was going to visit U.A…"

"In the middle of the fucking night?" Kirishima growled low, an eyebrow raised to show he wasn't buying whatever shit she was trying to sell. She flinched as he swore again. And apparently she took to long to answer, because Bakugou went off.

"Fine, don't tell us shit, Ochako. Just fuck us, right?" She flinched again at the sound of her name, unfamiliar coming from Bakugou's lips as he continued to go on, voice becoming more agitated as he talked. "Who gives a fuck about how we feel, huh? Doesn't fucking matter." The blonde seethed, starting to shake with…with…he didn't fucking _know. _He was a giant mess of emotions and it was snowballing and he felt like he was losing _control._

"God, fuck this!" The blonde suddenly yelled. Ochako sealed her lips in a wobbly line as she scanned Bakugou's expression, seeing a mix of anger and something else she couldn't recognize. She didn't know what to say. "You're never leaving our fucking sight ever again, Angel. You're never leaving this fucking place without us. We're not going to lose you. Not on our fucking watch." She opened her mouth to protest but Kirishima cut her off before she could get a word out.

"You don't have a fucking choice. You listen to us. You obey our every command." With each sentence Bakugou stalked closer and closer while Kirishima's voice darkened as he gave her a look that held her frozen in place. Her mind was running a mile a minute, confused and filled with panicked desperation. _What was happening? _Her mates gave her _respect. _Treated her like an equal. What exactly _happened_ while she was gone that made them revert back?

Eventually Bakugou was leaning over her on the bed, one of his calloused hands trailing up at the start of her knee and she tensed, feeling sharpened nails skimming up and slightly touch the skin covered by his shirt. Her face flushed red because they've never touched each other's _bare skin _like that before and what-

Ochako yelped as she felt him dig his nails into her skin, enough to leave a mark as his other hand tore the only piece of clothing she wore in half.

"Katsuki!" A flood of embarrassment washed over her and she desperately tried to cover her bare body from Bakugou and Kirishima's prying eyes. Bakugou chuckled darkly, moving to pin the arms covering her breasts above her head with a single hand. His other hand gripping her thigh moved to hold her waist tightly.

She never felt so exposed and vulnerable in her life. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held strong. Ochako tried to make eye contact with her mates, trying to get a read of _why_ they were doing this to her, shaking like a leaf as she willed the panic away. But they faced away from her, avoiding her eyes.

Everything connected. Uraraka _knew _her mates. They were hurting, but she knew that they'd never hurt her. She knew Bakugou and Kirishima respected her. For god's sake, they couldn't even _face_ her right now.

Heart thumping rapidly in her chest, she was proven right.

Bakugou sneered. "You're _ours_. We're going to make sure the only thing you can think about is usdestroying you_. _By the end of tonight, you'll never want to leave us again because you'll be too busy screaming our names. Voice hoarse as you beg us to fill you up until _we're _satisfied." Bakugou tightened his hold on her as he spoke. "Every day. All the time. You're never leaving our side. You're never going to…y-you're never," Bakugou's voice cracked as he tried to go on and he looked away in shame. _Fuck, _he sounded _weak._

Uraraka watched as he curled in on himself above her, hands slacking around her wrist to move and wrap around her stomach gently. Because reality finally settled in – he really did almost lose her. His heart stuttered.

_He almost lost her, he almost lost her, he almost lost her._

"You're _never _going to leave us again. Not like that. Y-you _can't, _Angel. I-I…_fuck._" He went to bury his head into her neck, rubbing himself over her as her heart lurched at how _broken _he sounded. Uraraka bit her lip. Overwhelmed. "I've neverbeen so fucking scared in my goddamn life. _Shit _Ochako. You can't leave us like that. You're-you…you mean _too much _to us, Angel."

Ochako felt everything at once, welling up with so much emotion as her cheeks strained when she tried to will the tears away. She felt stupid, guilty. Ecstatic, excited. Gods, who the fuck was she kidding? They were _her_ everything.

She loved them so fucking much. It was _obvious_. Ochako never wanted to see them this _broken _ever again.

"Look at me." The brunette was surprised at how solid her voice sounded, despite being shaky with nerves. When Bakugou didn't move, she said more gently. "Please look at me, Katsuki." After a beat, she felt the blonde shift in her arms and she turned her gaze towards the redhead, standing with his eyes downturned. "Eijiro, come here."

It didn't take a second for the redhead to wrap them all in his arms.

Ochako felt her throat close up as she finally was face to face with Kirishima and Bakugou. Seeing their expressions broke her down bit by bit and her own eyes welled up with tears, words of assurance almost forgotten as she was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Fuck," Kirishima swore. Bakugou and Ochako stared in stunned silence, the brunette's vision blurry with tears. Kirishima clenched his teeth, brows furrowed and face pinched in an odd way that conveyed _pain_. Yeah, fuck, he almost lost Ochako_. _But now, with the warmth of his mates in his arms, he also felt strangely _happy. _

"Fuck," He repeated and moved to cup both her cheeks in his hands, staring at her so brokenly that the tears building up finally began to run down her face. "I can't believe you're here in my arms." The redhead solemnly chuckled, wiping away the tears collecting against his palms. Uraraka's heart lurched as she heard his voice break at his words.

She finally cracked.

"I'm so sorry!" Ochako blubbered, tears falling no matter how hard she tried to control it. "I'm so sorry that I scared you guys. I'm so sorry that I broke your trust. I was just trying to do something for you both in secret. I _never_ wanted to hurtyou." Ochako hiccupped, knowing she looked and sounded chaotic. "But I'm _alive. _And I'm going to make damn sure that we all stay that way for as long as possible."

Surprising Kirishima and Ochako both, Bakugou laughed. They brunette and redhead turned to eye him curiously, all their eyes wet with tears, and he just snorted at their looks. They all looked crazy.

"I just," He paused, seeming to debate something in his head before shrugging._ Fuck it_. "I'm fucking _ecstatic_ right now." The blonde chuckled again.

Shaky smiles broke on everyone's faces.

Kirishima couldn't believe it. Not only was Katsuki his, a ball of wild energy that always challenged him to be better, but he had a fucking angel in front of him. A goddess sent to bring purpose in his and Bakugou's life.

He realized too, that he felt truly _happy._

Kirishima let out a soft laugh and Uraraka turned to him, taking in the gentle look in his eyes and the small smile on his lips. A blush painted his cheeks and she squirmed at the sight, feeling…warm.

"Eiji?" The brunette prodded softly and she watched as his smile stretched into a grin. He didn't respond just yet, instead opting to nuzzle against her neck, breathing in the sweet, cinnamon scent as he began to chuckle. At his movement, Bakugou joined the redhead on the other side of Uraraka's neck, rubbing against her as well.

Bakugou lifted his head slightly to eye Kirishima's shaking form. "The fuck you laughing at?"

There was a small silence before he uttered four words that had their hearts soaring.

"I love you both."

At that, Ochako squealed as Bakugou blushed a violent red, jolting away from Ochako's neck. Even for Bakugou, he didn't think he ever heard the three words from the redhead. Not in a long time, at least.

"Ei-ji-ro!" Ochako sung in excitement and awe. She felt like she was on cloud nine! Ochako sniffed, already feeling the tears collect again. Man, it's been less than 24 hours and this was already the tenth time she cried today!

"I love you guys too!" Ochako blurted, attempting and failing to hug her two mates tight because of their large size. She felt them both freeze in her meager hold, before Bakugou started.

"Say that again." The blonde demanded. "Both of you."

"Nah bro, that's like, a once a week thing."

Bakugou growled, moving to slap Kirishima. He yelped out loud. Ochako laughed and watched her boys argue about dumb shit as always. She rolled her eyes as their petty argument went on and on, deciding to cut them off before it ended in them physically fighting. Ochako did not have the energy for that right now.

"I love you, Eiji." She turned to stop Kirishima's next remark for being called Shitty Hair by pecking him on the lips. Ochako turned to Bakugou. "I love you, Tsuki." She stopped him as well with a quick peck.

They halted, stunned, only for a second. Kirishima and Ochako looked at Bakugou pointedly, clearly expecting something from the blonde. Bakugou huffed, face becoming heated again as he looked away from the both of them.

"I guess…you guys are alright." The Earth and Gravity dragon glanced at each other briefly before maintaining their stare on Bakugou. "I-I don't fucking hate you guys, okay?!" The two persisted until Bakugou exploded. "FINE! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO FUCKING MUCH THAT I'D KILL ANYONE THAT WOULD GET IN THE WAY US! AND ANGEL," He abruptly turned to look at Ochako's gaping face. "I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID EARLIER ABOUT NEVER LEAVING HOME, ROUNDFACE. YOU CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT WITH YOURSELF!"

"Awwww, Bakubrooooo." Kirishima cooed, turning to kiss him on the cheek and all over his face while the blonde grunted in annoyance. Even so, Bakugou never moved away. Ochako felt giddy as she watched their absolutely _adorable_ display of affection.

Finally, Bakugou and Kirishima's lips sealed. They kissed gently as first. Ochako flushed beneath them as she watched her boys press against each other passionately. It wasn't long before Bakugou's impatient ass upped the amp by biting and pulling Eiji's bottom lip. The redhead's eyes snapped open, flashing a dangerous glare as they began their fight for dominance, the sounds of clacking teeth spurring them on as the brunette began to breathe heavily from underneath them.

_Wow… _Ochako was awestruck, completely captivated. The kiss was heated as they pushed and pulled languidly while she laid there, naked.

Oh yeah, she was naked…

_Holy shit she completely forgot!_

All too aware of her exposed form and the ripped shirt laid under her, she couldn't help the small squeak that escaped. Between fight or flight, she's say that she was more of a fight girl. But in any situation that screamed sexual intimacy, she wanted to _book it_.

The small sound she let out loud betrayed her as it caused the opposite of the desired affect. Bakugou and Kirishima's attention turned towards the petite brunette, a small string of saliva connecting their swollen lips as Bakugou gave her a hooded look. Kirishima grinned wildly, eyes swirling with dark intent that Ochako was all too familiar of. She gulped.

"G-guys?" She spluttered. "I'm…tired. Yes, I'm tired. I think we should go to sleep."

Well, she tried.

"Oh no," Kirishima responded, voice taunting her as if he was messing with prey. "We're not done with you." His sharp teeth glinted in the iridescent light of the cave. He moved towards her neck and by instinct Ochako squeezed her eyes shut, arching her neck to expose the unmarred skin, not sure whether to move away or allow him to dig his teeth into her neck.

At that thought, she shivered below them, feeling herself heat up in strange ways as her inner dragon purred at the image. The thought of her neck covered in Bakugou and Kirishima's mark…she whimpered.

Her mates took notice, grinning to themselves as she was reacting just as they wanted her to.

"Aren't you excited, Angel?" Bakugou reminded her of his presence as her mind was split between feeling Kirishima's nose run across her neck to the blonde's gravelly voice in her ear. "Tonight is going to be all. About. You." Her eyes dramatically opened at his words.

"What are- _ah!_" Before she could even question his words, Kirishima licked a line up her neck before sucking gently on the junction of the pale skin. She felt herself starting to shake as everything within her went haywire. Something savage within her, something primitive, was welling up inside. Something that laid dormant all this time was finally pushing against the barriers inside her, chanting at her to simply submit. But her mind said otherwise – she wanted to _dominate_.

With the help of her Gravitational powers, she pushed Bakugou away briefly so she could wrap her legs around Kirishima's waist, before twisting her lower body and pushing against his broad shoulders, successfully pinning her red-haired mate below her.

With a low growl, she went in for the kill and bit at Kirishima's neck. Hard.

"Holy _shit._" Kirishima breathed heavily through his nose as he couldn't help but rut against her, clothed pants rubbing against Ochako's bare skin. His hands went to grab at her waist. He dug his fingers into her tightly as she yelped at the feeling, slowly grinding against her to get Ochako ready.

Before Bakugou could complain (because she knew he would if she didn't give him enough attention), she ignored how flustered she felt as her hands reached out grab the waistband of his pants, and tugged the blonde towards her.

Ochako sat up, feeling Kirishima pause with his hands holding her in place as she brought Bakugou to her lips. Ochako had only experienced soft, gentle pecks. Nothing like the kisses Kirishima and Bakugou usually share. But she wanted to…please. The thought embarrassed her, making her face flush red in embarrassment at the thoughts she was capable of having.

Ochako tried to mirror what she saw Kirishima and Bakugou do, kissing against Bakugou with more fervor. She felt more than heard Bakugou chuckle against her, and she pulled back, flustered that she probably had done something wrong.

"Was that not okay?" Ochako couldn't help the insecurity seeping through her voice. So much for her small bout of confidence. She felt Kirishima begin to run his thumbs in circles on her hips, unconsciously soothing her. Bakugou cracked a smirk, staring at her with uncontained glee.

"Was fucking _hot_. Just relax, Angel." As Bakugou leaned forward to capture her lips once again, he felt a deeper part of himself feel excited that he was _ruining _her in some way. He knew it was wrong. He knew this feeling stemmed from his past, but he allowed himself to indulge in his Angel.

Kirishima, on the other hand, was having a hell of a time watching them, feeling himself stir as he watched Ochako desperately try to keep up with Bakugou's hurried kisses.

Bakugou and Ochako moved together, sharing a kiss that didn't just make her stomach erupt in butterflies. The kiss was…different. It didn't make her heart patter in her chest in warmth, it made her mind numb, her lower body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way? She wasn't sure anymore. All she knew was that Bakugou tasted _good_. Like caramel, kinda. But a lil' burnt.

And then he opened his mouth slightly against hers, confusing the brunette until she felt something wet swipe where her lips met. She jumped suddenly, hopping on Kirishima. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the redhead hiss, going to turn her head away from Bakugou to check on her other mate. Instead, Bakugou grabbed her chin and held her in place, a protest falling deaf on their ears as it was muffled by the blonde's lips. As her mouth opened, he easily slipped inside and Ochako couldn't help but squeak into his mouth.

She felt the hands on her hips tighten, before Kirishima angled towards her until she felt something hard against her rear. Ass on his abs but just grazing the half hard erection he was sporting.

Ochako let out another squeak as her mind finally registered on the fact that _his dick was touching her butt oh my god._

She was starting to feel like everything was becoming too much and panic rose within in her. Ochako tried to move away from Bakugou's hand holding her in place and lift her hips away from Kirishima, but they held her tightly in place with a dark chuckle. They were _enjoying _this, very much.

Kirishima moved her lower half down his body and her eyes widened as he slowly tilted her hips. She didn't register why until he lifted his own hips, and Ochako saw stars.

"_Shiiiit._" Kirishima gritted his teeth as he slowly moved against her.

The sound of his curse and his clothed dick rubbing against her bare flesh sent _something _through her body. And the creature that was residing deep inside her, the creature that told her to give up everything to her two mates, finally escaped its confines.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he continued to grind against her center, slowly. But each time it sent something _very_ nice through Ochako's body as she sloppily kissed Bakugou back, tongues dancing in a way she never thought was possible.

It felt…weird. So weird. But it was starting to feel really good too. So she started to grind back against him.

"_Fuck_, Ochako." Kirishima swore in such a vulnerable way, that she felt a zing go through her body at his words, a whine bubbling in her throat but captured in Bakugou's mouth. She felt the grip on her chin disappear before a pair of hands ran from her hips and up her body.

Kirishima licked his lips as he watched her moving against him while kissing Bakugou. Even when he stopped grinding against her, he watched her face scrunch up in displeasure and increased the movement of her hips all on her own.

Gods, she was beautiful. And she was _theirs._

"You're such a good girl, aren't you?" Kirishima breathed huskily, resuming his grind against her with building speed.

At that, Ochako sped up the movement of her hips and let out a lengthy, truly embarrassing, uncontained moan.

Bakugou pulled away from her lips, snorting. "Of fucking course you have a praise kink." He teased the brunette as she pouted. Her whole body was red now, she was sure of it.

"You're one to talk." Kirishima snorted as he moved against Uraraka, the pout faltering on her face as her mouth slightly parted, eyes fluttering but otherwise still coherent.

Bakugou glared at the redhead, only muttering a, "Can it, Shitty Hair," before resuming his attention on Ochako. The blonde kissed along the column of her neck as she felt the gentle pleasure pulsing through her. It wasn't really getting anywhere, but it felt nice. She liked this a lot.

"You feel good, Ochako?" Kirishima groaned from below her. She nodded fervently. "Use your words, Little One." Ochako bit her lip, heart racing and feeling all kinds of feelings at his nickname for her. But the minute Kirishima stopped moving, she frowned in frustration. Ochako moved a bit against him, but nothing felt as good then when he was grinding back.

"Yes." She huffed breathlessly, words spilling out of her lips without her consent. "Please, Eiji. Don't stop. I-I want to feel good." She heard them chuckle wickedly. Kirishima still hadn't moved and she was getting increasingly annoyed.

"Do you want to feel even better?" Bakugou asked her teasingly and nipped at her neck. Ochako jolted, a whimper leaving her throat as her inner dragon had a field day.

_Better? She could feel even better than she was already feeling?_

"I want to. I want to so bad. Please Tsuki. Eiji." Gods, none of them knew she'd be the type to enjoy being submissive but _fuck _did they love this.

She didn't know how Bakugou and Kirishima could be so in sync but they both moved away from her, causing an upset groan to spill from Ochako's lip. Kirishima tutted.

"Patience, Little One. We're going to make sure your first time's unforgettable." Her heart fluttered at that, but she never would've been prepared for what he said after. "We're going to fucking destroy you. Fuck you so good that nothing will be in that pretty head of yours except us. I'm warning you now, Little One."

"We don't want to hurt you, so we'll need safe words." Bakugou added. "Say 'fire' to stop, 'ice' to slow down or give you a break."

Ochako nodded hurriedly, feeling something akin to just wanting to get this over with. Bakugou eyed her predatorily.

"We need to hear your words, Angel." She shivered.

"'Fire' to stop, 'ice' to slow down." Ochako breathlessly answered, shaking in anticipation.

With that, the redhead pushed her to lie flat on the bed. Bakugou moved in front of Ochako as Kirishima went above her, running his calloused fingers through her hair as the blonde moved to grab the creamy flesh of her thighs.

Ochako bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, heightening the feeling of Bakugou's hands on her legs. She felt him squeeze her thighs, so close to her center. The idea made her want to combust.

Bakugou spread her legs open, and embarrassment flashed through her again.

"W-wait!" Ochako moved to close her legs but Bakugou managed to maneuver his way so his shoulders were in the way. His hands massaged the flesh adjacent to her most intimate part, before he used his right hand to gently slide up her folds. "Eek!" She squealed as she twitched slightly at the feeling. _H-he's touching- _

"_Holy shit_." Bakugou groaned from below her as her body tensed, feeling him prod gently at her opening. "So fucking wet already, Angel." He glided her slickness upwards before nearing her clit, but never actually touching it. Just teasing. Prolonging something that her body desired.

Bakugou suddenly started rubbing her with two fingers, swirling his digits in a circle against her clit and eyeing her to gauge her reaction.

"Ah!" Ochako panted as whatever it was she felt while grinding on Kirishima came back _stronger_, her hips moving to roll against him. Trying desperately to increase the pressure of his fingers.

She heard Kirishima shuffling downwards, before a rough hand pressed down on her belly to hold her in place. Her eyes opened and hazily made contact with the redhead as she was forced to take Bakugou's increasing pace, watching Kirishima as he leaned towards her.

Kirishima licked up the length of her neck, completely addicted to her sweet taste. God, he was fucking _reeling_. He wanted to _wreck _her. Make her a complete sobbing mess. But Bakugou and him knew they had to take it slow. She was so small, he felt like she'd break if Bakugou and him caved into their desires too quickly.

And the quiet, wanton moans trickling out of her lips made Kirishima shiver in excitement. Making it so much harder to hold back. The sweet call of her voice teased him of what she'd sound like when she was screaming his and Bakugou's name, strangled and strained as she tried to wrap her head around the pleasure they forced her to take.

Kirishima let out a low growl as his fantasies ran wild, nipping and sucking harder at Ochako's neck so her mewls would increase in volume, hand pressing harder against her rippling abdomen to keep her from moving. He pulled his lips away briefly to lap at her ear, nibbling on the lobe as she let out another squeak. Gods, she was fucking _adorable._

"You feel good, Little One?" The redhead breathed in her ear.

Bakugou smirked as he eyed Ochako chanting _yes, yes, yes _over and over again, seeing her struggle to hold onto control as her eyes became more and more unfocused. His two fingers swirled quickly against her clit before his other hand moved to press against her opening.

"A-ah!" His middle finger slowly sunk into her tight heat. "Katsuki!" Ochako yelped, unsure of how to feel about the foreign object entering her.

"Fuck, so warm." Bakugou didn't give her time to adjust as he rapidly fingered her while still keeping the pressure on her clit. Ochako's brown eyes snapped open, swirling with lust as brown met red. Her face was flushed, lips swollen, as she tried to comprehend the feeling of him entering her. At first it didn't feel like much, the pleasure pulsing from her clit instead, but soon, waves of pleasure began rushing through her.

"Fuck!" Ochako's eyes squeezed shut again while she threw her head back, arching her body as she swore.

Bakugou's eyes flashed as he quickened his pace again, words of praise leaving his lips as Kirishima grinned against her bruising neck. "Shit, you're goddamn beautiful. A fucking angel." He growled as he watched the goddess before him moan and squirm from their ministrations.

"You're doing so good for us." Kirishima murmered.

Something was coming. Ochako just knew it. Holy shit whatever it was, was coming fast and she didn't know how to handle it, or what the hell was going on but fuck, fuck, _fuck fuck!_

"Eijiro, Katsukiiii." Ochako couldn't stop babbling their names. "I-I-" Was she stuttering? She couldn't tell. "I'm going to…I feel," What was she saying again? "Oh my god. Just - _please_. Please, something's coming. It feels so good." She wailed out.

Bakugou grinned as he removed his fingers from her clit. Kirishima used his other hand to tweak at Ochako's right nipple as her babbling turned into high pitched moans. Bakugou added another finger into her cunt, stretching her out before moving his head down. His blonde strands obscured his glaring red eyes before he sucked harshly on her clit.

"Come for us."

Ochako tensed. The cord that was winding incredibly tight, strung tautly, before it finally snapped. A wave of pleasure washed over her entire being.

Ochako moaned uncontrollable, the noises she made and the sounds of her squelching pussy falling deaf on her ears as she rode out the waves. Bakugou's tongue swirled around her clit and he finger fucked her while her lower body twitched, red eyes glued to Ochako's blissed out face. Her eyes hazily looked up at the crystal ceiling as she could only feel how _good _she felt.

Bakugou and Kirishima were _addicted_. They restrained themselves from moving their hands down to relieve some of the pressure, intent on saving themselves for Ochako as she keened and shuddered against them. _They couldn't wait._

"Katsu-Katsukiiii." She felt herself dripping down her ass cheeks and Bakugou's hands as he slowed down his fingers, her body still riding the waves of bliss as she came down from her high. Ochako groaned when she finally settled, fingers and lips withdrawing from her sensitive cunt as she still twitched in the aftermath.

Ochako felt hands running through her hair and gently stroking her thighs. Her eyes finally focused as her clouded vision cleared, latching onto Kirishima's face in front of her. He stared at her fondly.

Ochako could only breathe a single, "Wow." She watched as the redhead beamed at her, and found herself smiling back.

Kirishima turned to look at Bakugou. "I think she's ready."

Brown eyes widened. Wait, what? There was _more? _

Their attention turned towards her, and she realized she had said that out loud.

"Tch. You haven't felt nothing yet." Bakugou growled lowly. Ochako gulped. He stood up and got off the bed, abs rippling as he stretched. Kirishima took his place in front of Ochako. She held her breath as the Earth dragon leaned over her, his towering build making her feel tiny. His knees settled between her legs and his hands placed beside her head, successfully trapping her in place.

Kirishima looked down at his mate below him, his look of adoration became downright evil. Ochako bit her lip as she couldn't help but feel excited.

"I'm going to destroy you, Little One. Gonna fuck you so good." Kirishima said so simply, that it made Ochako heat up again. The fact that he just told her like it was, as if she had no choice in that matter, made her feel _good. _Oh my god, she felt like a perverted hypocrite. For all the times she said that she hated being dominated, she had to admit, right now she completely _loved _it.

Interrupting her from her thoughts, Kirishima cupped her cheek with a hand and pressed his dick against her still sensitive cunt.

Ochako gasped and twitched in surprise as she felt bare flesh against her lips below. _Since when did he take off his pants?_

"You want that? Want to feel good again? Want to feel even better and be a good girl for us?" Ochako bit her lip as his words spurred her on, making her squirm against him. She couldn't help but whimper.

Feeling him below, her eyes flicked downwards without her consent and she felt herself flush red as she eyed his length, the darkish pink colour rubbing against her. Ochako couldn't help but feel curious as she took in the shape. The veins, the angry red of the tip. She just couldn't wrap her head around his…his _thing _fitting inside her.

Kirishima smirked as he watched Ochako ogle his length, before angling himself to rub against her clit.

Ochako squeaked, still feeling sensitive from her recent orgasm and _watching _as he rubbed against her. Her hands flung out to stabilize herself on Kirishima's shoulders, feeling his biceps flex as he continued to rut against her.

"You wanna be a good girl?" He taunted her, repeating his earlier question. She shuddered.

Ochako was about to nod, but instead stopped herself. _Use your words, _his earlier words echoed in her head. She gnawed her lip before answering in a quiet voice.

"Please Eiji. I'll be good. I'll be so good." Ochako turned her head to the left and avoided his smoldering stare, overwhelmed now that she realized he was going to be _inside _her. But she wanted it. _Fuck, she wanted it so bad. _If Bakugou's fingers could feel _that_ good, she couldn't imagine how she was going to handle Kirishima.

Hands gripped from under her chin and turned her to face him again. Ochako could only stare as he licked his lips, eyes raking over her exposed body with uncontained delight.

"That's my girl."

Her mind blanked. She would do anything to be praised like that over and over again.

Kirishima's fingers trailed down and he easily slid two fingers inside her as Ochako yelped. He moved slowly, scooping the evidence of her pleasure as he groaned. He pulled out his fingers and trailed it up to her mouth, over her bruised bottom lip.

"Suck."

She obeyed. Her lips parted tentatively as he slid the digits inside her mouth, tongue swirling around her flavour. She sucked with fervor and reveled in the choked noise escaping the redhead's throat.

His other hand tightened around her hip. It was the only warning she got before Kirishima began to press forward, sliding himself up and down her cunt. Coating himself in her wetness and reeling as she whimpered around his fingers.

Kirishima moved the hand on his to grab himself with a small smirk, angling his head against her opening. He pressed forward, sinking in with a strangled groan until his head was inside her. Ochako could only tense as she felt the intrusion. He was stretching her wide.

He held back a chuckle. Ochako was going to realize just how much he liked messing with his prey.

Before he sunk the rest of himself in, he pulled out so his cock rested against her pussy lips. He pushed the head in again, and pulled out of her entrance. In, and out. In and out. Never fully penetrating her as Ochako grew increasingly frustrated.

"Eishi – " Ochako garbled his name around his fingers, cutting herself off when she looked down in her impatience. She gasped at the image. _Holy shit_, she was captivated, her desperation accumulating until she couldn't handle it anymore. "Fruck, shop sheasing me, Eishi." She tried to speak around his digits as she lifted her hips. Anything to increase the pleasure. He pulled away with a mocking chuckle.

Kirishima tutted. "Ah, ah, ah. Be patient Little One. We gotta wait until Katsuki gets here."

At this point, Ochako was so out of it that she didn't even realize that Bakugou had left earlier. The blonde entered the room and snorted at Kirishima's words.

"Forgot me already?" Bakugou teased as he set some things down on the nightstand. A dip in the bed snapped her attention to the blonde.

Kirishima growled a low warning, pushing the fingers in her mouth so her flushed cheeks faced the man above her. "Eyes on me." He demanded, voice like molasses as he finally sheathed himself in her with a wet _snap._

Kirishima and Bakugou both watched with glee as her eyes snapped wide in shock at being filled in an instant, brown eyes flickering back to watch the redhead pull out. Ochako hiccupped around his fingers. Oh god, she realized as he slid himself against her walls, that it felt _good. _So good. It strangely didn't hurt and her body was shaking in anticipation and –

Kirishima thrusted inside her again, and a switch was flipped.

"Eijiro!" Her back arched as she clutched the sheets tightly beside her head, almost wanting to scramble back as his large size split her wide open. He removed the fingers from her mouth to grasp at her waist, pinning her in place.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Kirishima grunted, feeling her wrapped tight around him. So warm, so wet.

"It's t-too much – I, I…" Moans started spilling out of her mouth without her permission as pleasure pumped through her. She was being split wide. Nothing in her life ever felt like this. It was _amazing. Exhilarating. _Ochako couldn't get enough.

"Ungh, ah, so goooood." Whines fell out of her lips. Even while being succumbed to the onslaught of pleasure, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious about her wanton sounds. She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the noises escaping her, but Bakugou yanked her hand from her mouth.

"Tell us. Tell us how good Eijiro is making you feel." Bakugou growled low, sparking something inside Ochako as her whole body tingled.

"Pleaaase!" She wailed. Bakugou moved his hands down to mold her breasts before nipping at her nipple.

"Tell us."

Ochako couldn't help but comply. "So good. Eijiro is making me feel so good!" She babbled, feeling tears collecting at her eyes. Suddenly Kirishima shifted, moving so he was knelt down, knees under her ass. He lifted her calves upward to throw them over his shoulder.

Kirishima leaned forward so her legs were pressing against her upper body, and experimentally plunged into her tight heat.

"Eiji!" Ochako squeaked as he brushed something inside her, something that made her mind blank and her vision blurry and _wow everything was amazing. Everything was great._

And he didn't stop, maintaining a breakneck pace as he snarled. Lapping and sucking at her neck. Making sure to mark her body so sustain his urge to claim her completely as his and Bakugou's.

"That's it, Ochako," Bakugou teased from beside them as she shuddered. Ochako tried to move her hands to grip at something, _anything, _but Bakugou forced her down by her wrists. Kirishima moved to kiss Ochako, quieting her moans. "You're taking his cock so well."

Bakugou couldn't help himself as he watched his mates fuck – Ochako's dazed expression and Kirishima trying desperately to control himself as he entered Ochako's tight warmth. One of the blonde's hand moved to grab at his dick, pumping lazily to soothe the ache.

Kirishima was in fucking heaven. God, he couldn't get _enough. _He was welling up with so much emotion as he fiercely chased the high he wanted to give her.

He desired her badly. No matter how much they kissed, swallowing her needy sounds, no matter how much he pumped into her, he couldn't get enough. Kirishima willed his sudden surge of emotions into the kiss, moaning into her mouth as he mapped her curvy body with his hands. Every bump, every crevice, every smooth expanse of skin. _He was addicted._

Ochako's heart thumped at the change in pace. Their kiss turned downright desperate, messy and lewd. Their hips met each other in a constant rhythm that sent pleasure through Ochako's every nerve. Her toes curled as the familiar feeling strung tight in her abdomen. Something was welling up inside, something _big. _

Her noises pitched, swallowed by Kirishima's mouth on hers at their pleasure spiked. She was dizzy, drunk on lust. _Almost there, almost there._

Kirishima sensed it. The tightening of her walls that had him shuddering in response. The slapping of skin on skin echoing throughout the cave. The noises they couldn't contain, sounding absolutely feral as they sat on the edge of euphoria.

"Eiji, Eijiiii," Ochako spilled his name from her lips. "Please…"

"Please what?" He hummed in her ear.

Ochako was fucking _done _with this.

Activating her powers, she made Kirishima weightless before flipping him onto his back. She felt powerful, straddling one of the Dragon Lords as he stared wide eyed up at her. A growl left her lips without her control as she lifted her hips, hands on his shoulders as she glared down at him.

"How do you like it, huh?" Ochako rumbled at him, swirling her hips torturously slow as Kirishima trembled below her. That's right. She was their mate, they're equal. Uraraka reveled in the way that she could reduce the redhead into a blushing mess below her.

Kirishima was _imploding_.

As he felt her silken walls pull away from him, his hands flung to her waist as he grunted.

"_Holy fucking shit._" Ironically enough, it wasn't Kirishima who swore. Bakugou continued to watch with a predatory gleam, mouth slightly agape as he thumbed the head of his cock in sync with Ochako's hips. Bakugou and Kirishima's eyes were locked on the goddess before them, before watching her slump down on Kirishima's dick, swallowing him whole in one swift movement.

"Fuck!" Ochako yelped as she set up a fast rhythm. The fading feeling came back in full swing. She was already at the edge.

"Since when did you get such a dirty mouth?" Bakugou chuckled, knowing fully who was responsible for her change in vocabulary.

Calloused hands squeezed at her hips as Kirishima began to thrust upwards. Ochako noticed and immediately pulled upwards with a huff, pinning him harder against the ground with her gravity. She wasn't about to give up her control so easily. If he began to piston up into her, she knew it would be over for her in a second.

"_Stay_." She hissed as her thighs began to burn with the effort, riding, like she was using him to reach her own pleasure.

"Ochako!" Kirishima was growling below her, his eyes flashing as the dragon in him fought for dominance. Ochako was unrelenting and felt a small sense of smugness as he clearly fought against her force of gravity. She couldn't help but feel thrilled as his eyes flickered, switching between red and black. She was making him lose control.

Bakugou chuckled from beside her. Ochako whipped her head to eye the blonde pumping himself, successfully making her falter in her movement with a gasp. "You made a big fucking mistake." Bakugou cackled.

She gasped as her eyes went back to Kirishima, and saw his eyes finally settle from scarlet to black.

Kirishima fought against her powers and in a second, had a firm hold on Ochako's hips, forcing her upwards so his tip brushed at her entrance.

"I thought she wanted to be a good girl. But look at her, thinking she can dominate us." Kirishima jeered, a dark smirk covering his face as he talked to Bakugou. He gave her the excited look he often wore while in battle. Ochako squirmed from above Kirishima as their focus zeroed in on her. Even though they spoke of her like she wasn't even there, something about it made her _thrilled._

"I think," Bakugou added on from beside them, eyes holding devilish intent. "That she needs to reminded on who exactly she's dealing with. Don't you agree, Eijiro?"

Kirishima nodded, chuckling, before gazing at the brunette. "Get ready, O-cha-ko."

The redhead didn't warn her before he thrusted into her at the same time as he slammed her down with his hands.

An almost inhumane noise escaped Ochako's throat as she was forced to take Kirishima's punishing tempo. The pleasure that already wound tight twice before came back, and Ochako couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No, no, no." Ochako wailed. "Too fast. I can't, I'm gonna – "

He ignored her pleas until everything spilled over, her vision becoming white as her orgasm snuck up on her with tremendous intensity.

Ochako's body locked as she screamed.

Kirishima was unrelenting, fucking her through her high as she gushed over him. Her cunt squelching with her release as her eyes rolled back. The pleasure tingled throughout her body as she could only twitch and moan while he abused her pussy.

She was falling from her orgasm but he continued to thrust up against her. Ochako's eyes began to tear up at the overstimulation. She was already so sensitive but he wouldn't _stop._

"Hah, hah, ahhh." She garbled. "N-no more…"

Kirishima chuckled and Ochako immediately knew that Bakugou was right. _She made a huge mistake._

"We were going to take it easy on you for your first time." Kirishima purred at her, slowing his pace to let her process his words. "But because you were being a _brat, _I think it's time to show you exactly what Katsuki and I want to do to you."

Ochako shivered. God, they were holding back? Holy shit Ochako was going to _break_ at this point.

_And she was loving it._

"Please…" She begged.

In a second Kirishima flipped them around so Ochako laid flat on the bed. She felt the bed dip as Kirishima and Bakugou switched spots.

Bakugou held her waist and lifted her upwards so her ass pressed against his cock. She shook as she felt the wetness trickling down her thighs but kept her face against the sheets, too embarrassed to look up. The position made her feel exposed. Defenseless.

"So greedy." Bakugou growled as he wet his cock while Kirishima moved in front of her. The blonde threaded his fingers through her brown strands, lifting her up. Ochako gulped as she eyed Kirishima's cock in front of her. "You already came twice but you haven't satisfied either of us yet." Ochako could only whimper as she felt herself being slowly filled again.

"Wait, I'm still sensit – _oh_." He fully sheathed himself in her and began a punishing pace that had her eyes rolling back. Bakugou moved the hand in her hair to hold her waist so tightly, that he was sure to leave bruises on her body. Ochako couldn't handle it after just coming and she moved forward to scramble away, but his hands kept her slamming back against him.

"Fuck, she feels _amazing._" Bakugou swore as he watched her body swallow him up, stretching to accommodate his girth. So fucking wet after coming twice.

"Wait 'til she comes around you." Kirishima teased before lacing his own fingers in her brown strands, lifting her head high enough so he could lean the tip of his cock against her lips. Her eyes were hazy as she looked up at Kirishima, mouth parted as whines spilled out.

"Because you're so greedy," Kirishima focused his attention back on Ochako while she desperately tried to maintain eye contact, vision flickering. "Let's see how long you'll last taking both of us at once."

Ochako could only moan at the idea, Bakugou's merciless tempo rendering her speechless. She couldn't imagine it. She couldn't imagine being filled when she already was being ripped in half.

"Stick your tongue out." Kirishima growled. Ochako's eyes widened at the implication of his words, but hesitantly licked at his slit, tasting herself on his cock. "Good. Now open wide." She did as he said and squeaked as he slid into her mouth, her flavour bursting on her tongue "Suck."

She did as he said, and heard him swear under his breath. The sound made her tremble and thrust her hips backwards at Bakugou. At the blonde's surprised gasp, she couldn't help but tighten around his length as she sucked desperately at Kirishima's cock in her mouth. _Oh god, she was going crazy._

"Fuuuuuck, Angel." Bakugou growled as he felt her walls clamp down on him. He paused in his pace to lazily eye Ochako's bowed back, taking both his and Kirishima's dicks so well. At his halt in movement, Ochako whimpered around Kirishima and the redhead groaned.

Bakugou smirked, slapping Ochako's ass and watching as she flew forward and choked on the redhead's cock. Kirishima was panting at this point, already close from fucking Ochako before. Adding on her throat closing in around him, he was about to blow.

Kirishima glared at Bakugou, knowing the blonde did that on purpose.

"Ass." He hissed. Bakugou winked.

Bakugou was reeling with glee as he felt her tighten around him again after another hit to her cheeks. _So his little Angel was a bit of a masochist..._ "Show me how you want it." The blonde whispered in her ear, slapping her on the other ass cheek. He grinned as he pulled back, eyeing the skin turning a bright pink.

All her rationale was out the window at this point as the sharp pain mixed so delightfully well with the pleasure. She thrusted back against him without any protests, desperate to reach another peak with high-pitched whimpers.

Bakugou grinned, leaning down to start nipping all over her body. Leaving marks and scenting her to satisfy his desire to claim her completely, to satisfy his urge to dig his teeth into her delectable neck.

As her focus was put on Bakugou, she stopped working on Kirishima's dick. The redhead tightened his grip in Ochako's hair to remind her of her mistake and she whimpered at the slight stab of pain.

He pushed her head down until her eyes burned with tears.

"Don't forget. Your job is to make the _both_ of us feel good." Kirishima prompted her not so kindly. Ochako nodded on his cock as drool dribbled down her chin. Her right hand moved to reach where her lips couldn't and she started up another rhythm.

Fine, she would submit. But Ochako would be damned if she couldn't get them back later.

She upped her speed, vigorously slurping up his length as she twisted her hand. Her tongue lapped him up as her other hand reached out to play with his balls, all the while moving her hips against Bakugou. Ochako reveled in the animalistic sounds leaving Kirishima and Bakugou's mouth.

"That's it," Bakugou licked his lips at the sight before him. A wicked idea sparked in his head as he watched Kirishima's face, biting his lip and scrunched in pleasure. He could tell Kirishima was close. "Keep on being good for us and we might just reward you." Bakugou sneered as he made eye contact with another pair of red eyes, both making a silent agreement with dark smiles.

The blonde grabbed the inside of Ochako's elbows and took her hands away from Kirishima, lifting her up. Her eyes snapped open wide as she tensed.

"Relax Angel, we'll take care of you." At Bakugou's words, she found herself calming down. But it didn't stop the rapid beating of her heart as he raised her by the elbows. She found herself kneeling but her upper body was lifted so she was eye level to Kirishima.

"Remember Little One, what are the safe words?" Kirishima asked her while he cupped a hand to her left cheek. He gently thumbed her bottom lip as he eyed her. Brown hair a mess, dried tears streaked down her face, lips a bright, swollen pink, and purple hickeys scattered all over her neck and body. The possessive side of him purred. So beautiful.

"'Fire' to stop, 'ice' to slow down." She said all in one breath. Was that her voice? She couldn't believe how needy she sounded.

"Good."

Bakugou began to ram into her and Ochako cried out, voice cracking. Her throat was sore but she couldn't be bothered to stop. Their hips met _hard, _his balls slapping against her flesh as he impaled her over and over again. With the momentum of gravity and his hands on her forearms, it forced her to take him at an unimaginable speed.

"You like that, Angel? You like me fucking you like this while Eiji watches?" Bakugou's words spurred her on.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"You feel good? You gonna cum?" His tone was downright sinful.

"Please, p-please. Eijir-ro, K-Katsuki!" He jackhammered inside her as he grinned, locking eyes with Kirishima briefly. She was ready.

The redhead kneeled in front of her before palming her breasts, keeping her balanced so Bakugou could let go of one hand and scoop up the slick trickling down her thighs. He swirled a finger around the ring of her asshole and immediately Ochako tensed.

"K-Katsuki? What are you d-doing?" Her voiced cracked at the question. Kirishima pinched at her nipple to distract her and she yelped.

"Relax, Little One. It's going to feel so good. You want to feel good?" Kirishima cooed at her as her vision became hazy, the constant pleasure numbing her brain to the point where she didn't have any other thought then wanting to be filled.

"Yes please." She begged, before feeling Bakugou's finger enter her other hole as Kirishima tweaked her nipples. She felt herself twitch at the feeling, trying her best to remain relaxed as he filled her.

Ochako was splitting wide open. And as he experimentally rolled his hips while thrusting his finger in her ass, she couldn't help the guttural groan that left her mouth.

"A-ahhh! Katsuki!" He picked up on the unrelenting speed and she felt her thighs tremble at another impending orgasm. _No, not again. She couldn't._

"What a dirty girl. Losing her mind as she gets fucked in both holes." Kirishima teased. Her mind blanked again.

"Y-yes! Ah, uh, it feels s-so gooood. I-I love this so much. I love it, I love it. B-but…" He cocked his head at her stutter.

"But what, Little One?" He licked his lips as she felt something wet begin to flow down her cheeks. She didn't register what the wetness was for a second, brain failing to understand anything but being roughly fucked. _Wow, were these tears? Was she crying?_ She almost laughed in her delirium.

"It's t-too much. I'm being _split in half_. I can't take it. P-please, I can't." The look Kirishima gave her was so dominating, she felt her throat close up and her heart fall out of her chest.

"You're going to take it, whether you like it or not."

"Fuck!" Bakugou swore as she tightened around him again, feeling her clench on his cock and his finger. Ochako whimpered while Kirishima smirked.

"In fact, let's see if you can take being filled in _all _holes." Ochako was going to break. She knew after all of this, it was over for her. She felt so good. They ruined her for anyone else. Not like she was going to do this with…_oh! _At a particular stroke her mind stuttered to a stop.

Kirishima positioned himself on his knees and leaned his dick towards her, hand going to stroke her pink cheeks. He grinned as she looked at him unseeingly, completely surrendering to the bliss as brown hazed over. But when his tip touched her lips, she opened up and slipped his length into her mouth with a moan. _A fucking goddess._

She couldn't get enough and started bobbing her head to the speed of Bakugou's hips, already feeling her entire body ache under the strain. Ochako was getting close even after she came twice. And as she felt another finger enter her ass, she garbled around Kirishima's dick, eyes rolling back at the feeling.

"Shit. Perfect. You're fucking perfect." Kirishima swore as he dug his hands into her hair. The praise made her fucking _preen. _She looked up at his face, and saw again his eyes pitching black.

Ochako choked as he held her head in place and shallowly thrusted inside her wet cavern. Using her for his pleasure as he was already caught up in his own lust.

Tears freely fell down Ochako's flushed cheeks as she forced herself to breathe through her nose, the taunt feeling inside her winding so tight. She simply felt like an object to their desire, to use until they were satisfied. But _god did she love it. _

"Fuck, Katsuki. You need to see her. She looks and feels _divine._" Kirishima continued to praise her as he took in her face, expression revealing her desire as she tried to handle being filled. Bakugou could only groan in response.

Katsuki dropped her other elbow and moved his fingers down. He moaned as he touched where the two met, feeling himself enter her tight pussy as she twitched. He trailed up to push at her abdomen. She twitched as her body rippled from the pleasure, and sped up his pace, fascinated as he felt her respond to his assault.

Bakugou's tongue trailed over his canines while he trailed his rough fingers down her body, until he found her clit. With a smirk, he swirled it in tight circles and put a third finger into her ass.

Ochako's hands scrambled to Kirishima's muscled thighs, scratching him up as she came a third time.

Incoherent babbles left her mouth while she slobbered around Kirishima's cock. Her body fluttered again, tears falling to wet the bedsheets below her. Everything went white as fireworks exploded. She was barely aware when her mouth was filled with a sticky substance, her inner dragon preening at pleasing her mate.

Without thinking she swallowed down Kirishima's cum as he gently pumped into her bruised lips a few more times. The redhead bit his lip as he watched her take him without asking. _Shit, she was perfect._

Kirishima finally pulled away with a _pop _and Bakugou removed his fingers to run along her back, soothing her as she finished her high while he idly thrusted in her.

"Unghhh…" Was the only noise she could make as her body finally went lax, eyes fluttering. She took a minute to rest before cracking her eyes open to the light, turning to look back at Bakugou. Bakugou's heart faltered at how gorgeous she looked. Completely spent but looking so innocent despite the noises that left her mouth only a minute before. He wanted to corrupt her until Kirishima and him was all that she knew.

"You didn't finish…" She murmured to the blonde. As she watched Bakugou's face light up with mischievous intent, all the warning flags flew up in her head.

"Who said we were done with you?" Bakugou purred at her and Ochako shook her head in disbelief.

"Y-you're kidding." Ochako was done. She didn't think she could handle anymore.

Bakugou pulled away and she winced as he exited her. The bed was completely soaked from under her and she couldn't be bothered to feel embarrassed because _apparently_ _they weren't done?!_

She flopped down on the bed. Ochako didn't argue as they chuckled before maneuvering her body. She bit her lip at how sore she was, legs still twitching as she surrendered to their ministrations.

But Ochako was stubborn. She wasn't going to submit to them so easily. But then again, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. With Bakugou and Kirishima, she never knew.

Bakugou turned her around so she faced him, scarlet intensely meeting brown before he kissed her heatedly. He groaned as he tasted Kirishima on her lips, pulling away to bite his lip. He fell backwards as Ochako squeaked.

His head landed on the soft pillows before he picked her up by her hips like she was nothing. Ochako gasped as she was hoisted and moved to pin her knees beside his hips.

Another pair of calloused hands held her waist, before her upper body was tilted towards Bakugou.

"Eiji? Tsuki?" She asked quizzically, turning her head to look at Kirishima positioning himself behind her. A hand squeezed her face, turning her so she'd look at Bakugou's glare, before he moved his head down to kiss her briefly. Enough where it left Ochako winded when he pulled away.

He moved down to suck at her neck, trailing his lips to a particular spot that had her quaking. A low growl escaped his lips as she became putty in his and Kirishima's hands.

Ochako whimpered as he nipped, the urge to submit suddenly overwhelming her. Kirishima leaned over her body as his hand cupped her mound, feeling her twitch against him as he collected her wetness with three fingers.

Ochako felt Kirishima nuzzle against the other side of her neck. While Bakugou left rough bites to the point where she almost couldn't handle the sharp pain, Kirishima lapped and sucked until her neck was completely marred with purple and red. Instinctually she knew where Bakugou and Kirishima were marking her as the brunette bit her lip, feeling overwhelmed all over again. But this time she was filled with warmth, with the anticipation to hold the symbol of their love. To be finally marked as theirs and them marked as hers.

Ochako felt the wetness on Kirishima's fingers as he prodded at her ass. She gasped when a finger slowly entered her, eyes struggling to remain open while Bakugou nibbled at her neck. The brunette bit her lip as he pumped, before inserting another finger, and then another.

"Hah, _ahhhh_," The brunette wailed as he fingered her quickly. She clenched down tight and Kirishima swore.

"You got this, Ochako. Be a good girl and relax." Ochako smashed her eyes shut as she willed herself to obey Kirishima's words. "You're doing great. I know you can handle the both of us inside you." The redhead cooed at her while Bakugou lined himself up at her other entrance, wetting himself against her abused cunt.

"You've been doing so fucking good for us. Perfect. You're our perfect angel." Bakugou murmured to her. But for once, their words of praise did little to calm her mounting unease.

Ochako connected the dots – she knew what Kirishima's three fingers were preparing her for. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to calm herself. _Could she handle it? _Ochako tried to imagine being filled by both her mates. She knew their fingers were incomparable to their cocks and in a second, she _panicked. _

Earlier she felt like she was being torn apart, completely destroyed while she was fucked in her mouth and pussy. It had her short-circuiting when combined with the fingers in her ass. And she was to fit _more than that?_

Her heart felt like it was thumping out of her chest, her breathing accelerated and she felt herself wound tight with anxiety and fear. _She couldn't do it. _Being filled more than that would _break _her forever.

It was getting all too much. It was too much.

"Ice."

At her words, she felt Kirishima and Bakugou freeze before they ripped away from her so fast, it gave her whiplash. She flinched as the fingers left her tight hole and Bakugou immediately pulled his hips away.

"Shit, shit." Bakugou swore, concern evident in his voice. The cool air washed over her briefly before Kirishima wrapped his arms from behind her and pulled her into a warm embrace, both sitting on Bakugou's thighs.

Ochako leaned back into Kirishima's bare chest, reveling in his warmth while Bakugou sat up. She eyed his face, shocked to see how utterly worried he looked, eyebrows furrowed and scanning all over her face and body. He held a hand to her cheek as he did a quick check on the brunette.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Ochako laughed, all the anxiety she previously felt evaporated in an instant. "You'd think I said 'fire' by the way you guys acted."

"Fuck that," Bakugou shook his hand with a face full of seriousness. "We're not going to break your trust now that we have you back with us."

"Bakubro's right. We want you to be comfortable enough to be honest with us. We know we can get…out of control, sometimes." After hearing Bakugou and Kirishima express their concern for her, she felt her lips wobble while a grin bloomed on her face. Ochako felt like she was _floating_.

"I…" The Gravity user paused to ponder shortly. "I-I can do it. I can take you two. I just needed some time to wrap my head around it." Ochako nodded with a determined look on her face. Yeah, she was ready.

"You fucking sure?" Bakugou inquired one last time with a sultry look, but behind the mask of lust she could still sense his worry. Ochako licked her lips before lidding her eyes, moving closer to the blonde so she could sink her teeth into his bottom lip. She pulled a bit before releasing the reddened flesh as his red eyes bore into her.

"_Please_." The round eyed brunette pleaded. "I want you and Eijiro to _wreck me_."

Kirishima barked a laugh. His hand tangled in her brown strands, yanking her back against him as she let out a soft gasp. Her eyes flickered to the blonde staring up at her as he laid back down, eyes void of the scarlet and now filled with an overpowering black.

Kirishima leaned towards her, lips brushing the tips of her pink ears. "As you wish, our _Queen._" The redhead pushed her forward and she clumsily fell on top of Bakugou, hips raised in the air. A hand squeezed her ass as a different pair of hands hovered her pussy lips over the tip of Bakugou's cock.

She didn't even have time to be embarrassed of the noise that escaped her throat as the blonde entered her, and began to wildly thrust inside her heat.

"Katsuki!" Ochako shouted as her sore body was forced to handle his cock penetrating her over and over and over again. He forced her hips down as the resounding slaps began to echo throughout the room. The lewd squelches of their rough fucking caused the brunette to _lose her fucking mind. _

The noises ripping from her throat were uncontained and shameless. To Bakugou, it was music to his fucking ears. He could listen to it everyday of his life.

"_Fuuuuck._" The Explosion dragon swore as he felt three fingers gripping tight around his cock where Ochako and him met. He looked up to see Kirishima smirking down at him as he struggled to comprehend Ochako's tight heat and Kirishima's teasing fingers.

Once the redhead was satisfied with the amount of wetness on his hands, he smeared it over the head of his cock before moving to hold Ochako's hips in place.

Sensing Kirishima's goal, Bakugou halted his rhythm, struggling to stay still inside Ochako.

The brunette was a blubbering mess, and at the sudden stop in tempo, she couldn't help but huff out a breath of annoyance as she thumped her head on Bakugou's chest. She gazed up at Bakugou's face, pouting at him as he smirked at her, eyes still dark.

And then she felt it.

Kirishima pressed himself against her other entrance and she squeaked, her entire body stiffening.

"Relax. You're gonna be such a good girl and relax for us, Angel." Bakugou soothed. His tone of voice didn't exactly match up with the dark look he gave her, and it had her shivering in anticipation. She felt herself calming down and clenched her eyes shut when she felt her begin to spread her wide.

_Holy fucking shit._

A mixture of a moan and a gurgle left her throat as she dug her nails into Bakugou's arms, so out of it that she was unaware of the fact that she drew a little bit of blood. Her mind completely shut down as her body was being widened in ways she never thought possible. Ochako's breath was laboured, her eyes fluttered, her cheeks flushed as she was filled inch by inch.

And when he was finally seated inside her fully, she could feel herself trembling, shaking. Her brain trying desperately to comprehend the feeling but she honestly _couldn't. _

"Nnngh." Ochako gurgled, completely disassociated from reality as she felt so _full. _God, fuck, shit, holy. Her vocabulary was reduced to nothing at this point. And if they _moved_, she was gone.

Distantly, she could partially pick up in the small whispers of praises as hands trailed her body, rubbing reassuring circles into her body as she got used to the unimaginable stretch.

Tentatively, curious to how much she could push herself, she ever so slightly lifted her hips, before sinking herself on her mates' cocks. Her whole world lit up.

The noise that left her mouth ruined Bakugou and Kirishima's restraint. Hands dug harshly at her hips and waist, keeping her in place as they moved in completely sync. They both thrusted inside and out of her tight holes at a torturously slow pace, unused to how _tightly _she clamped around them.

All their darkest fantasies were spilling over. Wrecking her, destroying all traces of her sanity as she chanted their names. Begged for their seed. Calling out to be filled.

Snarls tore from their throats as they upped the pace, sinking into Ochako's wet heat as the brunette was completely and utterly _ruined. _Tears were raining down her face as she out right sobbed, one second feeling so empty and another feeling so full. Crying at the unbelievable pleasure pulsing through her entire being. Her eyes rolled back, drool freely falling from her mouth.

Bakugou growled low as he watched Ochako's face contort with absolute pleasure, eyes barely open but looking at nothing. Hazy. She was out of it. Drunk on the pleasure he and Kirishima gave her.

"_Shiiiit, _just look at her. Sucking in both of our cocks like the good slut she is." Bakugou groaned. The derogatory name should've made her angry, upset, but she only arched her back in response. _She loved this. She could die like this. She was addicted._

"Y-yeeeshhh, uhhh, I l-love t-this. Ahh, ung." Hahah, was that her? She sounded _sooo_ funny.

"You like that? You like being filled up by the both of us? Being fucked in your tight pussy and ass?" Kirishima growled in her ear.

"I l-love i-it, Eiji. A-ah! Tsuk-ki, pleassse. I love being f-filled." Ochako sobbed uncontrollably. "Fill me u-up, I w-want…fill me up, fill me up."

"Tell us what you want us to do." Bakugou hissed at her. They both slowed down their thrusts to change their rhythm. As Bakugou thrusted in, Kirishima pulled out, causing the brunette to become more of a blubbering mess as her body tried to wrap around the feeling. "If you want to cum, you have to be _explicit._"

"K-Katsuki, ahhh Eijiro. I w-want you t-to, nngh, fuck my p-pussy. My a-ass. I want, _shit, _I want y-you to m-make me c-cum. I w-want to make _you two_ cum." Ochako babbled and babbled. "Pleaaase. I love you. I l-love you guys soooo m-much. Please, _fuck_. Unghh. Ahhh."

At her words, the two males upped their pace, jackhammering inside of her out of sync as a lopsided grin grew on Ochako's face. "Yes, yessssshh." She moaned. Faintly, she knew she was going to regret the noises leaving her mouth once she survived this.

Bakugou and Kirishima darkly smirked. Bakugou's hand laced through her strands and pulled her hair harshly, exposing her neck so he and Kirishima could start marking her all over.

Ochako was already overstimulated, completely gone. She had no warning as her orgasm snuck up on her, and everything within her exploded.

She screamed, cumming so hard her vision spotted and her entire world was spinning. She rode the waves as she twitched violently, throbbing over and over again. Bakugou and Kirishima kept her pinned in place as they upped the amp, viscous growls escaping their mouths as a familiar but surely giant feeling started to tingle at the base of their balls.

God, something about her. They craved Ochako, desired her more than air itself. This was what they were missing their entire lives. _She was their everything._ And holy fucking shit, it took all they had to not blow so soon. It was only with experience that they had lasted this long.

_She was fucking sublime. _Fucking her on their cocks was nirvana itself. Her blissed out face, the beauty she held, her challenging demeanor, her ability to keep them on their toes. _Everything._

Full on growls left their lips without their permission while Ochako sang beautifully with her unrestrained moans, another impending orgasm on its way.

"I-I can't. I can't anymore. No more, n-no more. I'm going to _break. _I-I'm going to b-break if I c-cum again. Please." Ochako's pleas only spurred them on. Bakugou and Kirishima's control were long gone.

"You're going to fucking _take it_. You asked to get wrecked – you can do it, Angel." Ochako nodded her head vigorously at Bakugou's words. He gritted his teeth. He was selfish. He and Kirishima were selfish whenever it came to her. "You're ours. You're all ours." The blonde growled low.

"Who's making you feel this way? Who do you belong to?" Kirishima snarled along the column of her neck, spanking her to feel the delectable way her body clenched around his cock.

"Y-you!"

"Say our names." The redhead demanded.

"E-Eijiro. Katsukiii!" Ochako wailed as everything within her collected at a central point, swirling in her lower belly to the point where it was painful. She continued to sob. It was all she could do.

"Again!" Katsuki growled as felt the impending orgasm ready to burst. They were all close. They were all so close.

"Eijiro! Katsuki!"

"You're ours." Kirishima trailed his sharp canines where he was going to mark her, Bakugou doing the same on the other side. "And we're yours." He added.

"Ung, uhh ah." Her noises of agreement were slurred. "'Mm gonna b-breeeaaaak." Ochako whined. Her noises were addicting. They were finally there. Right at the edge.

Kirishima moved his hands down, pinching Ochako's clit with the pads of his fingers right as he and Bakugou dug their teeth into her neck.

_Oh._

Ochako's vision went white, going deaf as she could only hear the ringing in her ears. Body tensed before her whole body spasmed _hard _around their cocks. Euphoria. Euphoria flooded her body. She was blissed out as their bites sent another _thrum _of pleasure through her. She felt herself gushing, inhumane noises leaving her overused throat as she fluttered around Bakugou and Kirishima, sending them to reach their own bliss.

Kirishima never came so hard, his entire body shuddering as his toes curled. He shallowly thrusted into Ochako's tight heat as he twitched once, twice, three times. A roar left his throat but was dampened as he dug his teeth into her neck, his inner dragon preening at finally claiming his other mate. He shuddered again as he coated her insides. _It felt so good._

Bakugou's hands sparked as he forced his fingers to grip the tight sheets, charring the soft linen with tiny explosions as he came inside Ochako. The brunette wailing on top of him caused a groan of his own to fall out of his lips. He sheathed himself completely in her tight walls, addicted to the idea of her dripping with his and Kirishima's seed. He hadn't lost control of his explosions in a while, but _fuck _was it divine.

Ochako twitched a few more times as they slowed their thrusts, her body shaking from another wave of pleasure. She registered and basked in the thought that her insides were being coated white.

Ochako was completely and truly spent as darkness clouded her vision. And when they finally pulled out of her, a final, weak cry falling from her throat, she could feel the mixture of their fluids leaving her body and dripping below.

_So…that was nice, _was the only thought in Ochako's mind as she collapsed on top of Bakugou, before promptly fainting from the most mind blowing orgasm of her life.

When Ochako roused a couple hours later, she finally recognized what Bakugou put on their nightstand earlier in their, _ahem, _session. She felt clean, and she knew that the disappearance of the mess below was because of the bowl of water and three (now used) towels sitting on the nightstand.

She racked her brain. Damn, Ochako must have been out of it if she couldn't even remember them cleaning her up afterwards.

The brunette's face flushed red as she thought back on what they did. Her throat was raw, her entire body felt like it was unable to move. As she glanced down she had to hold back a gasp. Her hips were _purple. _Her ass and inner thighs a bright pink of hand prints and bite marks littered her body. She didn't remember how half of them even got there!

Ugh, and her neck felt the sorest. If the marks on the rest of her body were anything to go by, she couldn't wait to see how covered her neck was. Ochako rolled her eyes. _Stupid, possessive dragons_. Not like she was complaining.

As she tried to shift her leg, the brunette winced. She had a feeling that she'd be bedridden for a couple days, no thanks to the blonde and redhead currently grinning from beside her. Ochako gave them her best glare.

Bakugou and Kirishima laughed.

"Morning, Angel Face." Bakugou pecked her on the forehead, her nose, under her chin, before nipping at the mark he left on the right side of her neck. He and Kirishima were both satisfied, her body fully coated in their combined scent and hers on them.

"Mmm," Kirishima groaned from the other side of her, lapping at her ear as she trembled. "How's our good girl doing?" The redhead teased, rubbing a hand over her stomach. Ochako quirked an eyebrow at the action before dramatically pouting.

"_Terrible, _thanks. Don't think I can walk at all, let alone _talk._" She tried to explain, but the hoarse tone of her voice showed just how much rest she really needed. "Wait until it's my turn to mate mark you guys. See how much you like being my _good boys._" She teased huskily.

Ochako blinked as a small shudder went through Bakugou and Kirishima's bodies as they burned in embarrassment. A smirk settled on her face, mirroring her mates' deranged smiles they often wore in battle as a million ideas sparked in her head.

_So she wasn't the only one with a praise kink._

As Bakugou eyed Ochako's expression, he cursed. "Fuck, we've been rubbing off on her too much." Kirishima nodded with wide eyes.

Ochako rolled her eyes.

They laid there in peaceful silence for a couple minutes. Ochako already felt herself getting drowsy again, eyes slowly falling closed as the three of them snuggled together.

"You know," Bakugou began, interrupting the brunette's descent into a deep slumber. She shifted.

"Hmm?"

"You could visit…the _humans_, if you want."

There was a beat of silence before Ochako sprung up, and then visibly wincing as her whole body protested. She ignored it in favour of beaming down at Bakugou and Kirishima.

"Wait, seriously?!"

She watched as the tips of Bakugou's ears reddened.

"As long as we're with you," He said sternly. Bakugou tried to appear intimidating by glaring at her, but she couldn't help but feel even more excited. "That green haired extra and Four Eyes are fine, since they, uh, saved you and all." Bakugou spat that out as if saying it physically hurt him.

"And it'd be beneficial to work with them." Kirishima added, before quietly whispering more to himself. "Eliminates another threat."

"Wahhh!" Ochako cheered as she wrapped them in a tight hug, pulling her mates in so she laid on top of the both of them. "I love you guys so much!" She knew they were blushing pretty as she confessed again. Her heart warmed impossibly as they embraced her back, murmuring their own "I love you guys too," in a quiet voice.

And as Bakugou, Kirishima and Ochako snuggled in each other's hold, a content smile rested on their lips as they slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

They were happy.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this far! It seriously means a lot that you kept up with this fic despite how long it took me to update :( Thank you for being patient!_

_Any reviews would be appreciated, hehe 3_

_You can find me on Twitter at catattemptsart_

_That is all ;)_

**~ catattemptswriting**


End file.
